Paradise Getaway
by DeepDarkDebt09
Summary: A New Location,A Pyscho Host,Where 24 Creatures Fight for their lives, And YOU get to join and watch them fight for their lives to win. 1 now Remains. The Final Killdown Part 2 Is Now Out! *No longer accepting Apps for Season 2*
1. The Invitation

Well Hello everyone,this is my first ever fanfic. Well I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimers: I do not own Happy tree friends, Mondo Media does.

**As the sun was rising up from the ground to shine a new day,people woke up from their slumbers as they got up fom the ground to make breakfast for their families,while some just stay in bed not giving a damn about it and sleeping through the day. As the sun shine right through your window beaming at your eyes. You start to groain from your awsome dream you had. Then you pull the covers over your head to not get bother by the sun.**

**RING!!! The alarm clock rang throughout the the clock rang a few more times,you smash it with your bare fist and get up from your bed. As you went down the creaky stairs,sleepy,you walk into the kitchen to make some coffee. As you walked up to the coffee machine to make you some ,tasty coffee you suddenly remember to get the mail for your parents.**

**You bolted out the door to the mailbox as your neighbor greeted you. After you said hello to your neighbor you check the mail to see if they were any for you. As you went through each mail,you were saying in your mind "Nope,Nah,Bullshit,Real Crappy,Wait what's this?" There in your hands was an envelope send to you. Then you went inside and put the other mail on the table as you went to kitchen to get a knife. As you pull one of the drawers,reach in to get the knife,slamed it shut,and started to ripped the envelope into pieces,you finally get to read the letter.**

"_**Dear Reader"**_

_**I will like to congrat you for being a winner!**_** The Joy inside of you as you read the first sentence. Then you went on reading the rest of the letter.**_**" Have you ever imagine going to place far away from your troubles?" **_**You nodded your head as you remember the troubles you had in the past.**_**"well then today is your lucky day then. Cause you can win an all expensive paid-trip to your own Paradise Getaway! But there's one catch if you want to win. You.. yes I mean YOU have to compete with 23 other contenders to reach the grand prize! So come on down to the abandon warehouse at 4:30pm before your too late."**_

_**Signed,Your Host.**_** As You read it. You started to think if you should go or not. But then it was only for a trip. As you went upstairs to start packing ,the phone rang but you didn't answer,as you threw clothes,your mp3 or ipod,your other personal items,then SLAM! As you slam the door and locked it then you threw your closed breifcase into the the backseat and drove off to find the location.**

Ok since you know that there's gonna be 24 contenders in this Game Show I'm gonna need 10 OC's from you people,since my two chracters are gonna be in it. There's no due dates or anything,so take all the time in the world if you have to. Surprise me with your chracters. If I like your chracter I'll Pm You to tell you that your in. I'll see you guys later.


	2. The Bus with Getawayers

**Well it seems some of you guys like it so far. Nice. Here Are the Characters that made it so far. Lucky and Drunky (Evil Flippy), Frost and Luna (Jerryassmonkey), Hollow (HollowxxxFrom Happy Tree), Rhyme (Meowth's Toon Dragon), Spotty (Neptune's Heart), Fritz (deadliving), Ruffy and Clumy (DeepDarkDebt09). These Characters will join these 12 original characters from the show. Flippy,Flaky,Nutty,Disco Bear,Petunia,Giggles,Pop,Mime,Lumpy,Cuddles,Toothy,And Splendid.**

Ch.2: The Bus Ride

As the sun rise, birds chirping their old usual chirp. Animals driving to their jobs or taking their children to school. At the bus stops, a young timid porcupine sitting at the bench with her belongings singing to herself. She looks around to see if anybody was coming. Her friend Cuddles, an extreme, rock lover bunny called her about the invitation he got. "Hey Flaky! Guess what just happened?!" her friend shouted over the phone. "Uh... what?" Flaky said. "I just won a free vacation to get away from my problems and this death field of a place what we called home." As everybody knows about the old curse in Happy Tree Town. That once they landed on the land they can never leave, and each day Flaky and her friends die in strange, horrible deaths mostly from their Town's idiot Lumpy who failed the third grade for the fifteen time. Due to his stupidity, he causes his fate and the others around him. Then the next people that killed them the most were the flipped-out crazed veteran Flippy and superhero Splendid. Flippy only kills them due to what happen in the Vietnam War he had were he lost two of his best friends. And then went berserk and kill anyone in his way. Then their beloved superhero splendid that somewhat saves them, only to lead them to died after he saves one other person.

As Flaky went on talking to her best friend, she felt an evil presence in the air, watching her real quietly. She turned around to see what was causing the presence but then the presence disappeared. "Flaky you there?" Cuddles said over the phone. "Yeah… sorry about that, but it felt like I was being watched." Flaky said. "It's probably Disco stalking the girls again, that stupid fat bastard needs a life already." Cuddles said. Then the phone vibrated on Flaky's phone. "Hello" Flaky said. All she heard was static and sounds in the other line. "Hello?!" Flaky said as she started to freak out. "Hello Flaky" a voice said. "Giggles?" Flaky said. "Yeah it's me, I just left the hospital and going to be at the bus stop were we first met ok?" Giggles said as she started to walk the cold, hard sidewalk. As she was walking, she didn't notice the dark, strange figure watching her. As he grins he disappeared and went to see the other contenders and see what their up to. As Flaky, Cuddles, and Giggles were talking their phones vibrated and all picked up. "Hello?" they all said. "Well, well, well… me talking to two hot foxy ladies. RAWR!!" said a strange voice over the phone. "Oh God! Not you again! Yelled Giggles on the phone. What do you want now fatass? Pizza Hut? Fat R' Us? Burger King?" "Burger King?! I love that place! I even work there for the free food!" Disco Bear said over the phone. "Look will you please leave us alone? Were trying to talk about the Invitations we got today." Cuddles said over the phone in a bored tone. "Oh... you got one of those too huh?" Disco Bear said. "Wait a minute… you got one of those to?!" Giggles said in a shocked tone. "Uh…yeah, me and some other people got those invitations to you know. " Disco Bear said. "Look me and Flaky have to go… so bye." Cuddles said as he hung up along with Flaky who left Disco Bear and Giggles left on the line alone. "You got to be kidding me" Giggles said. "So… You want to go out sometime?" Disco Bear said trying to act all flirty with Giggles. "In your Dreams You fat piece of shit, I rather get run over by a bulldozer then ever date your ugly sorry ass" Giggles said as she hung up. "Man what's with these people?! I try to be nice but all I get is treated like shit. Damn!!" Disco bear said with anger in his body.

Back to Flaky sitting alone. As Flaky glance to look at her watch to see what time is it. 4:28. "Where is everyone?" Flaky thought. A Dark figure stood up and walked toward Flaky and then the figure jump out and said "BOO!!" The porcupine Jump 10 feet off the bench and broke the bench as she landed hard on it. The creature pulled off the mask and there stood a Dark Green fur beaver. "Ha! You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" The beaver wore a green poncho with some gloves and a scarf that he was holding. "What's with you?" Flaky said. "Sorry about that, I like to scare people, it's really fun to see them jump out their chairs and piss themselves. Aww the classic. The Name's Fritz, don't wear it out." The Beaver said. As he smiled some of his teeth were missing, while some were jagged, crooked, and mutilated. "Sorry I just don't like being in the sun to long, it bothers the crap out of me." Fritz said as he went back to the dark shade. "How long have you been there?" Flaky said since she had no one else to talk to. "Well I was here before you…" was all Fritz would say as he was interrupted by a loud belch. There stood a fat bear scratching his ass, as he drank another bottle of beer. As he finishes the bottle he threw it, which hit toothy in the face as he fell from his bicycle where he landed face first into the ground. As he got up his face was bruised and bloody. "Dude! What the hell is your problem?!" Toothy yelled at the drunken bear. As the bear open his mouth to answer he belched in the poor beavers face. Toothy couldn't handle the smell as he fainted to the ground. "*Belch* sorry about that… had too much beers from that awesome stag party I was at." Said the bear. He had black fur and was wearing only a polo shirt, and had messed up hair. "My Name's Drunky..." The bear said as they heard honks. They turned to see a bus coming toward them and then immediately stop in front of them. The driver swings the door open and tells them to get in. The group picked up their belongings and walked right in until they heard a yell. Flaky turns to see Giggles with Petunia and Cuddles running to the bus. Petunia the Latino skunk with a cleaning disorder greeted the porcupine and got on the bus with Giggles and Cuddles who was excited about the trip.

A few minutes went by as the teens waited for the late challengers that took their time. Fritz was being annoyed by the sun while Giggles started to bitch about what's taking so long. Drunky kept on drinking beer while Flaky was staring outside the window looking at the beautiful view. After five more minutes went by a two teens were running a Bear and a squirrel with their luggage ran to the bus. The squirrel trip and the luggage flew into the air and the bear that turned around to see what happen gets hit right in the crotch by the suitcase. "Mommy" The bear said as he collapsed to the ground. The squirrel apologizes and helps up his friend and they both got in. the Bear with black-brownish fur were wearing a black shirt with a jacket with a chain around his neck of his family. Then the squirrel had blue fur with a curly tail. He was wearing brown pants with a shirt that said "Keep staring and I might do a trick" then they both sat down. Sooner or later the rest of the contenders started to show up. Disco Bear with his luggage trying to show off the girls, Flippy walking in greeting his friends, Pop who finally finish his talk with the baby sitter to take care of Cub who was only four years old. Nutty, crazy as usual, as he laughed hysterically as he was sucking a round, swirling lollipop. Lumpy who finally passed the third grade, Mime entertaining everyone with his acts and tricks with his cousin Rhyme who was telling a joke which was making people laugh. Rhyme wearing a white tank top undershirt which was covered by his black jacket which shown a musical note emblazoned in the front and wearing a red headband.

Almost everyone showed up on the bus. A few more people and they can begin. Then two animals were walking into the bus and the wolf started to communicate to her friend. "These people don't seem happy don't they Frost?" she said through a mind link. "Yeah Luna, their probably bored for seeing us come late to waste their time." Frost said through his mind link. Then they finally sat down. Frost a cat had black fur, with ice blue paws. He wears a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A t-shirt and dark blue jeans, and wearing a black opal ring. Luna who had sliver fur was wearing a Black tank top and black cargo pants. Disco Bear playfully growl at Luna trying to get her attention. Luna gave him a mean scowl. Disco Bear then Became frighten. What's taking these people so long? I'm so hungry! Blah, Blah, Blah!! Went on and on with Giggles as she kept on bragging and annoying everyone on the bus. Everyone put their iPods and MP3's to block out the bragging. The next teen to enter the bus was a Dalmatian and then a war dog comes into the bus. The Dalmatian with black spots was wearing a light blue funky cap, a light pink tank top, and blue jeans. Then she went to the back and found a seat until she got slapped in the ass by Disco who was grinning the whole time. The Dalmatian smacks him with her suitcase and kicked him right in the balls and keeps on walking. "Note to self, never slapped a girl in the ass." Toothy said as he laughed at Disco. "Why you little…" Disco said as he jumps into the seat where Toothy was, and then he beat the shit out of Toothy. "AHH!! Get Shamu off of me!!" Toothy said defending himself. The Dog then grabbed Disco and threw him across the bus. "THUD! Oh shit! That hurts like a mother fucker!" Disco said as he held his stomach. "Hey you ok man?" the dog said as he picked up Toothy. "Thank you um…" Toothy said. "Hallow" the dog said. Hallow had light-brown fur and dark brown with two blue streaks combed covering his left eye. He was wearing an army cameo jacket and took his luggage and sat down. Last but not least splendid dash in the bus and sat down all tired from saving the world and not getting killed by the angry mob that was chasing him down 20 miles from the bus. Then a cat walk in with a cell phone in her hand and was carrying her luggage in. " who wants to help me carry this big, hard luggage for me?" the cat said. Some of the guys stood up and went to the cat and fought to see who was better than whom. As the guys put her luggage in one of the seats, she thanked them and she sat down and continues talking to the person on the phone. "Is that everyone?" The driver said. "No Fucking Duh!" Disco Bear said as he continues looking at the girls. Then the bus driver swung the door shut and turned around and grinned evilly at the contenders. "What is he smiling about?" Clumy said as he looked at the driver mysteriously. The bus driver put on a gas mask and then threw a grenade in the middle of the bus. "Oh Sh…" Everyone said as the grenade exploded and gas started to spread out and blocking air for them to breath. Then they started to collapse to the ground one by one. Flaky and Flippy who were the last ones left collapse to the floor. "Flaky…." Flippy said as he went unconscious. Flaky who saw the driver walked up to her and smiled through the mask. Then she blacked out. The walkie-talkie acted up as the driver pick it up.

"Yes sir?" the driver said. "Is everyone knocked out yet?" A raspy voice said. "Yes sir." "Excellent… Now drive to the warehouse NOW!! I will like to greet our guest a warm welcome" the voice said. Then Laughter filled the whole bus as the bus driver opened up some windows to let the gas out. Then the bus drove off, out of sight.

**Oh-No!! What will happen to the contenders? Who is this strange voice? And what does he mean by a "Warm Welcome"? Well this is a really long chapter for now. Well hope everyone likes it. R&R! No Flames please. 24/24**


	3. Deep Sea Horror Part 1

**Well hope you people like this chapter. Seems some of you guys like to see Disco Bear made fun of and what he says. Well anyway let's find out what has happen to the contenders.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Animal I have become" Three Days Grace does.**

Eyes started to open slowly. Yawns filling the air. Everyone started to get up from theirseats to kill the driver for what he did. Flaky who woke up last yawning from her deep sleep. Then a scream from one of the girls woken up everyone in the bus. "Holy crap! What did I miss?" said Disco Bear. "When you got fatter from eating all those Twinkies last night." Toothy said pissing off Disco even more. "I had enough with this shit! I'm going kick your buck tooth gay ass!" Disco said as he tackled Toothy once again as he started to strangle him. "Guys, calm down. Everybody's ok right?" Clumy said trying to calm them down. As Disco bear let go of Toothy he tripped on Spotty's luggage, and landed face first into the ground. As he looked up he saw Fritz's body covered up in blood. "Oh shit!" Disco said as he got up quick. "What is it this time?" Giggles said waiting for the fat bear to answer back. "I found a penny you guys!" Disco said as he held the shiny coin in his hand. Giggles with an annoyed looked on her face walked up to Disco and slapped the coin out of his hand and slapped him hard. "Ow! What was that for?!" Disco said feeling the mark on his face. "For freaking me out like five seconds ago." Giggles said. "Oh yeah" Disco said as he started to get closer to Giggles. "I love freaking girls out… that's my specialty you know?" Giggles who was freaking out more push Disco out of her face and examine Fritz dead body. Blood dripping from his face with a knife bashed inside his skull, as his body was brutally stabbed as the knife was left inside making the bus driver done with his job. "Poor guy." Pop said. Petunia that crouch next to her friend looking at the dead body. Petunia who keeps on looking saw Fritz twitched his hand. "Huh?" Petunia said as she got closer to the dead body. "Hey what do you think you're doing?"Hollow said. "I saw him move his hand... That means he's still alive." Petunia said. As she had her back turned, two hands reached out about to grabbed Petunia. "Petunia watched out!" Toothy said. As she turned, she was grabbed the hands. "AHH! Let go of me!" Petunia said as she started to become scared. Hallow who made a fist was about to punch the figure as the figure say BOO! As Fritz let go of petunia who started to laugh on the floor. "Hahaha!! You should have seen the look on your face. Damn I'm so good at scaring people." Fritz said trying to hold his laughter. Flippy, Hallow, Splendid, and Ruffy who didn't enjoy it one bit walked up and grabbed Fritz and lifted him. "Hey guys I'm sorry… please let me go guys. I'll stop doing it ok?" Fritz said. They didn't response and open the bus door and exit the bus and threw him. Oh crap!! Fritz said as he screams in the air. He land on an electric fence which gave him 10,000 volts of electricity into his body. He let go of the fence and landed on the ground burnt to crisp. As the four animals check up on him, they saw him twitching with an open shocked face. "Don't do… then Fritz got shocked again. Ever again!" Fritz said. Then the five Animals heard loud sounds coming from somewhere. As they looked Flippy who went through a pile of bushes found a warehouse. Holes in the walls. Broken windows, Rotting Walls, and Doors chained up. Except one. "Hey guys! Look what I found." Flippy said getting their Attention. As the other four reached up to Flippy they saw the ware house. "We should tell the others." Hallow said. "Yeah" Said Splendid. Ruffy Nodded. Then they went back to the bus.

The Host who was in his control room, sitting in his chair saw the five animals ran back to the bus to get the others. He started to smile. "Yes my wonderful contenders bring the rest of your dreaded victims so we can start this game." The host said as he continues watching them through the bird cam. In the forest, a Mockingbird with a red eye spying on them, seeing what they're going to do next. As Flippy was explaining to the other people on the bus about what they found. Most were interested about it. While some didn't like it. Come on let's get to the warehouse, it's better than this piece of garbage." Giggles said as she got up with her stuff and exit the bus along with,Mime,Cuddles,Rhyme,Luna,Frost,Drunky,Lucky,Toothy,Lumpy,Hallow,Splendid,Clumy,And Ruffy. Disco Bear who tried to get out of the bus was Block by Toothy. "What do you want now?" Said Disco as he started to get annoyed. "They said you're not allowed to come in because you're so damn fat and ugly just like your slut of a mom."

Then silence filled in the room. As everyone looked at Disco with an anime shocked face. He went ballistic and became very angry. His face became red and shouted at the beaver. "What did you say about my mom you MOTHERFUCKER!!?" Shouted Disco. "Uh nothing…" Toothy said as he moved out of the way from the funky bear. Nutty who jump out from the window on bus, started to run around like a lunatic from eating sugar and candy last night and today. "WHOO HOO!" said the excited squirrel. The last few people came off the bus. Spotty, Flaky, and Fritz. They started to walk to the abandon warehouse so they begin their game.

5 minutes later…

As they were close in, some of the contenders were holding everyone back. Disco Chasing Toothy again for making fun of his mom again. Giggles bitching and annoying everyone again, Drunky who fell asleep while some people had to drag him. As they finally reach the destination, they walked in the warehouse. They saw four people with Instruments playing a song. When the song finished, the contenders cheered and clapped for the band. "Well thank you" The lead singer said. He was wearing ripped jeans with Black Fur and some piercings on his left ear. The Raccoon next to him with a guitar had silver fur with blue jeans and a ripped sleeves shirt. "So what's the next song?" The Raccoon said. "I don't know… wait I know one." The Cat said. Here's a song from a great band you probably might know this one." As the Bass, and Drums started up first. Then The Guitar joins in and starts to play with the rest of the band members. Then kept on going for a bit then the singer went up to the microphone.

_I can't escape this hell,_

_So many times I've tried,_

_But I'm still caged inside,_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what you can see,_

_The darkest side of me,_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become,_

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help tame this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_I can't escape myself, (I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied, (so many times I've lied)_

_But there still rage inside,_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see,_

_The darkest side of me,_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become,_

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

_Help me to believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help tame this animal._

_Somebody help me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself,_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare,_

_I can't escape this hell_

_(In an evil whisper)This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal_

_(Regular voice) So what if you can see,_

_The darkest side of me,_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become,_

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

_Help me believe that it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

_This animal I have become._

Then the guitars, bass, and drums kept on going for a little bit more. Then they finish it. The contenders were cheering except Disco and Spotty who were hearing disco and funk music. "Thank you guys have a great time!" the singer said as he left with his band members. Then the contenders waited to see what will happen next. "Bravo!!" a voice said. "Was that awesome or what?" "Yeah it was!"Said Cuddles who enjoyed it the most. "Hmm… well I hope you like this warm welcome for you guys." The voice said. "Yeah we sure did." Said Hallow. "Something's wrong… way wrong." Luna said through mind link with frost as she felt something bad coming. "Like what?" Frost said. "I… don't know… but something bad is going to happen." Luna said. "Well since you guys are here place your things in the room next to you so we can begin our first ever challenge." The voice said as a door opened up which had nothing inside except chairs, sofas, and some closets. As the contenders finish putting their things in the room and went out to the main room where they were a little while ago.

"Today's challenge will test your catching or fishing skills." The voice said. "That's way too easy guys what can go wrong?" Drunky said. Oh that's the fun part my friend. The voice said as the floor began to move. "You guys feel that too right?" Rhyme said. Then the floor started to open up as everyone started to back up from the open floor. A tank was lifted and it was filled with water. As the floor stop. Everybody looked at the tank they saw sharks and piranhas swimming in the tank. Then everybody shot an angry look at Drunky. "Me and my big mouth." "Since theirs twenty-four of you guys the sharks and piranhas are split in half for you guys to catch real simple isn't it guys?" the voice continue to say. "Uh no it's not. How are we going to get them?! We'll be dead if we get into the tank or try to catch them if were around the tank to long." Said Spotty and Lucky as they were worried if they will get killed. "Don't worry their fed, so they won't eat you" the voice said. "Ok then." Said Lumpy who sigh. "Now let the challenge BEGIN!!" the voice said as the bull horn blown. The contenders look around to see what can they used to capture these predators. The sharks were looking around and seeing which one should they eat first. "How about that fat one over there?" the shark said to the piranha as he pointed to Drunky who was drinking another beer and throwing it in Giggles face which got angry and bitch at Drunky about recycling and about the environment.

Several minutes later most of the contenders got their equipment to capture the meat eaters. As everyone was circling around the tank to see how they would catch the sharks and piranhas they didn't know they were waiting to have some dinner. As Flaky was walking with Flippy and Cuddles one of the sharks was starting too crazy and had enough to wait. The shark started to swim closer and closer, faster and faster as it jumps out the tank heading straight for the trio with its mouth open wide.

To Be Continued…

**Ha-ha! Leaving it in a cliffhanger for you guys. What will happen next? Who will be the first one to die? Will Disco Bear ever stop being picked on? Find out next time in Part 2. 24/24 Remaining. Well I'll see you guys later. R&R and no Flames please.**


	4. Deep Sea Horror Pt2

**Well now it's time to see who will be the first to die in the first challenge. And thanks to all those great reviews. It makes me want to write more for you guys. Anyway here's Part 2 of Deep Sea Horror. Now let's resume were we were last time.**

The shark got closer and opened its jaws, about to rip up the victims. Flippy who saw the flying shark about to eat Flaky pushed her out the way and stabbed it in the neck and threw it against the floor. Flaky who was shocked at what happened looked at her two friends. Then she looks at Flippy as he stretch out his arm and she grabbed it to be picked up. "Thank y…you." Flaky said. "You're welcome." Flippy said. Flaky slightly blushed. Then they went to complete their challenge. Lumpy with worms and a fishing rod sat down on the tank with his legs in the water started to whistle a tune as he threw the hook in the water and waited for something to nibble it. Drunky who just drank a fifth of vodka and thirty five beers was walking up to the tank and saw it as a swimming pool with a bunch of kids in it. "Time to ruin their fun…Belch!" the drunken bear said as he backed up. In the tank a bunch of piranhas were being taught by a smart piranha. "You see kids; this is what you called a retard jackass." The piranha said. "Ohh that's cool!" Said one of the piranhas. "Yeah! We should act like jackasses!!" said the other. Then they started playing around until they were caught in a net by Toothy. "Yes!!" Disco who saw Toothy caught two piranhas went up to him and start to trick Toothy. "Oh hey Toothy… Holy crap is that Petunia in a bikini!!?" Disco said to Toothy. "Where?!" Toothy said as he looked around. Disco took the net and ran off with it and got a jar and put the two fish inside. "Hey get back here fatass!" Drunky who backed up enough ran and then jump into the air. "CANNONBALL!!!" Drunky yelled. The same shark and piranha looked up a saw a big shadow coming to them. "Oh god!!" the shark said. "I know… it's the end of fishnity!!" the piranha said as they both hug for their final moments. SPLASH! Sharks and piranhas were flying everywhere. Drunky who arose from the water with a thumbs up. "Booya!" Drunky said as he got the most animals out until everyone headed for them and started grabbing them. "Hey!! Those are mine!!" Drunky yelled. Lucky who was dragging a shark looked up at Drunky and flipped him off and kept on dragging the shark. "Nice… Really nice" Drunky said as he notice shark fins were circling around him. "Oh crap…" he said as he jump out and ran like hell. The shark and piranha were laughing as they slap fins. "Good one man." "Wow thanks to Drunky there's only eight predators left. Four sharks and four piranhas. And only eight contenders left to advance the next challenge tomorrow." The voice said again. "And those contenders are… Drunky, Giggles, Rhyme, Pop, Spotty, Ruffy, Mime, and Lumpy. You guys need to hurry up." Ruffy with some bait attached to the net watch Lumpy getting up from the blast cause by Drunky. As Ruffy reached up to him he notices something odd with Lumpy. "Hey Lumpy there's something wrong with your leg." Ruffy said. Lumpy didn't actually understand what Ruffy was trying to tell him. "Huh?" Lumpy said. "Dude there's a shark eating your damn leg." "Bark?" said Lumpy. "Do you want me to say it in idiot language? There's a fucking shark eating your damn leg!" Ruffy said as he point to the shark eating and biting Lumpy's leg. "Hey! It's rude to point at people!" Lumpy said. What!? Are you kidding me? I wasn't pointing at you; I was pointing at the damn shark!" Ruffy said. "Get out and let me catch these fish." Lumpy said as he threw back the rod into the tank for a nibble. "Forget it it's your problem now." Said Ruffy as he left to get his prey. Pop and Drunky who were laughing at Mime and Rhyme as they were building something invisible and throwing it into the tank. "Hehe what dumbasses they are." Drunky said. "I know… they not going to get anything" Pop said. Mime and Rhyme started pulling the invisible rope and they get 4 predators in the invisible invention they made. Drunky and Pop with shocked anime drops as what they saw. Ruffy and Spotty asked nicely if they could have one of the sharks and they said "Yes." "What! That's an outrage!" Said Pop. "No duh!" said Drunky. Lumpy who was fishing looked down at the shark that was eating his leg. "Hey sharks how are you?" Lumpy said greeting the fish. The shark said hi and bit down on his leg again. As Lumpy kept looking for something to bit the bait down he looked once again at the shark and jumped and scream and prance like a little girl. "Shark!! Get this shark off of me!! I want my mommy!" Lumpy said as he was heading toward the somewhat shocked contenders. "Oh now he finally gets it!" Ruffy said walking with Spotty and The two clown cousins. "Well it's down to the bitchy brat… "Hey!!" Giggles said angrily. The drunken fat bastard… "Yeah always make fun of the fat people." Drunky said Getting annoyed. And the terrible fatherly bear…" "I'm not a terrible father! Pop said." "Uh yeah you are… you know how many times you killed your son?" Petunia said. "Well it doesn't happen that much anymore." Pop said. "And were down to or last two piranhas and our last remaining shark." Then the shark arose from the water and shouted "Whoo-Hoo!!" Out loud. As it went back into the water the shark's friend piranha went up to him and said. "You're an idiot." "Thanks man" the shark said. "Ugh…!" Giggles who threw a hook with bait to see if it will work. The shark bit the bait and pulled the hook down which pulled Giggles into the water and the shark started to swim to the other side of the tank. Giggles who look like she was water skiing were screaming as she was being pulled fast. As they reach the other side the shark went down which made Giggles smash right into the edge of the tank which crack her head open and was pulled into the water. Blood gushing out of her head in the water as the shark and the two piranhas smelled the blood and rush right toward the injured chipmunk. She saw them heading toward her as she screamed and headed toward the edge to escape the tank. As she got half of her body out as the three animals attacked her. The piranhas tearing her to pieces as the shark rip big chunks out of her body. Blood gushing out of her mouth as Pop and Drunky tried to pull her out.

The shark then jumps out and snaps its jaws on Giggles head and rips her head off her body. Pop and Drunky let go as her body was then brought into the tank as it was being ripped up to pieces. The only thing that arose to the top of the tank was an arm with three fingers with skin hanging out. Disco who was shocked to see a girl he liked so much died real early. "How come all the girls I want to get laid with always die on me!?" Disco said. Toothy was about to say something until Disco put his finger up. "Don't even say it; I'm not in the mood." Toothy then shut his mouth. Pop who got the net threw it in the tank with the arm and after a minute or so pulled it out with the two piranhas and went to get a jar with water and put them in. Drunky the last person went up to the tank and pulled out another beer and started to drink it slowly and stood there waiting… "What the hell is he doing?" Spotty said. "I don't know" said Lucky. The shark who was bored decided to eat the fat bear. It jump out and open its jaws, then Drunky smashed the bottle on the shark and knocked out the shark. Then Drunky picked up the shark and walked toward the contenders and dropped it to the floor. "Congrats to all you lucky Getawayers!! You won!!" "Won what?" Said Rhyme. "You won these awesome beds!!!" Then a curtain opens up to a new room with king and queen size beds. "It's like we died and gone to heaven." Clumy said. "Well hope you have a good rest cause you'll need it for tomorrow." The voice said. As the moon shine over the warehouse everyone went to their comfy beds and went to sleep.

**Well Hope you guys like this chapter. I'll be uploading tomorrow for you guys. Well I'll be seeing you guys later. Feel free to write me a pm or so about the story or about your characters. R&R No flames please. 23/24**

**24****th**** place Giggles**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of death: Ripped apart by sharks and Pirahnas.**


	5. The Maze of Nowhere

**Well one down, twenty-three to go. Hope everybody likes this chapter. And today is Day 2 at the abandon warehouse. Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie the unicorn, some person owns him.**

The sun rise from the ground hovering over the warehouse. The sun bothering their eyes.Fritz who woken up, saw the bright sun shining down on his face and started to burn his eyes. "Ahh!!" he said getting up. Frost and Luna who were woken up by the beavers screaming. "Will you please shut up!!?" Frost screamed at Fritz who stood there in shock. Luna looked at Fritz then at Frost. "Where are we?" Luna said to Frost through a link. "I don't know where we are… but I know the host has something to do with this." Frost said to Luna. Fritz who started to panic where they were at. "Does anybody know where we at?" Fritz said to the two mysterious Contenders looking at him. "What?! Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not Britney spears or any of those fucked up celebrities'! Damn you guys freak me out to damn much." Fritz said to Luna and Frost. "Does he have a monkey up his ass or something?" Luna said to Frost. I don't know Luna, all I know he's an ass." Frost said. "Oh god… this damn sun is bothering the crap out of me." Fritz said looking around to see where he can find that's shade or that can be shadows. A figure comes out and puts a hand on fritz which causes him to jump. "Oh crap!!" Fritz said turning around to see who scared him. Clumy the squirrel with a smile on his face walked up to the three animals. "Well this is a maze if you guys want to know." Clumy said to the trio. "What? Are you kidding me? How are we supposed to get out of this crazy maze?" Fritz said to Clumy. "Uh find an exit. Ever try that?" Clumy said to Fritz. "Oh yeah thanks man." Fritz said to Clumy. "Oh god help me" Clumy said as he slaps his face annoyed. On the other side of the maze. The four animals were sleeping peacefully until a rooster comes down and watches them. Then he looks at the readers with a big smile on his face. Then he looks back at the animals. Then correct his vocal chords and then… "COCK-KA-DOODLE-DOO!!!" The rooster said waking up the shocked contenders. Pop who got angry pick up a rock and threw it at the rooster which smack it into an electrical fence and then ZAP!! The rooster was roasted to death. And fell to the ground.

The smell arose and went to the four tired animals. Pop who started to yawn smell the delicious smell, then so did Disco Bear, then Splendid, and last but not least Petunia. Disco then got up and pushed Pop's face and ran toward the smell Splendid grab Disco's legs and threw him to the ground. Petunia grabbed Splendid and threw him into the ground too. Disco and Petunia were killing each as they both fell, right into the electric fence and started to get shocked. Disco's afro started to catch on fire as electricity was flowing through him and Petunia's body. As they were threw back to the hard ground. Petunia landed on top of Disco Bear. "Oh yeah! I knew you couldn't handle to master of funk and loving." Disco said to Petunia that looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. She got mad and knee smash his crotch as he scream like a girl out loud. "Damn that's got to hurt ha-ha!" Toothy said as he came toward the group with Lumpy, Ruffy, and Lucky. Disco who was covering his crotch started to cry a bit and walked like a penguin to get away from embarrassment. "March of the fatass!" Toothy said as he pointed to Disco. "Not funny Toothy ahh!" Disco said in a shriek up voice. Ruffy who kept looking around said. "Do you guys know any chance where the hell we are?" He said. "I think were in some kind of maze." Splendid said. "Let me check" Splendid then jump and zoomed right into the air and looked around to see where they were in. as he was about to tell them. A force field smashes and forces him back to the ground. THUD! "Splendid!!" Lucky said as she ran toward the superhero. Splendid got up and rub his head. "Damn that's real strong." Splendid said as he got up. "But I do know where to go to find the exit for us to win." He said to the others. "Where?" Ruffy said asking the flying squirrel. "Come on and follow me." Splendid said telling the other 7 contenders to follow him. As they were following him one of the contenders was looking down. Smiling evilly. "Yes... bring me to the exit so I can win this game and kill all of you… one by one!" The contender said as it walk with the rest of the contenders to the exit. On the other side. The third group started to wake up from their nap. Flaky who woke up with Drunky Cuddles and Mime looked around. "What the hell is this? Is this some new challenge or something?" Cuddles said looking around suspicious. "I think so" Flaky said. Drunk who woken up in a drunken manner looked around and saw unicorns and ponies flying. "Holy crap unicorns!!" Drunky said. "I never should have that cocaine last night." Drunky started to shake his head from seeing the mystical creatures. "Damn I'm so tired today. Does anyone know what are challenge is today?" Drunky said to the others. Mime shrugged and looked at the others to see what they thought off.

Cuddles couldn't think of anything. "Let's just walk around. Maybe we'll find an exit or something." Cuddles said as he walks around to find an exit. The others started to follow them. Drunky walking in drunken style was hearing voices in his head. "Hey Drunky! Yeah Drunky over here!! Yeah come to us Drunky! Yeah come here, we got something to show you!" Voices said in his head. "Huh? Who's there?" Drunky said turning around. Then turned back and ran to the group clutching his head. On the other part of the maze the fourth and last group started to wake up. Spotty, Nutty, Hollow, Rhyme, Flippy woken up from their naps and looked up at the sun. "Oh god that sun is bothering the hell out of me." Spotty said as mosquito's and flies started coming around Spotty trying to suck her blood and bit her to give her bugs and worms. "AHH!! Get them away from me!!" Spotty said as she hid behind Nutty who was eating a candy. Flippy who was looking around real suspicious looked around the grassy walls and saw a figure dash on the other side. "What the!?" Flippy said backing up. "What's wrong Flippy?" Rhyme said as he was walking up. Hollow who also walked up looked at the grassy walls and saw barbwire with electrical fences scattered over the rest of the grassy walls. "That's strangely odd. Why is the host doing this to us?" Hollow said. Rhyme who look at the fence reach his hand out and was about to touch the fence as Flippy grabbed him and pulled him back. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Flippy said to Rhyme seeing if his was crazy. Rhyme looked at him and said "Uh yeah I am fucking crazy man. It looks fun." Rhyme said smiling crazy. A figure that was standing on another grassy maze wall looked at the five Contenders at the electric wall. Then the figure saw Rhyme about to touch the fence. Then it picked up a walkie-talkie and said. "Hey thunder… the crazy clown is about to touch the fence. Put power on it… Full Max Power." The figure said on the walkie-talkie. The other figure picked up the vibrating talkie and said. "Ok Private I'm on my way." Then the figure stuck its hand out and grabbed the fence at the same time when Rhyme grabbed it. The figure touch the Power box attached to the fence and then ZAPS!!! Rhyme then felt the static electricity and started laughing crazy. "This!!... IS!!...AWSOME!!" Rhyme said laughing hysterically. Then the figure looked at the clown weird and let go as rhyme was push back into the ground.

As the figure ran from the scene the talkie once again vibrated and the figure picked it up. "Hello?" it said. "Nice trick. Meet your friend at the entrance of the warehouse and wait for the other victims to get there, I have a surprise for them and a nice prize for you guys." The raspy voice said. "Yes sir." The figure said as it saw the other jump toward the exit as it also receives the message. Then as it dashed toward the exit in the speed of light. Rhyme with burnt marks and bruises on his body. Blood coming out of his mouth as he was picked up by Hollow and Flippy. "Dude you don't look ok." Hollow said. "Its ok man, I'm fine… let's tried to find a way out of this crazy thing." Rhyme said to the others. Spotty who was bored began to back up and went to look for the exit. As the four animals turned around, they saw Spotty Disappeared. "Did that Bitch just ditched us?!" Flippy said. Yeah! I just saw her backed up and ran off to find an exit and win today. Nutty said. "Why didn't you stop her then?!" Hollow said to Nutty. "Because I was too busy being distracted by this candy which tastes awesome!" Nutty said showing them his candy. "Nice real nice." Rhyme said as they went to find Spotty.

**(Group 1 Clumy, Fritz, Frost, and Luna) (On the west side wing of the maze, 4 miles close to the exit)**

The four contenders were starting to get tired from walking in the dreaded heat as it was drying up their bodies. As they were walking Frost who didn't notice trips on a tripwire which cause two walls with spikes coming from the edges about to collided with each other and about to crush Frost as he was shocked to see them heading straight toward his face. Luna then pushed him out the way just in time as the walls smash and then backed up into the grassy maze walls. Frost who started to breathe in and out real quickly then started to slow down to relax and got up. "Thank you Luna for saving my life." Frost said to Luna. Luna then hugs Frost. "I don't know what I'll do without you Frost." Luna said through her emotions. Frost then hug her back and looked at the others who were in a shock trance. As they let go from their hug they went to the other two and kept on walking. "We should keep on looking for more traps and see that won't happen to us." Clumy said. Fritz was getting crazy from the sun blazing down his head and started to go crazy then run and past Frost and Luna and kept on running which cause tripwires to activate and walls kept on smashing. And then jump over the last on and landed on his feet. And saw the exit from two miles away, and smiled. He looked back and saw his comrades in trouble with the different traps and in troubles. Then he looked back at the exit. Now he had to make a choice. Frost used his paws which ice came and froze the walls as they were almost close to crush the two mind link friends. Clumy started to dodge the traps and finally caught up to Frost and Luna. Then the trio then looked at Fritz who ran toward the exit. "I hate him so much. I can't believe he left us to die." Clumy said to the other two. "Well if you were annoyed and bothered by the sun all day I will do the same." Frost said to Clumy.

**(Group 2: Toothy, Lucky, Pop, Ruffy, Lumpy, Disco Bear, Splendid, Petunia) Close toward the exit 2 miles ahead. And in the north wing of the maze.**

Disco who has been apologizing to Petunia about the zillion times. Petunia who was annoyed told him "No!" to his face. "Please I beg of you!" Disco said walking next to her. "Will you please get your fatass away from me?" Petunia said. "Not until you accept my apology" Disco said. Petunia that got mad said "Leave me alone!!" Then kick him in the stomach. Disco fell on his back close to the fence. "He he Nice 300 scene." Toothy said. Disco who was about to get up heard a growl from behind. Disco and the rest of the group was startle in fear except Splendid, Ruff, and Lucky who was busy on the phone. Disco who started to sweat turned around slowly. The growling was closer than Disco thought. As he kept on turning he saw a pack of wild, rabies dogs growling at the group. Disco then got up and got a stick and started screaming at the dogs like he was a maniac and trying to be a superhero to everybody. "Come on you stupid dogs! You can't do anything to me or my awesome friends. And you don't know who you're messing with!" Disco said yelling at the dogs. "Wow, it looks like if they are going to listen to a fatass like you." Toothy said. "Shut up you fag" then the dog leader ran up and smash the stick off of Disco's hand. "Yelp!" Disco said as he jump up and ran behind Petunia. "Yeah you show them who's boss huh Disco?" Petunia said to the frightened bear. "Not funny!" Disco said. The Dogs got closer and bark and growled at them as they started to back up except Splendid who stood there and waited for them to strike any minute. Then the leader ran and jump with his teeth showing. Splendid then blow ice into the pack of dogs as they were frozen to death. Splendid who did a good job then heard crazy laughter not too far from here. He then uses his X-ray vision and saw Fritz running toward the exit to the warehouse. "Guys we have to go now! Everyone grabbed on cause your about to have the ride to your life." Splendid said to the other seven animals. As they grabbed on, Splendid then blasted into the air right toward the exit.

**(Group 3: Flaky, Drunky, Mime, and Cuddles) (1 ½ miles from the exit on the east wing of the maze.)**

"Come on Drunky! Let's go on an adventure! Yeah Drunky lets go on the chu-chu train! Chu-Chu!" The voices said inside Drunky's head. "Oh god shut these damn annoying voices in my head!" Drunky said out loud. The other Contenders looked at Drunky. "What's wrong with him?" Cuddles said. "I don't know… it must have been from all those drugs and beers from the last night." Said Flaky. Mime then started mocking Drunky and made a face of him looking like if he was crazy. The four animals kept on walking until one of them hit a panel button which on top of the building the two figures pushed the big boulder which fell right off the building and headed straight toward the contenders who weren't paying attention. Then Mime who looked up saw the boulder went in front of the others and try to warn them about the boulder coming straight at them. Cuddles and Flaky who were looking at him started to smile. "Maybe he wants to play charades or something or making fun of crazy loony over there." Cuddles said. Mime who slapped his face grabbed Cuddles and turned his head toward the big rock that was heading toward them. When Cuddles saw it his eyes almost pop out his face. "Holy crap!! Run guys run!!!" Cuddles said as the group ran toward the exit.

**(Group 4 Rhyme, Flippy, Nutty, Hollow, and Spotty) Running right behind Splendid's group 1 mile to the exit.**

Spotty who was running toward the exit was happy to see she might win until a dash zoomed past her and due to the force pulled her and flew into the air and then grabs Splendid's leg. Splendid who was started to be pulled down looked at Spotty who was grinning. "Get the hell off of me!" Splendid said to Spotty. "No! Not until I win this challenge." Spotty said yelling at Splendid. The Host who was enjoying this presses a button which three walls come up blocking the exit and blocking the passage for them to get into the building. Then Barbwire then covered up the grassy walls. Splendid who didn't get to see the walls in time bashed right into the wall and flew to the other side of the wall. Splendid who got up from the ground saw he didn't have any bruises. Then he saw the other contenders on the grounds that survive the Deadly Barbwire wall. Toothy, Disco Bear, Petunia, Lucky, Lumpy, Ruffy, and Spotty. Splendid got up and then saw blood on the floor and look to see where the trail was going to. Then he saw barbwire attached to the bear that was dragging himself on the ground as the barbwire was cutting his skin. Only three more steps and he'll win the challenge. The barbwire that was too strong began to pull the injure bear back. "Noo! I'm not losing!" the bear said. Then the bear kept on walking holding back the pain. "One last step and I'll win!!" the bear said grinning as he move his foot and about to touch the floor and then… the barbwire then slash right through his body and went back to the wall with blood and skin and muscle hanging from the barbwire. Splendid who backed up and saw the bear saw blood gushing out from his head, torso, and legs. The top part of his head started to come off from his body. Then the torso started too ripped away from the other half of his body Intestines were coming out of his body as the blood was gushing out of his mouth. The top head landed on the ground with pieces of his brain splatter on the ground. The organs started to fall to the ground. Liver, stomach, and the kidneys landing on the ground with blood covering them up. The hat falling to the ground and landing softly. The legs then fell to the ground, twitching on the ground. One of the eyes was rolling on the ground and then stop. The last remaining contenders who finally reach up to the wall. Splendid who went up the barbwire and use his laser eyes and cut the wires and let the rest get in. as they got in they saw Disco Bear and Spotty in the warehouse cheering that they won. Then Disco slapped Spotty's ass once again and tried to get his freak on until Spotty kicked him right in the balls again. And he fell to the ground again with tears coming down his face. As the rest of the Contenders got up they saw the Dead Bear's body on the ground. Then they got into the building to relax and get into their beds to have the proper sleep they suppose to have. "Wait a minute you guys I haven't gave our prize yet." The voice said over the intercom. "What do you want now? We are already tired from this crappy challenge you put up." Frost said. "Hey! Don't you dare call my challenges crappy! I just love seeing you guys kill each other and go crazy. It's funny." The host said. "So you think it's funny to see people die?" Lucky said. "Maybe…" the host said. "Anyway here's your prize Disco Bear." The Host said. Disco Bear was happy as he went up to see what he got. Then the curtain open up. And Disco's smile disappeared. "You win NOTHING!! So what do you think Disco?" The host said. "This is bull man! That is the crappiest ripped off thing I ever seen in my life!" Disco said in a pissed off tone. "Spotty do you want to know what you win?" the host said. "Yeah I like to know." Spotty said. The curtain is then pulled up and Spotty was shocked to see what she got. You win this 32 inch plasma TV, with these digital stereos, and this awesome DVD player with this remote control. "WHAT!! Now that's bullshit!" Disco said. "Hey life isn't fair get used to it." Spotty said as she went to get her prize. The figure stood there watching the girl get her prize. Then it smile. "She's not going to last long here. I'll make sure of it." The figure said as it went into the room and went to take a nap.

***Inside the Control Room***

Four figures were standing in front of the host. "You guys have been making me proud lately." "Good, keep on doing that." The host said. "You two… I want you guys to be out their tomorrow for a surprise they'll be shocking to see. Now you two get ready and get out of my site. As the two nodded and left the host turned and looked at the other two figures. "You two are going to be helping me kill these victims or anybody from the town that comes around here to find suspicion about the disappearances or their whereabouts. And don't you dare disappoint me… got it?" the host said. The two nodded and then left the room. Then the host turns his chair and looked at the other contenders sleeping or doing something to not get bored. The host started to smile. "Yes have all the sleep and activities you want… but you know that death will come and get you guys." The host as he started to laugh. Then got up and left the room to think of his next gruesome challenge from them.

End of Day 2…

**Well another person is now gone. And now the host is sending people to kill the contenders now. Ohh what will happen next? Who will die next? Who are these four strange people that are helping the host? And when will Disco Bear ever get lucky? Will this mystery contender's plan work? Find out next time on Day 3. R&R. And No Flames please.**

**23****rd**** Place**

**Pop**

**Status: Fucking Dead**

**Cause of Death: Slice and Dice into pieces by barbwire.**


	6. Disasters or Shockers Pt1

**Hey Guys I'm back once again to upload another gross, funny, somewhat drama chapter of Paradise Getaway. Now 22 people now Remain in the game. Who will be the third one to die? Will it be an Oc this time? Or will it be another popular character from the show. Find out tonight in "Disasters or Shockers?" 22/24**

Day 3

As the second day went by fast for some of the contenders, some of them didn't want to do another challenge, but they have to do it just for the Trip and money prize. Many of them were worried to see when the voice will appear again to tell them about their next deadly challenge or some stupid challenge like last time. Drunky who was sitting down tried not to smoke cocaine or try not to close to his beer stash. Toothy kept on picking on Disco and some other people who were starting to get annoyed by his stupid comments. Others were looking at their rivals to see what they would do. And while Disco was trying to flirt with all the girls but no prevail at all for him. Some of the people started to go to the main, main room where the first ever challenge started, and waited for the third challenge to start. The host who was sitting on his chair was watching them as he was eating. Then he presses a button and then food came into the tables for the remaining contenders to eat. Disco who was very hungry pushed everyone out the way and jump and smash into one of the table's and started eating almost everybody's food. Half of the contenders were holding him back as Disco was trying to eat the other contenders. "Let me go… I want to eat your damn food!" Disco said going crazy for food. Petunia Walked up to Disco and Bitch slap him across the face. "Thanks I needed that" Disco said as he calm down. "Are you sure because I can… you know" Petunia said as she was holding a metal bat. Disco who got scared backed off from the group and ran. Mime that ran up to get food went to sit next to his cousin Rhyme. Mime wave hello and so did Rhyme. "Fags…" Toothy said walking by. As Toothy giggled, Rhyme went up from behind, Grabbed Toothy's head, and smashes it on the table. Toothy who lifted up his face felt something warm coming out. As he put his hand to feel his face, and when he saw his hand, he was shocked to see blood on his hand. "That's what you get for messing with all of us and my cousin for the past days." Rhyme said. Toothy who grabbed his nose ran off to stop the bleeding. "Thanks man, he's been annoying the hell out of us."Cuddles said while looking through pages with guitars on them. Hollow who was about to get his meal heard a whisper. "Hollow…" it said. Hollow turned and saw some of the others talking with their friends, or listening to their music. Then he went to get his food.

5 minutes later…

While everyone was enjoying lunch, the intercom went on telling everyone that the host is about to have something boring or shocking to say. "Well, well, well. Is everyone ready to find out today's challenge?" the host said. "Uh no we don't want to know." Lucky said slightly annoyed. "Well you guys will like to know about this." The host said laughing evilly. Then a door opened and two animals came out. The first one that came out was a yellow rabbit. She was wearing metal bracelets and a golden necklace with a thunderbolt on it. She was holding her duffel bags and threw them to the floor and waved to the shocked contenders. The other animal that walked after the rabbit was a light brownish bear with grey eyes carrying a military book bag. His blond hair covering one eye while the other was hanging by his ear. As he put down his bag down, he looked at the people that are competing. Then he saw Hollow. He walked up to him and then handshake him. "It's good to see you again old friend" he said to Hollow. "Benny… it's been long since after the war." Hollow said. "Yeah well now it's time to compete to win." Benny said as he went with Hollow to talk about memories past. The rabbit went to the room to unpack her things until she was blocked by Disco Bear who started showing off his Disco moves. Then a coffee maker fly's out of nowhere and smashes on Disco's head and collapses to the floor. "Groovy" Disco says as he's on the floor smiling in pain. The rabbit that didn't see that coming turned to see Spotty coming over. "Sorry about that, but he likes to do that to a lot of the girls lately." Spotty said to the rabbit. The rabbit looked at the Dalmatian and kept on walking, stepping on Disco Bear in the process. Spotty who looked at her suspicious said under her breath "what a bitch…" and then left. "Well I hope you like this surprise cause now we are about to begin out third challenge!" the host said over the intercom. "BOO!" a voice said in the group. "You suck!" "Who said that?!" the host said. Lumpy who moved to the side a little pointed at Disco Bear who got pissed at him. "Hey!" Disco said. "Hope you guys like disasters because that's tonight's challenge. Surviving earth's disasters!" the host said. Mostly everybody had a shocked open face. "WHAT!!!" Everyone said. Yeah earthquakes, tornados, tsunamis, asteroids fields, and everything else." The host said. Then a door open which lead to a regular room. "What should we do now?" Lumpy said. "We go in… really, are you that stupid?" Toothy said. "Well I have brain damage due to my mom dropping me as a baby."Lumpy said. "That's way too much information man." Ruffy said. Then the contenders went in. everything seem to be normal until wind started to pick up. Benny and the rabbit who were the last two people to go in were being talked by the host. "Ok guys, you know what to do. Sparky, use your electricity powers to shock everyone and burnt them to crisp. Benny since you been through the war, use your survival skills and military skills to kill your victims silently. Got it?" The host said. "Yes sir." They both said. Then they went in. but what they didn't know that Hollow who was behind a wall the whole time, listen to the short conversation. "No… this can't be. My friend, working for the host to kill us? I got to stop them and warn the others about this." Hollow said as he went into the room and went to begin the challenge with the others.

To Be Continued…

**Sorry for ending it there guys, but I'm packing things up for a family trip. So the next chapter will be updated today in the afternoon before I go. And sorry if there wasn't much comedy in this one. I like to keep the suspense going. Who will be the third one to die? Will Hollow ever trust his friend again? And I like to thank Flakyfan55 and Hollowxxxfromhappytree for their Oc's Sparky and Benny. 22/24 Remain.**

**DDD 09 signing out.**


	7. Disasters or Shockers Pt 2

**Here's Part 2.**

As Hollow got in the Door slammed shut along with all the windows in the room as shutters blocked it. Everyone looked around. Luna who didn't like it a bit looked at frost whose paws were getting cold. Benny who looked around to see which person was the easy one to get rid of. Sparky looked and saw electrical parts everywhere. Lumpy who was picking his nose acting stupid around Petunia who started to get sick. Fritz, who got hyper, was ready to begin. Rhyme who was with his cousin felt the winds coming toward their way. "You guys must survive all the Disasters. Each three minutes that pass a new disaster will be added to the old one which will make it hard and harder for you to survive. The last one standing wins a new prize and stays for another night. Got it?" The host said to the fellow contenders. "Yeah sure whatever." Lucky said as she went back to talking to her friend. "Let's begin the first round!" the host said. Air started to push the leaves on the floor and started to float toward the contenders. "Wow that's really powerful winds." Drunky said. Is that the best you can do? Am I right guys?" Drunky said as he turned around to the other twenty-one contenders who backed up from him. "What's a wrong guys? Is there something wrong with me? Do I smell bad or something? Damn I should have taken a bath last night." Drunky said. Clumy who was shaking told Drunky "Look behind you man" Drunky who turned saw a metal shard heading to him. As he got out of the way the shard went straight toward the big group. As the group moved out the way Cuddles who was collapsed under them got up to wipe the dirt off of him as he didn't see the shard in time. As he tried to block it, the shard impaled right into Cuddles left hand and stab right into the wall. Cuddles who started to cry as he saw the shard deeply inside his hand. He uses his other hand and grabbed on the end and started to pull the metal sharp object out of his hand. But each time he tried he screams as the shard keep ripping and cutting his muscles and veins. "Fuck!" Cuddles said as he got part of it out. Then a Minute past. And the winds started to pick up and went faster and faster and headed straight at the others. Other sharp objects that were laid on the floor went for their victims. Flaky who was screaming ran from shards of glass chasing after her. Frost who use his paws, started to freeze the objects that were harming the others. Pieces of metal sharp objects headed straight at Fritz and Nutty and Frost with Luna. Frost then turned and froze the pieces in midair and then smashes it into pieces and the tiny pieces headed straight toward the reader.

Disco who was dodging most of the items that been trying to kill everybody. "I knew I was good." Disco said as he was showing off to everyone. Disco who didn't pay attention smash into the wall. "I'm ok!" Disco said muffling. Spotty was being pushed by the strong winds. Her feet being dragged on the floor as the winds kept on. Then the second minute passed as the wind went to its strongest level. The fan protectors couldn't stay long as it was ripped apart and flew around. Toothy who started to get pissed was smashed by the fan protector and flew into the air. Toothy was screaming in the air as he flew with the other contenders. "Yeah!!! I'm flying!" Lumpy said as he too was flying. Cuddles who kept gushing out blood kept on holding on to the shard for his life. Spotty then was push into the air. Benny who used his knife smashes it into the ground to hang on. Hollow who was hanging on the wall thought it was an opportunity to get his traitor of a friend. Hollow then let's go and the wind pushing him straight toward Benny. "Come here you traitor!" Hollow said as he was about to tackle Benny. "Huh?" Benny said as he turned to see a piss of Dog coming at him. Hollow then tackles him which Benny lets go and they both fly into the air. "You bastard!" Hollow said as he punches Benny in the face. Benny then punches him in the face and knee smashes Hollow in the stomach. Hollow who grabbed his stomach then swing kick Benny in the face and kick him in the back and Benny then grabbed his leg and swung him and threw him to the bar handles of a metal platform. Hollow who almost missed grabbed the last bar handle and started to pull himself up. "Kill him already you fool or I shall kill you… or your beloved family eh Benny old boy?" The host said to Benny by earpiece. "Don't hurt them… I'll do it." Benny said as he landed on the platform and then took out his long, sharp knife. And Benny walks straight toward Hollow who grabbed the first bar to pull himself up. Then hollow then looked up and saw Benny raise his knife and said "Sorry buddy but I got to save my family." Benny said. Then the third minute then passed and then Sparky who then landed on the other platform found the two electricity boxes and wires. Then the host then started to give instructions to Sparky. "Sparky… now it's your time to shine. Shock anyone you see. Right now you don't have much electricity in the boxes next to you. When the minute passes the boxes will get more power and more shocks of pain then the last one. By the time you kill everyone. I want you to kill Benny for me…" The host said to Sparky. "What!!?" Sparky said. "But why?" "Because he's planning to betray you just like he did to his best friend. Once he betrays you, he'll kill you." The host said to Sparky. "O..K" Sparky said as she grabbed the wires and then attaches to the box and then the electricity went into Sparky's Body and then she has the power inside and then looked around to find some of people to be electrified. Disco who was walking with a major headache looked around to see what was going on. Then he saw Cuddles who was starting to become pale from lost blood. Disco went up and started to pull the shard off of Cuddles hand. Cuddles that looked up saw Disco pull the shard out. The blood gush out as Cuddles fell to the floor. Disco then backed up to see if he's ok. Cuddles that used his last bit of strength got up and thank Disco. "You're welcome." Disco said as he got hit by Toothy who was still flying. "You again!" the two rivals said as they started strangling each other. Sparky who saw the two idiots killing each other send a spark straight at them which shock both of them. Disco's afro which turned to spiky hair groan as he knew that he has to fix his hair once again. "Why me!?" Disco said as he felt his hair. Toothy was then bored once again by Disco's blabbering.

Hollow who lost a great friend jump and dodge the knife swipe. Then landed on the metal platform. Hollow then turns and grabs his knife from his pocket and headed straight toward Benny. Benny who dodge some of the knife swipes made by Hollow. Another attempt of the swipe made by Hollow, but failed as Benny grabbed his arm and flip him over the platform and smash his foot on Hollow's body and then twists it. Hollow started to scream but then uses his feet and kick Benny in the face and Benny who grabbed his face backed up to the railing. Hollow then got up from the floor, ran, and jump kicks Benny in the chest which sends him off the rail and off the platform. Hollow who ran to the rail saw a knife went straight for his neck and Hollow dodges it but get's his face slash. Benny struggling to lift himself up gave Hollow a dirty look and got to the top railing. "If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me." Benny said as he headed straight to Hollow. But then was tackled by a figure. Benny who spit out blood saw Flippy with his bowie knife in a pissed off mood. The host who started to get piss then saw Flippy with Hollow and Benny. "What the hell…" The host said. "What's going on here?" Flippy said to Hollow. "Benny…he's trying to kill us." Hollow said. "I am not!" Benny said as he started to get up. "You shut up and stay down!" Flippy said ordering the bear to stay down. "Kill them… kill them now!" the host said instructing Benny to finish the task off. "I… I can't sir" Benny said. "Who are you talking to?" Hollow said as he went up to Benny. The host then presses the earthquake button and then the floor in the room started to shake and rumble on the hard ground. The ground was pushing the strong competitors to the ground. Splendid who has been getting tired from saving people, heard another scream of help and saw Toothy once again back in the air. "I hate my life" Splendid said as he went to save Toothy once again. Hollow and Flippy who collapse saw Benny jumping from the platform and landing hard on one of the metal devices below. And then got to the ground. Benny then turned and saw the two ex army cadets staring at him and then ran off. Winds, lighting, and earthquakes were quickly destroying the contenders. Frost quickly dodges over some of the crack grounds as he help Luna get across it. Then the next minute pass and then the boxes then got more power and the ground started to shake even more. Lumpy who couldn't handle the shaking vomited. As he cleaned his mouth he was shocked to see he had vomited on Petunia who was covered in vomit. She screamed and ran around and grabbed a bag from her pocket and started to breathe in and out. "Oops sorry about that" Lumpy said. Sparky who send more painful shocks started to get almost everybody… ZAP! As a lighting ball was shot to Clumy who didn't pay attention and got shocked. "Fuck!" Clumy said as he was in pain. Fritz who hid, sigh as he took a break until he felt a rumble next to him as he saw cracks went toward him and parts of the roof were starting to give out and about to crumble in. Fritz then ran and smash right into Lucky who also ran from the lighting strikes. As they smash into each other, her phone slips out of her hand and flew into the air and went into the shaky ground and SMASH! The phone broke into tiny pieces. "NOO!!" Lucky said as she saw her phone destroyed. Then she went up to Fritz and kicked him and walks off. "Man this sucks so much." Fritz said as he got up. Benny who was running pushed everyone out the way. Nutty who was walking with Flaky and Cuddles who became even paler were then push by Benny who was running from Flippy and Hollow. Nutty and Flaky were pulled back by Cuddles and were in the strong winds level. The Fan Protectors and sharp objects head straight toward them and Nutty who was sucking on his lollipop went crazy and ran around screaming as he went everywhere. Flaky who blocked herself as the objects missed her completely. As she put her arms down she looked and saw Cuddles with the objects impaled through his body and the fan protectors then went through Cuddles and kept flying around but with guts hanging from them. Cuddles look at Flaky and then parts of his body started to fall apart and guts and organs were coming out. Parts of his brain were coming out and he was slice into pieces and blood splattered everywhere covering Flaky and Benny with Flippy and Hollow. Flippy who look at the blood then suddenly remember about the war and then about his fallen comrades and then his eyes started to change and his teeth suddenly grew sharp and he started to laugh hysterically. The host then smile as he knew what will happen next. Flaky who backed up saw Evil Flippy looked around to see who his next victim is. Evil who took out a grenade toss it up into the air and grabbed it and smile and walk toward Flaky and Nutty. "Come here, it will only hurt a lot!" Evil said. "No" Flaky said. "You better come here you bitch or I'll gut you like there's no tomorrow." Evil said as he took out his bowie knife and then ran up to Flaky who couldn't run was then grabbed by Evil. "See it's that easy… just stay still beautiful and let me kill you now." Evil said. Hollow and Benny then grabbed Evil and threw him to the ground. The grenade was then thrown across the ground. Evil that got pissed then got up from the ground then saw who made their last mistake. "You two… well then, it looks like I have to kill you quickly then." Evil said as he was holding his knife straight at them. Then the next Minute pass and the ground was shaken of a level five earthquake and the ground then started to cave in as the other contenders were running to the other side as Benny, Hollow, and Evil were standing looking at each other to see who will kill who off. "This is going to be fun watching you two die." Evil said as he laughs his evil laugh. Hollow then went toward Evil as their knifes clash and started to hit each other. Clash! Their knifes went. Evil who then kick Hollow's stomach and then Evil knee smash into Hollow's Chin and chest. As Hollow landed on the ground then saw Evil then jabbed his knife to his chest as Hollow grabbed the knife and started to pulled it back trying to not get killed. Benny who got a block wood went behind Evil and smashes it in Evil's skull and then he collapsed to the ground unconscious. As Benny and Hollow then look at Evil who change back into the regular Flippy. As they both grabbed him and then went to the other side of the room. As they kept walking the ground was shaking which destroy most of the floor. The walls were then getting crumble down. The roof which gave out and pieces were falling down to the ground. Each one missing the trio as they kept on walking. The walls were about to crumble on the trio but miss as they kept on walking. Half of the roof was gone as they kept on going down. The host who was pissed then contact Sparky to get rid of them. Sparky who felt the platform she was in about to collapsed on her jump out as the boxes then started to go ballistic and send out more electricity as ever. Then the boxes exploded and the platform was then hanging on its last wire. Aiming for Sparky. Fritz and Spotty who were walking behind Sparky didn't know about the platform. The wire starting to break. Spotty who then ran up to Sparky then walk on. Fritz then heard the creaking sound looked up and saw the platform hanging above him. Then Snap! The wire breaks and smashes into the wall and then kept on falling and was about to land on Fritz. Ruffy then ran and push Fritz out of the way as the platform smash into the ground. Pieces were then sent flying everywhere. Mime that stood there as a broken piece headed straight toward him. Rhyme pushed him out the way. As they got up the shard slash Rhyme's face as blood was coming out. The shard that was jabbed into the wall had a piece of Rhyme's skin hanging. The next minute passed. Then everything stops. As everybody looked around to see what will happen next. Everybody then got up when they thought the challenge was over. But then Asteroids and Hail were then smashing down to the floor and the walls. People were ducking as they were being attacked by the fire and ice rocks. A small asteroid went through a propane tank and then BOOM! The tank exploded which send the contenders into the air. Toothy was smash into the ground as his face and skin was ripping off as blood was going across the floor. As Toothy puts his face up he saw his skin rip apart and started to scream as blood was gushing out. Then gets smack by a piece of hail. Then time went out as the asteroids and hail stop suddenly. "Damn it!" the host said as the device malfunction and went on fire. "What could get any worse than this?" the host said. Then water sprinklers went off as the fire was close to them and water was spraying everywhere. The host in an annoyed looked went out of the door and scream for one of his servants. "Clean up on aisle six!!" the host said as the figure went in with some tools and a mop. The host then looks at the readers. "You guys are so lucky, you know that right? Well only for tonight cause tomorrow I'll find some ways to get rid of them. Once their gone I'll be the victor. Anyway tune in next time for another chapter of Paradise Getaway!!" the host said. Boom! An explosion went in the control room. "Not that you idiot! Why do you think you don't get paid much god!" The host said as he went back into the room yelling at the person some more. The contenders who were sighing and happy that the challenge was over. Then the door opened and then they went out. A tornado started to form from behind and started to suck them in but the contenders ran in. Toothy was sucked in and spin around and was sucked out and smash into again Spotty and Disco Bear. Spotty who got up saw Disco's lips were smash into hers when Toothy smash into them. She then punches him in the stomach and pushes him off. And walk away in a piss off mood. Disco who was on the ground smiling as he kiss a girl.

End of Day 3

**Well hope you guys like it. If this chapter is not shocking to you, than the others will. Another character has bit the dust. Will an Oc ever be killed? Or outlive the popular characters? What will the next challenge be? Will Benny ever get Hollow's trust? Will there some love interest in the next day? Well you guys have to find out.21/24 remaining**

**21****st**** Place: Cuddles**

**Status: Completely fucked up dead.**

**Cause of Death: Slice and dice to pieces by a broken fan protector.**


	8. Pitch Black

**Hello my author friends here is another chapter and the next day. I like to thank all the authors that review. I like to thank Deadliving, Evil Flippy, Flakyfan55, Jerryassmonkey, Meowth's Toon Dragon, Hollowxxxfromhappytree, and Neptune's Heart for reviewing. And a side note Cuddles is in 22****nd**** place instead of 21****st****. Made a little mistake there. Well time to begin shall we?**

Day 4

The day was like any other day. Bored as hell. Some of the contenders were lying around. Some went to sleep. Others were listening to music while others were trying to kill each other…again. "You motherfucker! You're dead! Dead I say dead!" Disco said punching and kicking Toothy. Toothy who was on the ground crying. Flippy, Ruffy, Hollow, and Splendid went and grabbed Disco and pulled him back from the beaten up beaver. "You're lucky their here, cause if they weren't here you'll be dead you fag." Disco said as he was being dragged. "Dude chill man. He's already messed up already." Ruffy said to Disco. "Alright then." Disco said as he went to calm down. Spotty who was starting to get her food. Disco went behind her and starting to do some moves and did a growl for her. "Would you please leave me alone?" Spotty said to Disco who was grinning at her. "Oh come on baby, you know you want me and all of this all…night…long" Disco said. "In your dreams you wanna-be." Spotty said. "Come on you know you want the master of funk and groove. Because that kiss you gave told me you want more…" was all disco could say until he was interrupted by an angry Dalmatian. "That kiss is bullshit. If that ever happens again I swear I'll rip you're balls off and feed it to the dogs." Spotty said as she got her food and left. Disco who was scared but then shook it off and went back to his regular attitude. "I know she wants me" he said as he went to get more food. The intercom went on to tell everyone that a new challenge is up. "Well hello my fellow contenders how are ya?" the host said. "Were piss at you for the last challenge and we didn't get our prize either." Clumy said as he was playing with his game console. "Well the prize was to relax at Paris, France but the device burned the tickets. And I aint buying anymore." The host said. "Aw man. I will love to go to Paris; they have nice food and attractions there. Even the Eiffel Tower." Petunia said. Disco who came up from behind Petunia and Luna and hug both of them. "And a nice place for loving if you know what I mean RAWR!" Spotty who got mad got a pipe and smash it on Disco who blacked out. "Thank you! I thought he'll never stop." Petunia said. "It's ok" Spotty said.

The host then went to say about the challenge. "Do you guys love… the dark?" the host said. "The dark!" Flaky said as she got scared. "Ohh I love the dark one of my favorite places to be in for a scare." Fritz said to the host and to the nearby contenders which were Flippy, Frost, Luna, and Drunky who drank another beer. "Well then Tonight is a lucky day for you guys then. Because tonight were having a glow-in-the-dark paintball hunt challenge!" the host said. "Hell yeah!" Hollow said as he high five Fritz and Flippy. "And you guys will be put into teams for this challenge." The host said. "But wait aren't we short of a person since Cuddles died in the last one?" Frost said counting the remaining contenders. "What's with you guys with all these questions?" the host said. "Well I hope you're happy because this person will only help you out only on this challenge." A door open and a figure came out with blood on his shirt and body. It grins with sharp teeth showing, and had light green eyes showing. There stood Evil Flippy looking at his fellow victims. "So which one do I get to kill first dickface?" Evil said to the host. "Don't worry about that. You're here to help one of the teams to victory or defeat." The host said. "Well then start already! I don't have the time to wait, my show comes on tonight and I'm not going to miss it." Evil said.

The Host then opens a drawer and pulled out a list of the remaining contenders and the teams. Well here is everyone in the teams they are in.

Team 1:

_Flaky_

_Flippy_

_Petunia_

_Toothy_

_Disco Bear_

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Toothy said to the host. "Nah! It's fun to see you guys fight." The host said as he went on to read the rest of the team.

_Fritz_

_Splendid_

_Rhyme_

_Spotty_

"Oh god why me?" Spotty said as Disco was next to her grinning and started to dance next to her.

_Nutty_

"And the last person to be on your team is…" the Host said.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

_Lumpy!_

"Yeah!" the dimwitted moose said as he went with his team. Toothy who looked at the teammates he had got annoy as he said "This sucks" out loud. Fritz who came over and said "What about it?" "This team sucks! Really this whole team is just a bunch of freaks, I mean look. We got the half-wit who's always scared bitch. The flip-out war crazed idiot, the hot clean freak, the fat piece of shit fatass, the superfag who can't save anything, one of the clown fags, the fatass's girlfriend, the crazed mental candy rapist, you are just a fucked up person." Toothy said out loud for his team to hear. His whole team went around him with angry looks on their faces. "What! It's true…you guys suck." Toothy said with his arms crossed. "What about you then." Rhyme said. "What can I say about myself? I'm the best out of all you guys. I do everything in the challenges, last out of all you guys. And I'm indeed the best." Toothy said. As his team got closer about to kill the bully beaver. "Guys I'm sorry but you can't do that until the challenge starts." The host said to the team. The team backed up and left. "Don't worry once it starts, we kill that asshole and get rid of him." Flippy said to Flaky and Fritz. The two nodded and kept on walking. Well here's the second team.

Team 2:

_Clumy_

_Ruffy_

_Luna_

_Frost_

_Mime_

_Hollow_

_Benny_

The two ex-friends started to growl at each other.

_Sparky_

_Lucky_

_Drunky_

"And the last person that will be joining your team is…" The Host said.

_Evil Flippy!_

Then the other team joined up and then both teams were then a few feet away from each other. The host then went to speak again. "In this challenge you'll not be requiring to not be wearing any armor or anything that's safety." The host said. "What but why?" Clumy said. "Because these challenges won't be easy anymore, they're going to be harder and harder for you guys." The host said. "No way. This is crazy!" Lucky said. "Well that's what you get for joining the show by being perused by an ad" The host said. "And also here are your weapons." Two wall panels were switch and paintball guns were hanging with dark green balls inside.

Each person went up to get one. "Hmm a paintball gun huh? How about I switch it." The figure said as it took the weapon and went back into the room. The figure went to Flippy's suitcase and opens it and saw guns, knives, and grenades inside with some clothes. The figure ripped the gun from the ball holder. And got a shotgun and some tape and attached them together and closed the case and hid the fake gun somewhere in the room and sneak out before somebody notices that the person is gone too long. The figure grins and walks behind Fritz and Spotty.

Then the door opens which leads into the dark scary room. "Don't worry the paint balls will guide your way in this dark maze. If you run out I hope you can see in the dark, and also will be taking these…" the host said as a box flew down with a parachute attached to it. The contenders open it to see night vision goggles inside. As each person got the goggles, then Flaky screamed to see Cuddles, Pop, and Giggles dead rip bodies inside the box. "Happy Halloween guys!" the host said as he laughed. The contenders then went inside. "Don't use the goggles to long they can wear out at anytime." The host said. "Now everyone must split up now because it's team vs. team. Now Begin!" then the teams separate and went to find their opponents and rivals. The cool, breezy air send chills down some of the contenders spines as they walk around. They use their paintball guns for light as they headed deeper into the dark room. Flaky who was scared walked around until someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth as she tried to scream. She saw Flippy shushing her as he warned her about the two animals from the other team walking looking for some people to get shot. It was Lumpy and Nutty who were walking. Flippy and Flaky who were walking as they heard some noises which scared Flaky and hug Flippy from behind. Flippy then grabbed her hand and walked with her to get the two numb heads. Lumpy saw glowing lights not too far away and got scared and started yelling out. "Aliens!! Run before they sucked our brains!" Lucky and Drunky who came out shot the two animals with loads of paint. Lumpy was on the ground in pain as Nutty was sent into the wall by the impact of the balls. "Lumpy and Nutty are out! Please leave the exit so the rest can continue the game." The host said as a door open up and the two left the room. Flaky then knew what Flippy mean. "Crouch down and cover the light so we don't be seen by them ok?" Flippy said to Flaky. "Yes sir Flippy sir." Flaky said Blushing. Flippy smiling also Blush as they covered the lights and crouch down not making any sounds to attract the two snipers up on the top of the maze.

Flippy grabbed a rock and threw it into Drunky's Direction. The rock then impaled through Drunky's eye as he ran screaming with Blood Gushing out. Toothy who saw the fat bear screaming. Toothy then shot the bear in the stomach twice and in the face as it fell of the top of the roof. Drunky who was still alive pulled the rock out which his eye was hanging. Drunky then left out of the room to find something to fix his eye. Lucky then Ducked and covered her glowing light to find who was shooting. As she stay still she heard sounds coming from her right and left and it wasn't any of her teammates since she could see in the dark. She saw Flaky and Flippy crouching. She takes out her gun and starts shooting at them. They both get up and run. Toothy who came behind her co-cock her from behind and grabbed her gun and shot at her which she screamed in pain. Lucky then got down and left the room as she was eliminated to early in the challenge. Flaky and Flippy then high five as they cheered. Then they stared at each other for a minute and look the other way. "We gave them the slip didn't we?" Flippy said. "W-we sure d-did." Flaky said nervously. "Come on let's go and win this for our team." Flippy said as they got up and went to get some more people out. Spotty and Disco Bear were walking as they held their guns to shoot anyone in their way. Toothy saw them and pointed his gun at them and started to shot with Drunky's and Lucky's paintball guns. Spotty who was shot a couple of times as Disco started to shot which hit Toothy by the hand but covered it with a cloth so the host didn't see it and kept on shooting. Disco picked up Spotty and ran off but was shot painfully in the back and they left the room. Well the game seems to be ending quick. But not for a long time. And he presses a button which sends lasers out everywhere. Evil Flippy who saw lasers turned on as he jump into the air and it barely missed him. Flippy was on top of a maze wall and saw lasers scattered everywhere which block ways for people to escape and then he ran on the walls finding people to shoot. Splendid flew into the air with his gun and use his heat vision for light and to easily find people. Ruffy and Clumy who saw the superhero started to shoot at him. Splendid started to shoot back and the balls blasted into Ruffy and Clumy.

"Yes!" Splendid said as he fly by real fast. The figure then jump in front of Splendid and smash the gun in Splendid's face as he landed into the ground destroying it. Then the figure landed on top of Splendid which crush his lungs and ribs. Blood was coming out from his head and mouth as he saw the figure aim the gun and was about to pulled the trigger. Splendid tried to get up but was pushed back down by the figure. Splendid then breathe in but then the figure pulled the trigger and then Boom! The shot rang out in the whole maze. Blood splattered across the figure as it left the scene. Hollow and Fritz who came out saw part of the figure leave the scene as Hollow screamed out "Hey!" then the figure ran. Hollow and Fritz then went to the body and saw Splendid's body blasted in half. Half of his face is gone as parts of his body were also blasted into tiny pieces. Hollow checked for a pulse but didn't find one and then got up to find the person that did it. "Well time to see who's left in the game. Frost, Luna, Hollow, Rhyme, Toothy, Flippy, Flaky, Fritz, Petunia, Mime, Benny, Sparky, and Evil. Congrats to you guys for making it so far in this challenge. Keep it up." The host said. Rhyme and Mime were walking around to see who they might get. Seeing as they are in opposite teams. They will work together to win. Petunia was shooting at Mime as Rhyme took the shots instead and Mime then Shot Petunia which cried out as she receive germs and got dirty.

She then leaves with Rhyme, Clumy, and Ruffy who found the exit. Evil was walking around since he hasn't found any victims yet. "Four more members from Team 1 and I'll win for me and me only." Evil said. Then Lasers came and got him as paintball balls splattered over Evil and Mime who was below. "Motherfucker!" Evil said as he left with Mime who was also disappointed. "Well four members in team one while team two has five left. Seems team two is beating you guys to the curve." The host said. The team one members weren't happy and went to destroy the second team to win.

Benny who came out of nowhere blasted Hollow and Fritz with loads of paint. "Die!" Benny said with his eyes close. But when he opens them he saw Hollow with an angry face. "Oh crap! Sorry about that." Benny said. But Hollow ignored him and walked out the room with Fritz. Flippy and Flaky who were behind shot Benny from the back. Benny fell and then turned and shot his gun which smack Flippy into the ground eliminating him from the challenge. "No! You can't go. We were having fun." Flaky said. "Don't worry you'll win this. I know you can." Flippy said. Benny then left the room into Hollow who laughed in his face. "Ha! You got eliminated to traitor!" Hollow said. Flippy got up with Flaky. "I-I can't w-win without y-you." Flaky said. Here's something for good luck. Flippy then grabs her hands and kisses her. Flaky shocked, but then returns one back to the bear. As Flippy left Flaky picked up his gun and walk to find the last remaining opponents.

"Well it's down to the final five! We lost good people in this game. Here are the last people in the game. Flaky! Frost! Luna! Sparky! And Toothy! Congratulations to you final players in the challenge." The host said as he let the game continue. Toothy who was hiding in the shadows. Began looking for the last victims. Frost and Luna who were back to back looking for the last two members from the 1st team. Sparky who jump and dodge the lasers ran with guns of the fallen players and looked for the other contenders. Flaky who was walking saw Frost and Luna, and then started shooting as Toothy jumped out and started shooting too. Luna who got shot fell to the ground as she shot Toothy in the chest and his peeled face. "Shit!" Toothy said as he got his paintball gun and blasted it in her face covering her body with paint. Frost then shot Toothy some more as Toothy began shooting back. But Frost uses his paws to freeze the paint in mid-air. But then was shot in the face by Flaky.

The two left the room. Toothy who didn't budge looked up at Flaky and lifted his gun at her. "What are you doing?" Flaky said. "Shooting you duh!" Toothy said. Sparky came out and shot Toothy from the back. Toothy turn and shot Sparky back but she dodge the flying paint. She turns to see the beaver swing kicks her in the face and kicks her in the face as blood comes out of her nose. Sparky then grabs his foot and sends electricity into his body. As she lets go he falls to the ground in defeat. Sparky who pick up her gun looked up to see Flaky pointing the gun in her face. Sparky who was shocked to see what might happen next. "Look I saved your life; I think I deserve thanks." Sparky said. "Th-thank you" Flaky said as she pulled the trigger. People were cheering to see the person came out as the winner while some were shock to see who won. Flaky came out with the paintball guns as she got Sparky out.

Flippy was happy to see she won and then picked her up for a hug. Her friends join in for a group hug until they were all pierce by her quills. Toothy who came out in burnt skin was pissed that he lost. As everyone left the figure stood there watching them go. Then he left. Evil was relaxing in the control room as the host came in. "What the hell you doing in here?" The host said. "Relaxing my ass off that's what." the host looks at the readers then at Evil "forget it." He said as he left. Evil was smiling as he got another beer and took a sip. "Always works" Evil said. Then the moon is shown.

End of day 4

**Hope everyone like this one. Sorry if there wasn't any comedy. But there was some suspense and some love. Now were down to 20 people left. 12 Oc's and 8 original popular characters remain in the game. Who will die next? Who the hell is this Mystery Contender? Will the host give everyone a break? Will an Oc ever be killed? Will Flaky and Flippy's relationship last long? And will Disco Bear perused Spotty to be his girlfriend? Or be another failure? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway! Read & Review. Every time you review you get a cookie and thank for. See you guys later. DDD09 signing out.**

**21****st**** Place: Splendid**

**Status: Gone like the wind Bitch.**

**Cause of death: Half of Body blasted by the Mystery Contenders shotgun.**

**TBA: Drunky**

**Status: Injured**

**Cause of Injury: Rock impaled through eye.**

**20/24 Remain.**

**Day 5: Coming Soon.**

**Killed so far: Giggles, Pop, Cuddles, Splendid**


	9. So Cold

**Hello my friends once again. Today is a new challenge. But as you know this challenge will be before a break chapter. And let me tell you about this. Every 10 chapters or so the contenders get to relax but what they don't know that you guys. Yeah YOU! Will get to vote somebody off to their Doom. Everyone except the person that wins this challenge today. Well that's the news and here's the new challenge. And I like to thank the people that review. From arrow363 to Neptune's heart.**

Day 5

The air that breeze into the room was a nightmare to some people. The temperature was below 0 degrees below Fahrenheit. The contenders were shivering. Most of them put some warm clothes on, but didn't work. The host hasn't said anything at all for the past hour. "What's taking him so long to tell us our next is?" Toothy said. "Maybe it's about all of us kicking your ass. That's what." Disco said who was standing next to Fritz and Flippy. Toothy then saw everyone looking at him with an angry glance and look. "What the hell you assholes looking at?" Toothy said as he left. Hollow who was mad then felt pain shot through his body as he crouches to the ground. Then he heard voices in his head. "Kill him Hollow! Or let me do it for you." The voice said as it started to get louder. Ruffy and Rhyme who got picked him up tried to see if he was ok. "Don't worry I'm ok man." Hollow said as he walks while clutching his stomach. "Damn you!" the voice said as it disappeared.

Hello Cold lovers! You might know what today's challenge today is right?" the host said. "Well we don't care and don't want to now anyway." Lucky said. "Well you have no choice anyway. You have to do it or die now and well have this day quick and clean." The host said. "Ok then what's the challenge then?" Lucky said. "Today you guys will be doing TWO challenges instead of one this time ha-ha!" The host said. "Is he freaking serious?!" Spotty said. "He's never joking around with us." Ruffy said. "That's why I hat his ass so much" Toothy said. "Not as much we all hate you." Disco said growling at Toothy. "Yeah! You suck buck tooth dude!" Lumpy said happily. Toothy growled at Lumpy and kept on walking. "Wow he sure has something up his ass huh?" Lumpy said. "Yeah he sure does Lumpy he sure does." Flippy said.

"Well today is your first part of your challenge. It's surviving a Blizzard storm!!" the host said. Frost was somewhat shock as he loves to be in the cold and always wanted to go through a blizzard storm. Mostly everyone else didn't like the idea. Fritz just stood there and went to get his winter clothes. Then everyone started to do the same thing. Only Frost stood there ready to begin the challenge. "This challenge will make you freeze more than what you have now. Those clothes won't keep you warm now." The Host said. "We'll try every way to keep us warm." Flippy said holding Flaky's hand. "Well let's start the game then!" The host said as the door open with snow coming out and cold air coming out. "Oh shit! It's fucking cold!" Toothy said. Disco then grabbed Toothy and threw him into the room. AHH! As Toothy screamed he smashes right into a brick covered wall. As Toothy got up from the wall smash, he turned and growled at the other contenders. Then Toothy started to shake as he felt the cold surrounding him. He started to hug himself for warmth, but didn't work.

Then the other contenders started to go in. some started to like the cold, while mostly the other contestants didn't like it at all. All they saw in front of them was blurry and foggy. They started walking, which each step was a crunch and their feet were going deeper into the snow. Nutty was happy like always started to pull his lollipop on his stomach since he was hungry and left the others in the room. As he started to pull it, it didn't budge. Then Nutty started to pull it harder which the lollipop started to come out of his skin. He smiled as he kept on pulling. Then RIP! The lollipop came off but slightly came with a bunch of fur. Some of his skin was attach to the lollipop as Nutty screamed and ran as blood was gushing only turning into icicles. Then the snow under him gave out as Nutty crash and fell into the cold waters.

Nutty started to drown and felt his body temperature to go down very quick. Either way he'll die no matter what choice he makes. Then he felt two hands grab one of his hands and pull him out just as a killer whale came close, about to rip him in half. Nutty who was shivering and his teeth chattering together as he was brought to the surface. "T-t-t-thanks g-g-guys" Nutty said. Spotty was cold when she looked around for anything that's suspicious and weird. Then she heard whispering. She walked slowly and went behind a wall and found Sparky talking to someone, only which it's no one there. Then she notices she has her first two fingers next to her left ear. As Spotty was about to get close she step on a twig which snap in the snow to which Sparky turned and saw Spotty who ran. Sparky then ran and grabbed Spotty from behind and pulled her to where she was last time. Then she smashed Spotty's body to the icy, cold wall. "Listen here dog, if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you… all you been doing is following me ever since I join this crazy game. What do you want already?" Sparky said to the Dalmatian. "Why do you want to know Why do you want to know you crazy fucked up person. You're a traitor and spy just like that other asshole Benny." Spotty said. "You better answer or I'll shut that mouth for good." Sparky said with waves of electricity was coming out of her fingertips and about to touch Spotty with one. "I'll tell everyone about this and also about Benny." Spotty said. "Not unless I kill you first." Sparky said as she struck Spotty with an electric punch to the face. As Sparky was about to strike again Spotty kicked her in the stomach and ran to the other contenders. Sparky then ran after her and saw she was close to the group. Sparky then jump and landed back on the ground behind her and tackled her to the ground. Spotty then head smash her in the face which cause her nose to bleed and Spotty ran back to the group and got there in time.

Just as Spotty was about to tell she was stop again by Sparky. "Don't you dare bitch" Sparky said. The host was telling Sparky to kill Spotty already. The snow was blowing. It touches all the contenders cold faces as they saw Spotty and Sparky looked at each other. Toothy was grinning as he was about to see two girls about to kill each other. "This will be great seeing these two kill each other. It gives me more of an advantage to win this game. And not you losers!" Toothy said to the other contenders. "You're dead if you tell them" Sparky said. "About what?" Clumy said. "That Spotty has finally confessed her love to me and I have rad moves." Disco said dancing. "In your dreams you loser!" Spotty said getting angry. Nutty told everyone to shut up and told them to look on their side to the left.

As they turned they saw a clearing of what it looks like a mountain. Everybody got up and started to walk to it. The winds got stronger and colder for our poor contenders. As they were walking they looked around to see where the mountain went. All they saw was Nutty who was frozen in a block of ice. "Oh my god! Nutty's dead!" Petunia said. "You Bastards!!" Fritz said on his knees. Then they heard mumbling. As they looked up, they saw Nutty trying to break out the ice block. "Hey get me out of here!" Nutty said. "Well we can't… we don't have any tools." Rhyme said. "We can use Toothy's teeth." Disco said pointing to the angry beaver. "Hey!" Toothy said. Some of the contenders went behind the block and started pushing the block so they can continue their journey.

Finally they make it to the mountain. The mountain was huge. Snow covering the top. Everybody except Nutty look around to see what was there next challenge going to be. Luna saw an intercom hidden inside of the snow as it went on. "Hello Hikers! This is part two of your challenge. You must climb this 500ft mountain to the top to win invincibility!!" the host said. Hollow looked up and saw a small figure placing something on the top of the mountain. The figure turned slowly and smiled and disappeared as the storm got worse. Hollow backed up as the fog was lifted. The host then told everyone to get ready. "Dude are you crazy man!? How the hell are we going to survive this?" Clumy said. "Well, try to find a way then." The host said laughing. "Now begin!!!" The host said as everyone ran to the top of the mountain.

**Bottom of the Mountain**

The twenty contenders ran and grabbed their hiking equipment and started their journey to invincibility. Lumpy who was the last one to get his equipment went to the mountain and started walking on the snow. Petunia that was using a pickaxe and a fork from her bag. "This host is so cheap." She said as she kept on climbing. Disco who was climbing under Petunia was smiling and growling softly as he kept on crawling under the skunk. Sparky was very close to Spotty who seem to get angry at the rabbit. "Why can't you leave me alone damn it!" Spotty said to Sparky. Sparky punch Spotty in the face which broke her nose. Blood started dripping from her broken nose. "You bitch." Spotty said with a funny accent. Sparky laughed and then started to climb faster. Spotty got pissed and use her knife from her bag and stabbed the snow. Which blood was gushing out… Spotty then gasp as she uncovered the snow to see who she stab. Nutty was gushing out blood as the knife was impaled deep inside his heart. "Why?" Nutty said. Lumpy who had a grappling hook started swinging it and threw it which stick to Petunia's winter and normal clothing. As Lumpy started pulling it to see if it was secure pulled it hard, which cause Petunia's clothes to be immediately ripped off. Petunia that looked down saw that she was naked in front of everyone. AHH! Petunia screams as she let go of the rope which cause her to fall and smash into Lumpy who was seeing who was coming at him. Petunia looked around and saw everyone looking at her. Mostly Disco and Toothy who said DAMN! At the same time. Petunia covered her chest and went to the exit of the room and left the challenge. Spotty then climbed up and smash Disco and Toothy's heads together. "Ow! What was that for bitch?" Toothy said rubbing his head. "You guys wouldn't like it if that was you there huh?" "Well I will just for the ladies." Disco said grinning at Spotty and winking at her. "Now I'm going to be sick to my stomach." Toothy said as his face was turning green. Then he pushes Spotty's and Disco's faces as he climbed up. And then both of their heads clashed into one another and both end up kissing…again. Spotty got angry and smack Disco in the face and started climbing up. "Yes I knew she liked me just from the beginning" Disco said as he grabbed his tools and started climbing.

**Middle of the mountain**

A creature stood there in the cave. It had a detonator in its hands waiting to press the button at the order given by the host. "I can't believe I have to be here waiting for these idiots to come up here so they can watch themselves and their friends die in pain and suffering. But all I do is cook, clean, drive, and do orders. I really hate this crappy job." The figure said to himself. Flippy who was climbing with Flaky who have been working together ever since got to the middle of the mountain. Fritz with Hollow and Toothy who was a bit behind started to cheat. Toothy grab some rocks and laid back into the snow and threw rocks. One smack into Drunky which his right hand smack Lucky in the face, which makes them both fall which also takes out Mime, Clumy, Spotty, Disco, Sparky, Luna, and Nutty who was dying of loss blood both fell and slip on the cold ice went send them straight into the somewhat warm room. And the doors close. Ten contenders were left in the challenge. Flaky, Flippy, Ruffy, Rhyme, Lumpy, Benny, Hollow, Toothy, Frost, and Fritz were left to have a chance to win the game. Evil who was in the control room smiled as they were getting closer to his trap. "They'll never know what hit them." Evil said. As he started to laugh the contenders were close to active bombs and dynamite stuffed inside the mountain. Toothy got angry started throwing the remaining rocks at the contenders to make them fall. But no prevail. Then he jump on Fritz's head and then on Lumpy's and Flippy and Flaky's heads. And then jump over the bombs and was two feet away to get the prize. Lumpy grabbed Fritz by accident and threw him which smacks Flaky into Toothy who then bumps into frost to the top. "Congratulations Flaky, Fritz, Frost, and Toothy! You four are safe and therefore have invincibility!"

The four contenders cheered and hugged each other. Lumpy who was shocked as he looked down in defeat. Rhyme who was breathing quickly got up from his climb and slipped and pushes Lumpy by accident into the bombs which impaled through his stomach which cause the beeps to go crazy. The figure presses the button which causes a massive explosion which the mountain breaks into pieces which the snow takes in Ruffy, Rhyme, Flaky, Toothy, Fritz, Lumpy(who blew up), Benny, Hollow (who were choking and killing each other), Frost, and Flippy. They both were smash into the doors which broke and the snow came in. the other contenders were shocked to see what happened. Flippy, Flaky, Frost and Fritz got up from the snow and walk toward the other contenders. Ruffy, Toothy, Followed by the two ex-army cadets. Rhyme, Mime, Flippy, Ruffy, and Clumy went to separate the two rivals from each other. Lumpy's Body parts and blood were coming out of the snow. People were somewhat shocked. While some were cheering that he died. "Ok now he's gone, I like to know what me, and these three fuckers won for a prize." Toothy said. Flaky, Frost, and Fritz got angry and then gave Toothy an atomic wedgie. "Ye-Ow!" Toothy said. "Well assface what you won is immunity from the surprise we have for you and our lovely, awesome viewers out there." The host said.

"What?! I don't care about that immature, piece of crap, shitface, fucking viewers! They can kiss my ass all day!" Toothy said. Then he turned to the readers. "Yeah you heard me fuckers. Kiss my ass!" he said as he flips out the bird at the readers and turned to the intercom and the shocked contenders. "Dude… you have made yourself dead to the viewers man… their going to kill you man really." The host said. "I don't care if they hate me. I'm the best and I'll win no matter what. Now what's the fucking prize?!" Toothy said. "Well you four are safe from not getting killed in the sudden death elimination!" the host said. "Yeah! You see you fuckers out there! You can't vote me off to die tonight! Ha! You guys are pure losers! Just like people. You call yourself strong and unbeatable. All I see is weakness inside of you. You all deserve to die!" Toothy said pissing off the whole group of contenders and viewers. The group then grabbed Toothy and threw him into a pool filled with eels. "Oh shit!!" Toothy said as he receives 20,000 volts of electricity into his body. As he got out he curses under his breath and leaves to relax from tonight, since he won't be going to death row. "You three must also go… you can't see this. It might get brutal for you guys to handle." The host said. As the trio leave, Flaky walks up to Flippy who was scared about dying early in the game. "Flippy… please don't go. I'll miss you if you die. You and I… were connected you know, and I like you, no love you very much. Please don't die tonight." Flaky said holding Flippy's hands. "Don't worry I'll count every step of the way and I know I'll be there on your side even if I'm dead or not." Flippy said as he got closer to Flaky. Then Flaky got closer to Flippy and they both pucker up their lips and then they kiss in front of the other contenders who were watching. "Aww…." They said. Then Flaky waved good-bye and went into the room which shut and locked behind her.

She went to her bed and started to sob a little. Toothy who was next to the wall looked at her with an ugly and evil face. "You know he's going to die tonight." Toothy said. "You shut up and leave her alone." Frost said. "So what you're her fucking mother or something you piece of shit fag." Toothy said. "You are a mean person. How dare you say all those mean things to all those people out there? You don't deserve to win. You deserve to die out there instead of them. You are just a prick who needs to leave us alone." Flaky said. Toothy backed up and had nothing to say turned and went to the other room. Nice there Flaky. "You're starting to gain some courage." Fritz said. Toothy in the other room kept looking at the floor. "She has done it too far. She's the next one to die right after her boyfriend. And I'll make sure it happens. And I will win this game, even that means I'll die trying." Toothy said as he looked up and grin. Then it switches to the other contenders out in the main room. "Well as you know, one out of 19 of you guys are left to be chosen to die. Once you have been chosen, you are killed immediately by our trap. But for right now we must wait for our viewers to vote for any character to die. Yep that's right you guys will now vote for one of them to die. They live or die… make your choice." Then it switches to static.

**Yes!! This chapter is finally over now. As you know it's true about what the host says. You guys can get to vote finally. Remember it has to be the character of your choice or you like the less. The characters that can be pick to die. These characters are Drunky, Luna, Hollow, Clumy, Ruffy, Lucky, Spotty, Sparky, Flippy, Benny, Rhyme, Mime, Disco Bear, Nutty, and Petunia. Who will die next? When will Toothy die? Will Spotty ever maybe confess her somewhat feelings for Disco? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway! 19/24 Remaining.**

**20****th**** Place: Lumpy**

**Status: He's real fucked up now…**

**Cause of Death: Body blown up by bombs and dynamite.**

**DDD09 signing out.**

**P.S: If you guys review all the way to 50 or 45 reviews. You guys will be safe for the next two challenges after the break episode if it will happen. No matter if you win or lose you'll have immunity. And you'll be thank for and receive a cookie. Good luck guys and keep on writing like always.**


	10. You Die, They Live

**Hey Guys i'm back! after of along weeks of waiting my computer is finally fix. so any way lets begin shall we? And thanks for the reviews. anyway lets begin our first break chapter.**

The fifteen unsafe getawayers sat in wooden, folden, and metal chairs as they await for the host to begin to tell them who's safe and who is going to have their fate seal for good. Some of them felt that they might not die tonight. Other's well were scared that they are going to be dead. Like Petunia. She look around to see others were talking and others were waiting to have this over with. Disco who was sitting next to Spotty started talking to her and flirt, but he was unsuccesful. Spotty was scowling at her new rival...Sparky who was scowling and growling back at her. "Your gone you know that? after this we wont be seeing you anymore." Spotty said. "Let's see if your right" Sparky said as she turned her head. Disco then wink at Spotty and started dancing to his moves. "Hey i know you like me. just say it so we dance to the funk huh?" Disco said as he did his growl and turned to see if she might say something. Spotty who lightly blush told him "No i dont like you period. Now please shut up and leave me alone." Then the intercom went on as the host was about to begin. "Well i guess this means it's time for one of you guys to go. If you do not recieve this hard, metal wrench you'll fall into the trapdoor underneath you, which any trap, or anything under their will kill you in a instance. If not, well enjoy watching you die slowly and painfully." The Host said. "You are a person." Petunia said. "Why, thank you." The host said. "Well the people that are safe are...." The host said. Then everyone got nervous to see who will get catch the wrench first. "Luna your safe." Then a wrench flew into the air and Luna caught it. "Next are..." The host said as it look at the list. Drunky, Lucky, and Rhyme. Three wrenches came out one smack into Disco's face and landed into Rhyme's hand. "Well thanks afro dude" Rhyme said. "Don't Mention it." Disco said.

The Twelve contenders were growling, scared to see who will be safe."Ruffy, Clumy, Mime, Hollow, and Benny. You guys are also safe." The host said as five more wrenches came. the two knocked out the two war rivals into the ground. The final seven contenders now were really scared and looked at each other in the eyes. Nutty, Sparky, Spotty, Mime, Flippy, Disco Bear, and Petunia were now seeing the wrenches for their survival. "Next ones to be called are..... Flippy, Mime, an Disco Bear!" The three wrenches came and both Mime and Flippy caught it. but Disco got smash into the face by the metal tool and started bleeding from the nose. "Oh crap my nose." Disco said while holding his nose. "Well you four got some votes. the next one goes to

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Nutty. The crazed squirrel got happy and got the wrench and started sucking on it as it was a big lollipop. The final three girls knew one of them will be gone for good. Next is... Sparky! The bunny cheered and got the wrench. "Told you i wont be going." "Damn it" Spotty said under her breathe.

Then the final two girls sitting down looking at each other started to sweat. "The last wrench goes to...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Spotty!" The Dog was shocked and somewhat happy as she got her wrench and hugged Disco at the process. when she notice what happened she let go and said "That never happened ok?" "oh dont worry that was real groovy of you oh yeah." Disco said grinning. Petunia who was sad she got up and kiss Nutty and told him good luck and once she sat back down the door opened up and she felled and screamed.

Everyone looked into the hole to see Petunia Impaled through spikes into her body as her organs, guts, and blood splattered everywhere. After a few second of twitching she died. Then everyone went to room so they can sleep to get rid of the image of the death of their friend. Toothy who saw them come in went over to see who died. Flaky, Fritz, and Frost were happy to see who survive but were sad about Petunia who died. Toothy got pissed and told everyone to go screw themsleves and went back to his bed and sat there, putting his hands on his face to cover the tears that were coming. "i cant believe she's gone of these ignorant bastards. I'll avenge your death Petunia. you didnt deserve to die one of the others should.... and that's what i'm going to do for the rest of the game. Tomorrow will be a new day and to take a break from this hell and to plan to make them betray, break up, or kill each other." Toothy said in his thoughts. Then he got into his bed and close his eyes smiling, waiting for the new day to come.

The Next Day...

The sun started shining across the dark, creepy woods as animals hid into the darkness. the eighteen contenders who were bother by the sun were woken up to a bunch of people in the room with camera's and microphones to their faces. Ruffy who was being pick by a stick by a fan got annoyed and grabbed the stick and snapped it. "WHAT! what the hell do you want?!" Ruffy said. "Hi! I'm your biggest fan! can i have your autograph?" The girl fan said as she raise her book in his face with a pen. "Well ok then." The Ruffy signs the book and shoves it into the dad's face and walks off. Flaky who was sleeping was lifted off the bed by her fans and news crew so they can ask her questions.

After everyone got up they went to the main room so they can leave but they saw chairs their and the intercom came on. "Hello you lucky survivors! Today is your first ever break. So you guys will be interview and tell your awesome readers and fans that are cheering you on about how it feels to be here and stuff." The host said. "Wow that's it? for how long?" Toothy said being annoyed already. Till the hand hits one" The hoat said. "That's like fourty-five minutes" Clumy said who was looking around. "Yep and now begin." The host said as everyone went to their spots.

[**Toothy]**

"Well are yous gonna stand there like a bunch of retarded jackasses or are you gonna start asking me questions?" Toothy said just chilling back. "Ok our question to you is why are you a prick?" The news lady said as Toothy spiiled the soda out of his mouth into the group of people who got mad."WHAT!!" Toothy said as he got mad. "What did you say to me bitch?" Toothy said to the news lady who got worried. "ask me something else before i slaughter you and your fat fuck camera guy." Toothy said who pointed at the camera guy who got mad. "Hey!" "Well anyway what do you think of this contest so far?" The lady said to Toothy. "You want to know how much i think about this contest?" Toothy said as the two crew members started nodding their heads. "Well this contest is a..." Then it switches to where Lumpy is trying to fix a tv with a spoon that says. Were having technical difficulties.

**[Disco Bear]**

The Bear who started dancing for the crew members cheer him on as he did a split and then a moonwalk. Then he back flip and landed on the chair and grin and growl at the crew members. some of the fans were squealing. Spotty who walked by got mad and left. "So what are you guys going to ask me?" "Well how do you feel with the other contestants?" one of the reporters ask. "Hmm i seem to like all of them except Toothy who has been a pain for the past few challenges and can't stop annoying the crap out of us like last time." *Flashback* "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey answer me you fucktard! Yeah you can't answer because you suck and i rule." Toothy said to Disco whose head was red as a tomato. Then Toothy was walking over to where Flaky and Flippy were and shove both of their faces into their food. "Ha! Losers!" Toothy said. Flippy who got angry, grabbed the knife and jabbed it into Toothy's neck and jab his other hand into his stomach and rip out his organs and then his spine and threw his body into the garbage can. *End of Flashback* "Uh That never really happen." the lady said. "What can a man imagine?" Disco said as he sigh happy. "Do you think you might have a chance to get a girl for once?" one of the other reporters said. "Yes and i do and that's Spotty!" Disco said out loud. Spotty who heard was surprise in embarrasment when she heard that. "Why me?" Spotty said as cameras flash in her face and reporters started asking lots of questions. "Sorry about that!" Disco said.

After a few interviews and questions the contenders were really getting annoyed by the reporters. Even Toothy who was bashing the camera on the news reporters head for annoying the heck out of him. Ruffy was smashing his head on the table. Spotty was covering her face due to what happend. Flaky and Flippy who couldnt have any privacy started going crazy on the crew and fans. Then the fourty five minutes went and everybody started to leave. Rhyme and Mime who were entertaining the kids waved good-bye to the groups of kids and other people that were then went to his room to relax. Sparky went to her bed just along with Clumy, Nutty, Toothy, Disco, Frost, and Fritz who really do anything went to have a long rest.

"So you guys want to play something?" Ruffy said. "What about Rockband or Guitar Hero?" Hollow said. "No, what about Brutal Legend?" Sparky said holding up the case. "Ok!" the group said as they went to play. The moon is shown were a bird is standing on a branch and looks at the readers. "T-T-T-That's all bitches!" The bird said smiling.

End of Day 5 and 6.

**Well sorry if i didnt do all the interviews. They will be made each seperated so you know what they felt on this interview. As you know a new poll was up a few days ago so you can vote two characters if you want. Well i hope everyone likes it. as you know the challenges are back once again in the next chapter. So get ready for more voilence, more strong language, and more romance. so find out what will happen next on Paradise Getaway!!**

**And sorry if also this chapter wasnt good and no flames.**

**19th Place: Petunia**

**Status: She's all messed up and i mean MESSED UP!**

**Cause of Death: Voted off to her doom and impaled by spikes.**

**DDD09 Signing out.**


	11. Death To All Mines

**Well I like to thank all the people that review my last chapter. Well now it's down to our final eighteen contenders to compete for the grand prize. Five original characters, twelve Oc's, and One awesome Host. Who will die next? What will this challenge do to our contenders? Will it be explosive to them or will it blow it all for them to win? And I will like to thank HollowxxxfromHappyTree for the challenge idea. And now let's begin shall we?**

The sun was shining its bright light, and the birds giving their good old chirp of the morning. The Breeze was going through the holes of the building and cracked windows. In some of the rooms in the warehouse there was nobody there. Then it goes to the room where all the contenders were sleeping. Drunky who got up started yawning and got up and scratch his ass and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Cool water went and started splashing his fur as he was starting to fall asleep in the bathroom, but kept on trying to keep himself up. Toothy who was up the whole time went in and flushed the toilet which hot water started coming out and burning on Drunky's skin as he woke up immediately and ran out of the bathroom screaming. Toothy then came out laughing as everyone got up and started to growl at the bully beaver. "What? It's funny." Toothy said grinning. "No it's not funny. You wouldn't like it if that was you." Flaky said. "Oh shut it you stupid bitch. You think you're brave? Well you're not because you are very weak." Toothy said as he left the room.

"He needs to go. We need to kill him off today or we'll be annoyed by him until we die." Fritz said as he got up from his bed. "Yeah that's true we all have had it with him. We better hope this challenge kills him" Hollow said looking at the group. "Well let's do this another time because I'm hungry and I need to feed my stomach so I can get through this." Disco said as he left the room. "Yeah and I need to get more beers from my keg out there." Drunky said as he left to have a beer of a lifetime.

The eighteen getawayers went to the tables to await their food as they sat down on each of the four tables. Then panels on the tables open up to which food and a soda came up to their faces and set it which the panels close. Then everyone picked up their utensils and started eating the breakfast. Disco who shove the food into his mouth and swallowing it started going around asking people for their food. "Dude chill man we haven't started eating and you're begging for food already. Relax and it will come." Clumy said as he put the fork into the hash browns and put it into his mouth to which started torturing Disco.

"NO!!! Why!" Disco said. Spotty got annoyed and gave him the food and left. "Hey thanks." Disco said as he pours the whole entire thing into his mouth and threw it into the air which smacks Toothy in the face who slips and causes the food to go on top of Flaky, Flippy, Luna, and Frost. Flippy got out from his seat and grabbed Toothy and throws him into the garbage can. "Damn it!" Toothy said. Rhyme, Mime, Lucky, and Fritz who were sitting at a table were talking. "So what do you guys think today's challenge might be?" Fritz said.

"I don't know Fritz nobody knows until that psycho sick host tells us." Lucky said as the intercom started to go on. "Well here it goes then." Lucky said as she turned so did Rhyme, and Mime. "Hello lucky survivors. Are you ready to compete in our new challenge that will blow your mind!?" The Host said over the intercom. "What is it?" Benny said being interested. "Come on outside then. But you have twenty five seconds before this place blows up. And your time began just now." The Host said as he laughs. The Contenders got up and ran around screaming looking for an exit.

Twenty seconds were left on the screen as Flippy, Benny, Hollow, Ruffy, and Flaky ran toward one of the closed doors as they started twisting the knob which wouldn't open. Then Flippy and Hollow kick the door which broke the handles and falls to the floor. The group left the building as the others were trying to escape. Frost who grabbed a chair threw it which smashes one of the windows and got out with Luna who ran to be far from the building.

Twelve seconds remaining on the clock as Nutty, Toothy, Disco Bear, and Spotty ran toward the busted down door as one of the bombs that was set to early explode and parts of the roof came down as they dodge it. One of the sharp pieces then hits the floor which sends it back toward the last remaining trapped contenders. Benny who came back told everyone to escape by the window. As everyone headed there the metal sharp piece that was in the air flew straight toward them.

Nutty who was the first to go up was grabbed by Toothy and threw him toward the other contenders and jump up on the window still and turned toward the others and say "Sayonara losers!" Toothy said as he grin and escape and didn't notice Benny who was there kicked him in the face and started running.

Five seconds were left as Nutty help the others get out as the metal piece impaled into Nutty's body as blood gush out. Nutty then pulled it out and threw it to the ground and jump out of the window and was dragged by his arms by Benny. As they were far from the building the counter hit zero and bombs then activated which started blowing pieces of the warehouse as window's were all destroy and it started raining glass. And then the room with all of their belongings was then blown up as clothes, iPods, and other things were in the air and were smash into the ground with burned and destroyed clothing.

Nutty was then help out by his friends as they tried to help him out. But they couldn't. Nutty was lucky as the blood stop and piece's of destroy clothing and tied around his body to stop anymore blood or have some infections to come. "Thanks guys." Mime smiled and Rhyme who nodded and say "You're welcome anytime." Drunky who looked around saw the building on fire. "No! This can't be. Now I can't drink anymore! I was saving it for an awesome party for us after we kill the buck tooth asshole right?" Drunky said to Lucky, Rhyme, and Mime who were surprise from what they heard. Toothy who heard got mad and went up to Drunky. "What did you say you piece of crap fatass who can't get a life! The only thing you do is go around screwing people and drinking this crappy liquid called beer!" Toothy said as he smack the beer out of Drunky's hand and fell to the floor which smashes into pieces.

"Oh you are so dead!" Drunky said as he headed toward Toothy who backed up and started running from the drunken animal. Ruffy and Clumy looked at each other as they sat down and watch them fight. Disco who grin watch the show as he sat on a log with Spotty who was tired. "Hey sorry for what happen in the morning and annoying you." Disco said. Spotty turn and look at Disco in the eyes. "It's ok. I'm sorry for all the things for the past few days." Spotty said. "Nah I needed that. But really are you telling the truth?" Disco said. "Yeah well you ready to compete?" Spotty said. "Yeah I'm ready for anything" Disco said. Then the two got up and started walking together as Disco stick his foot out and trip the beaver who trip and his face was then smash into a rock which destroyed his two buck teeth as they cracked and started falling down into the ground in pieces.

Toothy screamed in pain as he grabbed his mouth. But then was tackle to the ground by Drunky. "Oh come on! Now I have Jabba on my ass now!" Toothy said as he was punch in the face. Then a box was falling from the sky as the parachute sprouted out and stops the speed and starts going down slowly. The eighteen contenders gather around as the box settle down to the ground and Flippy then used his bowie knife and stabbed the edges and pops the nails off. And then pushes off the top to look what's inside. Inside the box were white blindfolds cloth and a radio. "What the hell?" Fritz said as he picks up one of the cloths. "Blindfolds?" Lucky said. Then the radio went on as static went for a few seconds and then silence. Everybody went in closer as a voice came.

"Hello my fellow friends, as you know we're going to start our first blind challenge. And today you guys are going to do the Blind Death Mine Field Challenge!!" The Host said through the radio. "Wait what?! A mine field! Is he crazy?" Spotty said who was next to Fritz and Disco Bear. "He is crazy and so are you anyway let's finish this so I can get back and find this host and destroy him." Sparky said.

"Well as you know since there is less girls in this one of them will go after each two guys. And if you want to know these mine fields rows will get hard by each row. The first will just be a mine while the other five will have nothing. But then the second row will have a mine and a trap. And it will be different traps at each of the rows. And it will continue until the last row were five large squares will have traps and a mine. And only one can receive a victory and be safe for the next challenge and advantage." The Host said as he finishes his directions with the getawayers who were scared and frighten about it.

"So is anyone willing to go first?" Lucky said as everyone remains still and quiet. "I guess this means that no one doesn't want to die today." Clumy said. Hollow who put his blindfold on walk toward the first row as he put the blind fold over his eyes. Hollow randomly guess and choose the second square to the middle square. And nothing happened. Hollow sigh and rubbed the sweat off his head and kept on walking.

**Row 2**

Hollow sigh and started breathing in and out slowly and walk to the left and step in the five square and nothing happened. And then Hollow walked off and then stood there as he breathes for the third row.

**Row 3**

Some of the contenders clapped and cheered for Hollow while Toothy concentrated at the field and making a strategy or plan to get through it easier. "Hmm now I might win this the fastest since they are not paying attention to any of this crap." Toothy said to himself. Hollow now started to sweat since half of the squares will lead to his demise while the other three will save him. But now he thought "What happens if they were mixed up?" Then Hollow stepped on the middle and nothing happened. And Hollow sigh and made a smile since he was close to win. Then he went to the next row which deducts his percentage to live.

**Row 4**

"Only two squares might cause me to live to see the day light again. I'm scared shitless man." Hollow said in his thoughts. "No! Do it and win for the both of us you fool! Once we win we'll be safe and I can gain control and kill them. How about that?" A voice said. "No I won't. Now get out of my head." Hollow said as the voice disappeared. Then Hollow had nothing else to do. Time was running out and he has two choices to make. And those are to live or die. As he started walking he felt grass at his feet and kept on walking but then backed up as he felt pain on both of his legs. He was about to pulled his blindfold up until he heard the host laughing and corrects its voice. "Well, Well I see we might have a cheater on our hands. And I wouldn't do that if I were you. You will be fucked up like there's no tomorrow." The Host said. Then Hollow step over and steps on the five right side square and was safe. And then got off and went up to the last row.

**Row 5**

Hollow stood there as he was sweating down to his legs as he knew that he must pick a square randomly that will give him victory and be safe. Toothy ran and jump on each square that Hollow did and step on a square which nothing happen as Toothy land on the ground grinning as he won once again. Everybody groan once again since Toothy won. Hollow then receive 50,000 volts of electricity as it goes through his entire body and Hollow step on one of the squares and jump and landed. The square blew up as fire came from the ground and started warming Hollow from the cold air. "Ok Who's next?" The Host said on the radio. Everybody got scared as one of the girls went up. Sparky who was push into the ground got up and curse and put the blindfold on and started walking up to the squares. "Oh and if you want to know. The squares are now change since it would be unfair if it was the same thing over again. It will suck and be boring." The host said. Sparky got mad. "Yeah and your unfair too by cheating and being whiny bitch just like your buddy Toothy." Sparky said. "Screw you!" Toothy said. Then Sparky began as she was about to make her move.

She walk to one of the squares and was about to step on it until Toothy got a remote and presses a button which activates the Mine and blows it up near Sparky's face and flies to the ground which her blindfold is half destroyed and gets shocked by starts going crazy. "This is so damn awesome!" She said as then Barbwire came off from the ground and slice a part of her skin as the wire cut her skin too deeply. Then the Host said "OUT!" Sparky got up and said "What!?" Sparky said. You're out just like Hollow since he got shocked. "Dude that was mess up. Somebody did it on purpose and we'll find out now!" Hollow said. "My game, My Rules! Get used to them." The host said. "Next!" Frost who went up decided to go without the blindfold since he like it to be challenging. He step in one of the squares and nothing happened.

**Row 2**

Frost then pick the second square but then it blows up due to Toothy who was cheating as a present from the host. Frost then freezes the explosive pieces and fire in the air as he jump over the row and landed on the ground. The third row he step on one of the squares and fell in into the darkness. Luna then got scared as she saw Frost gone. Frost started climbing and got out and made it to the fourth row but was called out since he fell in.

Next one was Clumy who ran but blown back and smash into the wall which broke his back as he fell to the ground. "Oh crap!" Then Spotty was up next. Disco went up and said "Good luck you funky honey." As he winked and started doing his playful growls which cause Spotty to blush a lot more and said "Thanks." And walk up to the Mine field as she put the blindfold on and started walking. Toothy who was smiling at the progress of it was being spy on by Flippy and Flaky who follow him to see what was he doing. "I can't believe he's working with that host. So that's why he's been such an ass lately to win." Flaky said. "I know let's get out of here." Flippy said as they both left. Spotty who was at the fourth row survive the hell she has been through. Got exploded by mines two times. Almost got shot and stung four times and got shock twice. And she had enough with it. The last row and she didn't know which one to choose. As she jump on one of the squares. Toothy presses the button and the mine explodes under Spotty which sends her back to the beginning with the rest of the contenders.

Spotty saw her legs full with burns, bruises, and blood. She started to get off from the ground, minding the pain but she couldn't. Disco ran and pick her up. "You ok?!" Disco said as he put her next to a log to lean back as he look at the wounds. "No but thanks for caring" Spotty said. Toothy started laughing. "How stupid fools they are. No matter what I do, I'll always win and again until I'm the sole survivor." Toothy said as he saw Flippy and Flaky running to the group. "What…No!" Toothy said as he turns and runs out to stop the group but by the time he came he saw looks at him. "What's up guys?" Toothy said laughing as he started to back up slowly. "Oh you don't even want to know traitor." Benny said. Toothy backed up as he knew he had been caught. Then the radio went up and told them that they need to send somebody to pass through the challenge so they can finish it.

After brutal mistakes by a bunch of the other contestants. Disco's hair caught on fire after being electrocuted. Flaky being shot at with machine and shotguns. Luna holding on to the edge as she almost fell into a spiked floor hole. Mime almost stabbed to death by scorpions. Nutty whose legs were being cut and slice by trip barbwire. Flippy who passed looked at Toothy who was tied to the pole as he growl at them. Fritz ran up and passed the first two rows only to be tripped and landed on the ground and had a mine blown up in his face. Part of his skin hanging as he screamed with blood gushing out and fell to the ground out cold.

Ruffy who pass the two rows, carried Fritz over his shoulders and chose the next three squares which he fail on the last one as he jump over the hole. Then it was down to the last four contenders to try to win this challenge. Benny, Rhyme, Lucky, and Drunky. Then gray clouds started to form as drops came as Lucky was up next. She put the blind fold on but it kept on falling and then got tired and threw it to the ground. "Fuck it I'm doing this no matter what." Lucky said as she jumped on one of the squares as nothing happen. "Yes" Lucky said as she got off from the square lighting struck and strike Lucky as she blasted into the air and smashes right into the ground.

Pain went through her body as blood started coming out of her mouth. Drunky turned and was scared. "I don't want to do this anymore" Drunky said as he left. Rhyme let Benny go ahead. Benny ran to where the first row was. Rain and lighting hitting the ground as Benny dodge them. Then the guns pop out as he step on one of the squares from row one and jump over the second row and landed on one of the squares in the third row. Then he stops. He sigh as the square gave out and fell into a hole which Benny didn't have time to react as he fell into a pit with scorpions and snakes.

"No!!" Benny could say as he started to get sting and bitten by the poisonous animals. The snakes started biting him from each part of the body. Scorpions started stinging him as the poison started going inside of his body. Benny kept on screaming as one of the snakes bit his tongue to which Benny ripped the snake with his tongue still attach to the snake. Benny started to climb with the little bit of strength he had left. As he got to the top he was stung once more and turned around and saw Hollow and died with his eyes open.

Hollow ran toward the Dead bear but was stop by Flippy who held him back. Benny! I'm sorry! You didn't deserve to die!" Hollow said. Flippy who saw his dead pal and holding on to the other knew how it felt. Rhyme did the challenge and pass. Everyone gather around except Toothy who smiled as they dug a hole for Benny and buried him. As everyone left Toothy started to get worried and started running with his tied up body. "Uh guys are you going to untie me?!" Toothy said. On the ground there was writing on it. Here lies Benny.

A True Soldier, Brother, and Friend. Then it fades to black.

**Yeah it really is sad. And sorry to Thorn of Heartless about Benny's death. He made it good in the game. Well what might happen next? Will Toothy ever be untied? Will he ever die? Will Disco and Spotty finally go out? What will happen to Hollow after this? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!! Read And Review.**

**18****th**** Place: Benny**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Stung and bitten to death by Scorpions and Snakes.**


	12. Technical Difficulties Part 1

**Well then I like to thank you guys for reviewing. Well as you know were down to seventeen contestants. Six original contenders and eleven Oc's. Find out who will die next on Paradise Getaway. As you know each person that dies will be removing from the poll. After I reach the twentieth chapter I will make a new one. Well let's start shall we?**

The day wasn't good like it was. The sky got pitch black as lightning strike everywhere as rain was pouring in on the destroyed ware house. Most of the build was still high and not destroyed as the rest was caved in. some of the contenders found some of their stuff that wasn't destroyed. Some found extra clothes, phones and iPods, and other useful things that will help them. The burnt destroy cafeteria was being splash by water. The winds were picking up. The smash intercom was still working as static was going, annoying everyone. Then it went silence.

Everybody sigh as they heard noises in the air. Everybody started to get up as they looked up at the sky. Hollow still sitting stared at the floor ever since he lost his friend in the last challenge. As he looked up he saw a helicopter coming over the top of the destroyed warehouse. The radio next to Flippy came on to tell what is going on. "Well I see all of you guys are up and ready. And sorry about your belongings and all, but today you guys are going to a new location as this one will be automatically be destroyed as you guys leave. Once you get to the new location your new challenge will begin after you guys clean yourselves up and eat." The host said. Then the ladder dropped from the helicopter to the grounds of the warehouse as people started to climb on it. Toothy who was tied up used the metal shard to cut the rope and went to ladder and started climbing on it. Hollow still sitting didn't move a muscle. His thoughts were going through his head. Then he heard the same voice. "Hollow I know how it feels with all the pain and anger inside of you. Let it all out to get it over with. Let me help you. Let me help you win this thing and finish everyone off for you since you can't do it." The raspy deep voice said. "No I won't." Hollow said. "Don't worry sooner or later you will do it like you always do. And you won't stop me no matter what." The voice said as it left.

Flippy who called Hollow's name came over and picked him up to his feet. "Come on we have to get out of here." Flippy said. Hollow walked over to the ladder and started climbing as the two soldiers were the last two to get in as the helicopter went up into the air and the ladder rolled up and put inside as the doors shut and left the building. As everyone looked at the warehouse one last time, the place was then blasted down as bombs exploded and more parts of the building went down and everything went to the hard ground. There was nothing left of the building. And fire blazing as smoke went into the air. Then the helicopter left to reach its new destination.

**A few minutes later….**

Some of the animals begin to sleep since they left. Others were talking about their past and life and what they do for a living. Flippy and Flaky cuddled up and started talking. Rhyme and Mime were doing a prank on Toothy who was asleep as they stuck a firecracker underneath his feet and got a match from Rhyme's pocket and lit it as they backed off. Disco was watching started to laugh silently as the firecracker went off and Toothy woken up screaming and started to cry as he saw his body fully red as he went to find something to cool off. Disco started to laugh. Spotty started to get closer to Disco so can she can start talking or do something stupid to make her laugh. As she got closer, Disco who had his eyes close and laugh softly to control himself put his hand on Spotty who was shocked decided to control herself too and looked out the window.

Disco then noticed who he was touching. "Hey it's you. How are you?" Disco Bear said. Spotty turned and smile. "I'm doing well you know. Still sad about a lot of people dying." Spotty said. "Yeah I know." Disco said as he got a little closer. "But at least your still here." Disco said which made Spotty blush. "Aw thanks and you too since you help me out in the last challenge." Spotty said. "Hey the least I can do." Disco said as they both were getting closer. As they stare into each other's eyes they puckered up their lips as they were about to kiss. When their lips were about to touch their moment got ruin as Toothy push them out the way to tell them that they were at the new location. "Dude you just ruined a great moment here." Disco said. "Does it look like I give a shit? Now get your asses off we have to get in." Toothy said as he got off. Then the too smiled and hold hands as they got off.

They saw an abandon building almost as the same one from last time but a little different. The walls were brick red as some of the windows were blocked up with wood. As they went through the open gate the radio went on again. "Well this is your new location until the end of the game. As you were instructed I better hope you stay in the rooms you are assigned to. Because there are some things you don't want to in to. And you better stay away because this is my first and last warning." The host said. Then the gates opened and they went to big black doors as they were opened up by themselves and they went in.

There were rotten stenches in the air as everybody covers their noses. "Oh man that's really gross." Disco said. "Yeah just like your mom." Toothy said. "Forget it." Disco said as he left to take a shower. Flaky also had to use the restroom as she went to find it. Disco who went inside went into the bathroom stalls to see if they have any showers. As he went in a figure came out of nowhere and smash his knee with a pipe and then stabbed him in the neck with a dose of some liquid and knocked him out.

Flaky who used the bathroom went to the sink and turned on the water. Then she heard a noise and started to get scared. As she had the water in her hands, she splashes it on her face. As she put her head up to see herself in the mirror a figure was right behind her smiling as it grabbed the back of her head and smashed her face into the mirror. Everyone was heading toward the noise in the bathroom as the lights started going off and on. Everybody was looking around. As the lights kept on going off, screams were heard each time as somebody was knocked down to the floor. Spotty who backed up was grabbed from behind and taken into the darkness. Sparky who was looking around and trying shocking whoever is doing this, gets shocked by a tranquilizer dart and falls to the floor. Flippy, Clumy, Frost, Rhyme, and Ruffy who were left looked around until Clumy tripped and saw the figure kicked him in the face which knocked him out.

Ruffy and Rhyme were then taken up by a net as two figures pulled them up. Frost and Flippy were back to back as they were ready. Then they saw an old enemy arise from the dark. "It's you! That bus driver fucker who put us to sleep!" Frost said as he remembers the same old face from day one. "Yes it's me." The driver said as he punch Flippy in the face and smash his head to the wall which knocked him out as he turned to Frost who ran up to him was about to punch him. But the driver grabs his arm and punches him in the stomach. "Ha ha!! You think you can beat me eh? Well you can't because I'm a very strong and powerful!" The driver said. Frost who then touch his arm which then started freezing his arm to an icicle. Then Frost kicks it which smashes and destroys the driver's arm. "You bastard!! You broke off my arm! I'll kill you!" The driver said as he jump kick frost to the face and threw him to the wall.

Frost looked up with blood coming down as he saw the driver kicked him. "Good night you piece of shit" The driver said. As a few hours go by Toothy who was in a room opened his eyes as he looked around to see a TV, scalpels, knifes and other tools, and a door. The TV went on as he saw a figure turned and looked at him. It wasn't a person, but a doll staring at him with its red eyes as its cheeks were white with a spinning red circle. Then it opens its mouth to speak. "Hello Toothy do you want to play a game?" The doll said. Then Toothy scream. "NOOO!!!"

To Be Continued…

**Yes Part one is over. And this challenge will be based on like the movie Saw. Part two will be coming out soon. So hang on till we find out what will happen to our seventeen contenders. Who will fall victim to the latest trap. Most of the traps from the movies will be used. But if you have any trap ideas send them in. And also there will be a music challenge coming up after this. It will involve your characters to sing, Play an Instrument, and Dance to the music you choose. It can be any genre. So send in the song you want for your character to sing. And if you want him/her to play and sing it's fine with me. Well I'll be seeing you guys next time. Read and Review guys. It helps me to see how you guys like it.**

**DDD09 Signing out.**


	13. Technical Difficulties Pt 2

**Well everybody seems to like the new challenges. Well I also like to thank the awesome readers for reviewing. And Also I to thank all the people that gave me the songs of what they want their characters to sing. So let's finish part two of this challenge. Let's start were we left on with Toothy who has just encounter the famous serial killer and torturer Jigsaw or Billy the Puppet in the room that will begin the first trap. And here we go!**

Toothy started struggling as his hands were tied to the chair. The doll looked at him as he started to speak once again. "Your life has been nothing but pain and…" Was the all the doll could say before Toothy interrupted him. "You look like a fag." Toothy said. "Wait what?" The doll said. "I said you look like a fag." Toothy said. "No I'm not a fag I'm here to tell…" "Fag" Toothy said as he interrupted the doll once again. "Will you stop calling…" The doll said as he got interrupted once more. "Fag!!!" Toothy said. "I had enough with you for the last time! I should let you die right now and just get it over with! Wait why can't I do it now? I'm freaking jigsaw. Sorry Game over for you buck toothed bitch." Jigsaw said as the puppet press the button and the device automatically came on and went to close it in to seal Toothy's fate. "Wait No!" Toothy all could say as the device shut and stabbed Toothy's face in. Then Toothy fell to the floor as blood gush out of the mask as he twitches and died. "Ahh!" Toothy said as he woken up from his dream. He thought he was safe until he looked around the room he was in.

"No don't tell me this is the same room I was…" Toothy could say as the TV went on with the same face as it stared at him. "Hello Toothy I want to play a game. For all your life you been a nice person but really you're an evil demise person of a bully that does nothing except ruin the lives of your friends, family, and the people you loved the most. But mostly you have been a rat to save your life but seal the other one you sacrifice. But now it's time to return the favor and make you pay the price for what you done. Because the device you're strapped in is what I like to called the venomous flytrap." Then it shows the device strapped around Toothy's neck with spikes in the mask. "How do I get out of this thing?" Toothy said with fear in his eyes. "I thought you'll never ask. There's a key in the room if you want to know." Jigsaw said. Toothy sigh for relief for the news. "But the thing is the key isn't hanging around in the room, it's inside of your body" Jigsaw said as it shows an X-Ray of Toothy's body with the key around his stomach, and liver. Then the doll started to laugh. "Let the game begin." Then the TV starts to go static and turns off. Toothy then drops the X-Rays as he started to pull the device off but didn't budge.

"Damn it!" Toothy said as he tried to walk a wire attach to the device wouldn't let him walk. Toothy started to pull but didn't work for the first time but tried again harder and pulled the string out which activated the timer. It shows sixty seconds on the clock as Toothy started to get worried as he found a box. As he opened it, he found a scalpel inside as he knew what to do. With forty-five minutes remaining on the timer on the device, Toothy close his eyes as he started to stab his body multiple times to which he started ripping his stomach open. "Shit! This hurts like hell!" Toothy said as he put his hand into his stomach and starts looking inside with the mirror he found inside the box. As he was searching he found the key and pulled it out and put the key into the lock.

Ten seconds were remaining as he tried to put the key in. as he did it for the fifth time he got it right and twist the lock and then it unlock as Toothy crack a weak grin. As he pulled the mask off and threw it to the ground as the timer hit zero and the trap activated and snap shut. Toothy sigh as he forgot about the blood coming out. He grabs the box and finds stitches and the note. _Congrats, you're still alive as you find the stitches inside. Your test isn't over yet. You must SAVE one of the other subjects that are around this building. If you can save them, you win a surprise at the very end. If not then you'll suffer for your whole life as the person you really are and will suffer through another one of my traps. The game begins now._ Toothy then takes the stitches and uses the mirror once again.

**Somewhere else around the building in another one of the rooms.**

Inside the room with a box on top of a bunch of boxes. Flippy woken up as he looked around and saw a tape recorder next to him. It said play me. As he press play the voice went up as it told what will be said. "Hello Flippy, I want to play a game. For many years after you went to the war, you continue your life, only to have it worse than before as everything you see or hear it reminds you of it. Well now you get to face it once more, but only to defeat your problem and get it on with your life but only to have a new problem as you reach the end of the line. Will you beat it or have it worse as losing the one you love. Live or die Flippy, make your choice." The voice said as the tape ended.

Flippy started kicking the box from left to right as he fell off from the other boxes as it smash to floor. Flippy's back went into pain as he mind the pain and got up. He looked around as he saw trees and felt the grass. Then he heard birds and shooting. Flippy started too backed up as he remember the whole thing. Flippy couldn't handle it as he started to walk trying to find a way to get it off his head. Then he heard screaming as he looked up he saw somebody being dragged into the jungle as he ran toward the noises as he pulled his knife out to kill and save the hostage.

**Around the warehouse in another room**

Spotty who woken up saw Disco strapped to a device as he was asleep. Spotty got up and started to walk over to him but was pulled back as a device around her neck with a strong wire attach to the wall. And then she saw a box there with a key inside. And also a Tape Recorder next to her. Spotty picked it up and didn't want to press it but she did as the voice came on. "Hello Spotty, I want to play a game. Your time and time of hating Disco has come a lot to you. But we all see you have deep feelings for him. But now it's time for you to choose. Can you save yourself, the one you love, AND the person you hate the most?" The voice said as lights came on where it shows a big hole and were Sparky is down inside with a chain around her neck as she looked up and saw Spotty. "Hey! You there yeah please help me!?" Sparky said screaming. Spotty was then pulled back. "Live or die Spotty. Make your choice" The voice said as the devices started on all three of them. Spotty started running toward the box as she kept fighting with the device. As she got close she smashes the box and got the key and unlocked the device.

Spotty ran over to were Disco is at. The pendulum swing started to go back and forth going down slowly for the funky bear. Spotty then saw dead bodies on hooks as it head toward saw blades as the bodies dropped blood, organs, and other body parts splash all over the yellow bunny as she started to scream as more came over her. Spotty groan as she went toward were Sparky is at. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Spotty said as she started climbing down the ladder to the screaming Bunny.

As she got of the ladder she held in her breathe to mind the rotten stench as she used the key from her trapped on the locked. As she started twisting it a few times…CLICK! The lock went open as she pulled up Sparky up from the disgusting body parts as they started climbing the ladder. As they got out Spotty went over to Disco to find a way to get him out of his trap. Sparky who kept on coughing started vomiting on the ground. She got up and went toward the dog and bear. "Help me please. Is there any way to free him?" Spotty said as she looked at the Bunny who looked like if she was about to faint. The Blade then started to swing a lot faster and went down a little bit faster. Sparky studied the trap and then saw one of the keys in the two panels next to Disco's hands. "Look the key is right there on the right panel" Sparky said pointing. Spotty put her hand inside the panel and was close to the key as she push a switch as the top and bottom walls went up and started crushing Spotty's hand as she screamed when she started pulling it out. But then she grabbed the key and pulled it out and fell to the floor as she held in the pain as she threw the key to Sparky who unlock the left lock and went to the other side and put the key in and went to the door and opened it. "What are you doing?!" Spotty said as she got up and held her bloody hand.

"Letting you finish the game. I can't help you anymore" Sparky said as she left the room and ran out. Then the blade swing to which slices Disco's body as blood gush out. Spotty twisted the key and unlocked him and pulled him off the platform to the ground. Disco wakes up to Spotty holding him. "Spotty… you ok?" Disco said. Spotty who looked at him placed her lips on his as they kissed. Disco was surprised at what happened. Then he returned it as he kissed her. As they broke from the kiss Spotty grabbed his hand and they ran out the room.

**In another room…**

In the room an animal strapped in a trap as he woke up. He saw a light bulb hanging and then saw a TV. The animal tried to move but couldn't. Then the TV went on as the doll started to turn slowly and looked at the surprised animal. "Hello Fritz I want to play a game. You have lived a good life here with some of the good people. But it seems people don't think you're the trustworthy guy people thought of. You always hating the sun, but mostly one thing and that's dying very slowly and painful. And I have my personal favorite trap of all for you to try out. The Rack. You'll love this trap but the thing is your trap won't start until the person that will come and save you has yet to arrive. But there will be someone to help you though. Then the light turns on as Lucky woke up as she saw Fritz Strapped and calling her to help him.

Lucky here must help you before the helper with the key comes to save you. Live or die Fritz and Lucky…Make your choice." Jigsaw said as the TV went off and the trap activated right away. "What?!" Fritz said. I thought he said it won't happen until the person came. Then the TV came on again. "You can never trust a serial killer" Jigsaw said as the TV went off once again as Fritz left arm started to twist very slowly. Fritz started to scream as his arm started to break very slowly. Toothy who was close around the area saw a box in front of the door. As he went to the box he opened it to find a key and a pistol inside but with no clip. There was a note also inside too. It said _it will help the person inside. This is the test you need to win. _ Toothy with an angry face bashed right into the room were Fritz's left arm was completely twisted as his bones were snapped and popping out of his arm.

Toothy ran in and went up to the trap where Fritz told Toothy to help him. "Ok, ok I'll help you. I have the key." Toothy said as he looked around were he place the key in one of the locks as his other arm came free. Toothy pulled the key out as he place it on his right leg lock. As he twisted the key in the lock it opened up as Fritz pulled his leg from the nail that was inside of his foot. "Damn it!" Fritz said as his other leg started to twist. "Crap! Hurry up man!" Fritz said. Toothy tried pulling the key but wouldn't budge. "Hey it's not coming out!" Toothy said. Lucky came from behind and tried herself but to find herself that Toothy was right. They looked around as Toothy saw were the other key was.

The key was inside a clear box but the problem was that there was a string attach to a trigger of a 12 gauge shotgun that was aiming at Lucky. Toothy grinned as he went to the gun trap. Lucky trying her best to safe Fritz as he left leg already twisted as blood gushing out as his bones snapping and popping out with veins cut up. Toothy who was looking at the trap studying it. Then he places his arm inside as he grabbed the key and unhooked the string and let go as he got his arms and body out the way which shot out and hit Lucky Square in the face. Blood coming out as her skin was hanging from her face as she collapsed to the ground. Most of the bullets hit the wall as some hit her face. She ripped one of her sleeves from her shirt and places it on her face to stop the blood but it wouldn't work.

Then Fritz's head starts to turn slowly as he screamed telling Toothy to hurry up. Toothy who came in front of Frits jammed the key into Fritz's throat as blood came out and cut out some air for Fritz. Fritz lost his voice as the trapped continued twisting his head completely as his neck bone popped out from his twisted head. Toothy who looked at the dead beaver and smiled. "Game over." Toothy said as he picked up a pipe from the floor and picked up Lucky and left the room to find others to "save". "He said to save on in the room. So that means leave one to died and leave the other to survive. I must save her before she dies." Toothy said to himself as he places Lucky's body on the ground and check her face wound. Then he checks her pulse. "Shit it's very low but still you're alive." Toothy said as he found a health kit in one of the drawers and started on her face.

**In The control room**

The Host watching the rooms as the other subjects starting to wake up. He smiled as the door busted open with the Driver coming in. "Hey! Help me with this wound ok?" The Driver said as he got mad looking at the patch stopping the blood. "Ok I'll help you. Evil bring me the tools and the mechanical arm since I'm almost done with it. Kevin my good friend lay down as I get ready to fix your arm." The Host said. "Ok then…" The bus driver said as Evil Flippy came in and place the items on the floor. Then the driver looked at what he saw a taser. "Uh what's that for?" The Driver said. "Oh that don't worry you don't need to worry about that." The host said as he started to fix the arm. Evil grabbed the taser and walked up quietly and then taser the driver in the neck. "Strong and powerful huh? Well not anymore." Evil said as he laid back and watch The Host do his job. As the host put in the last piece he drilled a hole in the driver's arm and then jabbed it in. "Well it will be tested soon. Put him in the freezing room with Luna. Frost will be facing an old enemy as he sees his girlfriend or friend with nothing on. That will make him go ballistic. But thank goodness the clothes will be with Frost for a clue." The Host said as he smiled. Evil then picked him up and left the room. The Host turned and looked at the camera's and smiled. "Yes this is going perfectly. One is already gone and we have sixteen contenders left. Somebody else better go. Well let's see what's going to happen next eh?" The Host said as it went into a room with Frost waking up and looking around.

"Uhh… Damn it! That hurt like hell." Frost said as he looks around the room to see where he was at. Then he looks at the TV. As he keeps looking at it, the TV went on with the same puppet turning its head looking straight at him. "Hello Frost…. Do you want to play a game?" The doll said. Frost started to growl as the puppet kept looking at him. "For so long you have been with Luna the girl who has been close to you. Your girlfriend or your best friend as you may call it. But today you must prove yourself to her to save her from the enemy or rival that you know." Jigsaw said as the TV switches to a camera angle of Luna naked hanging in chains in a freezer. As Frost got angry at what he was looking at, he pays close attention to who he saw in a corner. "The Bus Driver!" Frost said as his face went red.

"Yes and if you want to finish the job you must go through your trap then to find her room before she freezes to death. As you know to keep her warm theirs her clothes on the table and jackets for her to keep her warm. As you know the device strapped to your head is what I call the reverse bear trap." Jigsaw said as he shows an example of what it looks like. It shows a mannequin head as the timer goes out. Then the timer rings as the trap activates on the head as it explodes. Destroying part of the face which some what started the creature.

"Live or Die Frost. Make your choice." Jigsaw said as the TV went off and then Frost freezes the scrapples and breaks through them easily as he got up which breaks off the wire and activates the trap. Frost who looked around the room found nothing. "He's doing this for me to die?" Frost said in his head. Then Frost started to pull the mask off but didn't budge. The mask started to freeze as half of it was completely frozen. Frost then smash the mask against the wall as the mask breaks and falls to the floor. Frost starts running toward the door. As he touches the door electricity went through his body as it sends him back to the ground. The TV went back on as the puppet started to laugh at Frost who got angry. "You lied! You're doing this to let her die! You'll pay for this!" Frost said as he started freezing the shocking door. Then he broke it down and walks out as he grabbed the clothes and ran to find Luna.

**Back to Flippy.**

The veteran was starting to go insane as he kept following the noises and then he saw an animal being dragged in to a room with the door slamming. Flippy then walked up only to find a box with a clip inside with two bullets separated. As Flippy picked up the clip he grabbed the two bullets and put them in. Then he saw a note inside as he picked it up. As he read it he put it down as he kept thinking about it. "_One for the person you hate the most, and one for the one you'll meet face to face." _Flippy kept thinking about it. So there must be another box around with the other piece of the gun. Then he sneaks around to find a way in. Then he saw a back door. He pulled out his knife and twisted the knob slowly as it open slowly. He looks inside to see nothing but darkness. As he came in he heard noises upstairs as things were smash down and glasses smashing on the floor, and most of all screaming. Flippy then started remembering what had happen in the war.

Flippy got angry as he found a machete on the table and grabbed it and headed upstairs. Flippy walked slowly so he wouldn't be caught or be heard. Then he reach the door were he heard some soft noises. Then he breaks down the door and jumps in spinning on the floor and hid behind some boxes. The Terrorist turned and pulled out an AK-47 and started shooting. Flippy creep up and grabbed a jar and threw it at the terrorist which smashes into his face which blinds him for a second as Flippy ran up and slit it's throat and stabbed the body repeatedly. The terrorist went down to the floor as Flippy removes the mask. "No it can't be…" Flippy said.

**Back to Frost who was running.**

Frost ran, and ran looking for the room. Then he hears screaming. Then he breaks down the door to see Ruffy and Clumy who were in their own trap as well. "No! Frost you weren't suppose to kick the door open!" Clumy said as the ice blocks were then let go and were about to crush Clumy's head as frost froze it just in the nick of time as he let Ruffy and Clumy go. "Thanks" Ruffy said as they both left. Clumy ran out behind them to escape the hell. "Ok then guys have you seen a room that was freezing or anything?" Frost said to the two animals. Clumy nodded no and Ruffy said "No". "Damn this sucks man." Frost said. Then Frost saw ice coming from a door. "It's this one. Oh thank god." Frost said as he went up to the door and smashed it down. Inside was Luna who put her head up as she saw Frost. "Frost! Help me…please." Luna said. Frost then went up to tried the brake the chains off but it seems it wouldn't work this time.

Clumy was looking around and saw a key hanging. "Hey guys I found a key!" Clumy said as the other two went and saw the key themselves. Frost then try to get the key but was close to reach it. Then the water sprinklers went on and started spraying on Luna who started to scream since the water is starting to turn her body to an icicle. Frost then laid his face on the pole and got the key and then pulled his face which ripped part of his skin off as he place the key in and twisted it as Luna fell to the floor. Frost then gave her underwear, jeans, shirt, and the jacket. As they left the room Luna put on her shoes and hugged Frost. "T-t-thank y-y-you F-f-frost" Luna said. "You're welcome Luna and now you're safe." Frost said. The driver woken up and got up from the icy ground and walked out the room and saw the group and smiled. He ran and smash into Ruffy and Clumy out the way as he focus on his main target. Frost got angry and he knew he had to finish him off. "You ready to die?" The Driver said. "Bring it fucker." Frost said as they both run at each other and they jump into the air as they began their fight.

**Back to Toothy and Lucky**

Lucky wakes up to see Toothy staring at her. "What happened?" Lucky said. "Fritz died as I try to save him." Toothy lied. "You were wounded so I had to help you after he died." Lucky looked down and then got up. "We have to find the others and save them." Lucky said. Toothy didn't like the idea. All he wanted is to win and get out of this hell. As they were walking two figures came out with weapons almost killing Lucky who backed up. Nutty and Hollow came out with weapons. "What were you doing anyway?" Hollow said. "Trying to look for survivors so we can escape." Lucky said. "Well count us in" Hollow said. "Yeah their might be candy there! Candy is so awesome! You must try those guys!" Nutty says as he was going crazy. Then the four left to find an exit to leave.

**Back To Flippy…**

Flippy was startled to see who the person was. The screams from the hostage then snapped Flippy back to reality as he untied and tooked off the cloth covering its face. Flaky was surprise to see Flippy had save her from the enemy. She and Flippy then left to find the exit.

**Back To Frost…**

Blows to the face as the driver punch, and kicked Frost as Frost grabbed his leg and froze it two as he smashes it and then swing kicks the driver in the face. And then he freezes the other leg and then his other arm. "What are you doing to me!?" The driver said as Frost smashes the other leg. And then crushes his arm. All there was left was hi mechanical arm which grabbed Frost's throat and throw's him into the walls. Frost was thrown into a room with some mirrors that can be broken easy. The driver came in and smash into Frost who then ice punches the driver in the face as the driver gets kicked into the air and then swing kick the driver into the stomach into the window where he falls into spike rocks. "AHH!!" The driver all could say as he was impaled with the spikes.

Frost and the others ran to find an exit. Then everyone that escaped from their traps started running to the exit. Toothy was close as he was pushed by Frost and the gang as they barged through the doors and won the challenge which pissed Toothy of more. "No! I was supposed to win! No!!" Toothy said. "Luna, Frost, Ruffy, and Clumy won the challenge as for second place Toothy, Lucky, Nutty, and Hollow. You guys all have won today's challenge. In third place with a prize to relax at a fine hotel for a day. Sparky, Spotty, Disco Bear, Flaky, and Flippy. And in fourth place and doesn't get anything except new beds and luxury food. Rhyme, Mime, and Drunky. At least everybody gets something." The Host said.

Everybody started to relax as the thirteen getawayers left to a hotel while the last three slept in the new comfy beds as took a nap for a new day. The Host Turned around and got mad since the driver is dead. "Or is he?" The host said. Then the robots went to the scene where the driver's corpse was as they tooked him to the lab The Host started working on him. After hours went by the host then walked up to new remodel version of the driver. "Kevin wake up from your sleep now." The host said as the eyes open up with red bloodshot eyes. And Kevin starts smiling at the host. The Host starts smiling and starts to laugh at he did another fine work and then it shows the puppet sitting on its bike laughing as everything becomes black.

End of Day 8

**Yes the chapter is finally over! I like to thank Deadliving for the use of Fritz in the story. And now a lot of things had happened! Now what will be next for these contenders? Will the new model of the driver be stopped? Will Jigsaw make another appearance? Will we ever find out who was terrorist that Flippy killed? Will the host ever be revealed and die? Who will be the next one to die? Find out in an all excited new chapter of Paradise Getaway!!!**

**17****th**** Place: Fritz**

**Status: Game over for his Ass**

**Cause of Death: Body parts and head Twisted.**

**Well that's it and as you know Read and Review for all those fans and awesome readers out there. Well I'll see you guys later. This is DDD09 and I'm signing out.**

**16/24 **

**10 Oc's Remaining: Ruffy, Clumy, Drunky, Hollow, Frost, Luna, Spotty, Sparky Lucky, and Rhyme.**

**6 Original Characters Remaining: Flaky, Flippy, Toothy, Disco Bear, Mime, and Nutty.**

**Next Time on P.G: Were going to be Rocking Till Death!!!**


	14. Rocking Till Death Pt 1

**Well I like to thank a lot of you guys for the reviews and also for sending your characters songs in. Well anyway here's part one of Rocking Till Death.**

The three sleepy heads were woken up as the sounds of helicopters were heading to the building. Rhyme, Mime, and Drunky looked out as they came off and headed toward the door. As they opened the door Rhyme, Mime, and Drunky stood there to see what they would say. They didn't say anything as they were tired except for Toothy who was smiling. Mime didn't know what's going on. Rhyme said hi to everyone except Toothy, and Drunky looking around the place since he was bored. Then Drunky saw a group of people walking around as one walk back and forth as it was checking his watch. "Where are they? They're going to be late." The person said.

Then Drunky left to tell the others what he saw. As he came back the others looked up to see what he would say. "Hey guys there are some people here waiting for us." Drunky said. "Wait what? Who's here anyway? Don't tell me it's the press again." Ruffy said as he made an annoying face. "No it looks like an orchestra or something since people was playing music." Drunky said as he tries to get it through his head. "What? Show us man." Toothy said as he went up to follow the fat animal. Then they started walking out the main room to the room that Drunky was talking about. As the person looked up as sighed and made a smile as he walked over to the group. "Dude you weren't kidding man" Lucky said.

Then the creature went up and started speaking. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I'm here to inform you about your music challenge that you are having today." The creature said as everybody cheered. "This is awesome! I have been waiting to do one of these." Rhyme said. "So Mime we should choose one of the songs…" Then Rhyme got interrupted as the creature began to speak again.

"Today you will be separated into teams and these teams will be Permanente until the end of the show where one will be left standing." The man said to the sixteen remaining contenders. "If they die no matter if you win or lose it still count. And you can not kill your own teammates or you'll suffer the consequences. So is everybody ready to hear the teams?" The creature said as everyone nodded quickly to get it over with.

"Ok the first team is…

_Flippy_

_Lucky_

_Disco Bear_

_Clumy_

_Mime_

_Frost_

_Sparky_

_And_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Toothy!_

The First team started to groan as they got the useless and most annoying player in their team. Then the creature began to speak again to announce the next team players.

The last time goes to the right and they are…

_Spotty_

_Drunky_

_Flaky_

_Ruffy_

_Hollow_

_Nutty_

_Luna_

_And_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Rhyme!_

The other team went into line as Flaky gave a kiss to Flippy and so did Spotty who also kissed Disco as Most of the contenders were shocked. As she saw them she gave them a look. "What you got a problem or something!?" Spotty said as they wave their heads no.

As the two teams were standing a few feet from each other they didn't expect that they had to do this. "Well as you know why we're here. Well is that you guys will be having a concert of different genres. Hope the songs you picked will surprised the fans. You can have a duet with your partner in choice. Well now let's begin the first part of your challenge. Well have a tournament with playing a solo on the guitar screen on the TV. It will be like Guitar Hero, Most of these solos will be slow, fast, and tricky to a lot of you. Anyway sixteen of you will be up the final ten that survive goes up to the second round and well keep on till the last one remains. So you guys are ready?" The Deer said. Then all sixteen went up with a different guitar in their hands. The Deer smile at the contenders on stage as Lucky looked at him. "Hey do you guys think there might be something wrong?" Lucky said to Nutty who was starting to eat his guitar. "Now Begin!"

The Buttons started glowing on the screen as it started going fast. Green, Blue, Red, Blue and Green Together, and Red and Brown Together. The Getawayers started playing as Nutty gets shocked since he ate half of his guitar and fell to the ground. They were doing well until then the guitar glowed up for them to press three buttons now. "This is fun man." Clumy said as he didn't notice trip on his wire and fell to the floor dropping the guitar which got him out of the game. "Damn it!" Clumy said as he got off the stage. Rhyme and Mime were enjoying this as then the buttons were going down and up as they had to strum and press three and four buttons at the same time.

Then it started going into expert style as they started playing fast. Sparky was laughing as she was getting them correct. Hollow was playing as his other eye started to turn red. But he kept controlling himself as his eye was in half red, half blue. Ruffy had some trouble but came back as he started strumming faster and pressing the buttons a little quicker. Sparky started bumping into Spotty as Spotty started bumping into Sparky as they growled at each other Sparky grabbed Spotty's and shocked it as Spotty went into the air getting shocked as she fell to the ground indicating her to get off. Sparky laugh as she started playing but was boo off the stage by the computer fans as she didn't play the rest and she was out. "Payback is a bitch huh, cheater?" Spotty said.

The last twelve were playing as it started going much faster for them. Their fingers couldn't handle it, but they mind off the pain as they kept on. Toothy who was smiling kicked Disco's leg as Disco fell to the ground and then Disco kept playing as Toothy kicked the guitar out of Disco's hands as Disco got angry since he got out. Then it stops as the eleven contenders sigh. The Deer started to smile once again and clapped and open his mouth to say something.

"Well you guys pass congratulations then. Well now here's round two and now whoever is in the final six will reach the final round to win." The orchestra deer said. Then the screen went up as the beginning went slow to people as they sigh. "Thank god! This is going to be a piece of cake and it's easy as hell!" Drunky said to the other contenders who were pressing the buttons. Then everything slows down the beat got higher and then lots of buttons came out as they started playing it as they got mad. "DRUNKY!!!" They all said as Drunky with a worried look on his face. "Sorry! Damn how the hell is I suppose to know?" Drunky said as he started playing but was taken out as he tried to press the buttons but was boo off the stage.

Ten remain as they were going crazy as the solo went out. Toothy was doing good as he looked at the others who were doing well also. Toothy got angry and press a button under his Guitar as explosives came up startling some of the others as Mime fell off the stage grabbing Luna's collar as she fell off as well. Luna got mad and walked off as she started cursing under her breathe. Rhyme then gave everything he got as he got the solo out the way as more buttons came at him and the others. Then the difficulty went up to Expert+. Then all hell broke loose as they saw what the next solo was. "Through the Fire and Flames!!" They said as it switches to the solo as they started playing it. The rhythm and beat sound through their ears as the solo went quickly and went faster. Ruffy's Guitar went on fire as water went on it shocking him and Toothy as they both blasted off the stage.

Toothy got up and got angry and shouted "No!!" As he left to hide his shame of defeat. The Deer was cheering for the final six people in the challenge. "Bravo! Bravo! That was fascinating that you six made it to the final six. _Frost! Hollow! Flaky! Flippy! Lucky! And Rhyme! _Congrats to you guys as this is your next swarm of solos. Then the screen went up once again as they heard the solo coming. Lights coming out as Beats went and some of the lights started hitting the final six which started blinding them as they got brighter. Flaky didn't see anything fell off the steps to the ground as Flippy ran off to see if she was okay.

Toothy started laughing at what just happened. "Oh that is too damn funny!" Toothy said. Spotty came over and knee smash Toothy in the balls."Mommy…" Toothy said as he held his crotch and fell to the ground. Flaky who started to get her sight back saw a blurry figure of Flippy as he picked her up from the ground. "Flaky are you alright?" Flippy said. Yeah I'm alright thanks though. But why didn't you stay in to win for us?" Flaky said. "I don't care about winning; all I care about is you and you only." Flippy said as Flaky blushed. "Aww thanks Flippy." Flaky said as they kissed and got up to see who will win. Frost kept on playing along with Hollow who got excited and smash the guitar to the ground. "Yeah! That was awesome!" Hollow said. "But you're still out though" Lucky said. "Damn it" Hollow said as he walked off the stage. Then the next fast solo came up as they started playing it. Now most of the time their almost pressed all the buttons and were going crazy as Frost was playing a lot faster and quicker as the plug came off as Frost started to put the plug back in but lost due to the fans and having the plug coming off. As Frost left it was down to Rhyme and Lucky who were left to play.

Toothy who was mad started to think of a way to get rid of them so nobody will win and keep on with the challenge. Rhyme and Lucky kept on as Toothy started to unscrew the lights around the two. Then they fall and start smashing to the floor as Lucky backed up and bumped into Rhyme who fell to the floor along with Lucky. "And that's it! We have our winner! Lucky! Who fell a little after Rhyme." The deer said. Rhyme got up and shrugs his arms. "Hey at least I made it far in this and it was fun." Rhyme said as the deer came up and started to tell them something else. "Well now it's time for you guys to partner up and pick the song of your choice. Because as you know you guys have two hours until the concert is on. So get ready all of you Ruffy and Clumy you must practice with us." The deer said as the two came up to the deer about the choice they made.

**Backstage (1 hour and 50 minutes remaining)**

Some people that were using the radio or had their iPods with them that weren't destroyed. Some contenders couldn't find any of their songs yet. Five of the contenders kept looking through the songs then Flippy then pick his song as Nutty was trying to look through the songs. Flaky was looking through them too. Toothy already found his song as Disco was practicing his moves and mime practicing the guitar as Rhyme was singing along to the song.

**(An Hour later and 45 minutes past)**

Five minutes were left as everyone practice after finding their songs. Everyone started sitting down waiting for the show to start as people in the floor were cheering along with the other fans. "So you guys are ready for this?" The deer said as he checks his clock once more. As you know you guys can go after the last people finish. And please don't make these people wait more because they will go crazy. Well now let's begin then." The deer said as he went outside to tell them about the people that were about to go up. "Well I hope you guys are more psyche then we are. Well anyway I hope you like these guys coming out." The deer said as the first two people came out in front of the full building and people cheered. Then they grabbed the microphones and start to sing.

To Be Continued…

**Well I like to end it here. So as you know the next part of the challenge will come soon as they sing in front of the whole crowd. Well hope you guys like this chapter. Well hope you guys like it and review if you want. See you guys soon and part two will come out real soon. And I'll be starting Nightfall since December is coming. **

**DDD09**


	15. Rocking Till Death Pt2

**Well I like to thank the people that review and gave me the songs of their choices for their character to sing. Well let's find out who is the first two to sing in front of all those people shall we?**

The first two that came out was Frost and Luna as they saw a lot of people staring and cheered since it's about to begin. They saw the band members from the first day. "Hey it's you guys! You're playing with us?" Luna said. "Yeah we are eh. So if you guys are ready tell us k?" a Raccoon said as he held his drumsticks as he was ready to play with the other two members. Then a wolf threw two microphones at them as the song is about to begin.

**Starstruck By 3oh!3 (Feat. Kate Perry) Chosen by Jerryassmonkey**

As the song starts up the crowd starts going as the duo were nervous but confidence about what they're doing. After a few beats and rhythm they started to sing.

_Frost: Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,_

_Makes a man go (whistles),_

_That's the way they all come through like (whistles),_

_Low-cut, see through shirts that make ya (Whistles),_

_That's the way she comes through like (Whistles)_

The band members were looking at each other and had no point but to do it. And kept on going as the two kept on singing,

_Luna: Cause I just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up to knock them down,_

_Frost:Cause I just set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up to knock them down._

_Frost and Luna: I Think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,_

_How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_Frost: Tight jeans, double d's make your meat go (Whistles),_

_All the people on the street know (Whistles),_

_Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (Whistles),_

_All of the people on the street know (Whistles)_

_Luna: Cause I set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just set them up to knock them down,_

_Frost: Cause I set them up,_

_Just set them up,_

_Just I set them up to knock them down_

_I Think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,_

_How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,_

_Now,_

_L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce_

_Luna: __You know that type of shit,_

_Just don't work on me,_

_Whistling' and trying' to Flirt with me,_

_Don't take it personally,_

_'Cause we were never in love,_

_It doesn't really matter,_

_Who you say you are,_

_Singing' out the window,_

_Of your car,_

_Find another girl across the Bar,_

_'Cause L-O-V-E is not what this was_

_Frost and Luna: I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now,_

_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce,_

_How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out  
now L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce_

Then the band members' play the last beat as then the song ends with all of the fans cheering as the duo waved and then left to give the microphones to the wolf. "Thanks for that." Frost said. "No problem. Anytime you need it." The wolf said as the fans were going ballistic to see who was coming out. Nutty then went as he gone crazier and ran up to the wolf and got a microphone. "Whoa wait up man. Don't go all crazy and stuff." The wolf said as Nutty kept blocking out the wolf's voice and paid more attention to the microphones as he saw them as ice cream dripping on the floor. "Do you want that ice cream?" Nutty said as he bounces up and down. Then the wolf looked at him. "Are you on something man?" The wolf said. "No just sugar crazed that's all." Nutty said as he grabbed the microphone and went on stage to start singing his choice of song. "Hey all you fans out there! Here's my choice of song I picked just for you." Nutty said as the fans roar as the rhythm and beats went up once again as Nutty was ready.

**Famous by Puddle of Mudd Chosen by Nutty**

_Since it means so much to you…_

_Yeah!!!!!_

_Yeah!!!!!_

_Hollywood hills_

_Pocket full of shells_

_Sunset draggin_

_Haven't even slept at all_

_Days on end_

_Something's gotta give_

_Might as well live it up_

_Until the fat lady sings_

_You want it_

_You got it_

_It's everything_

_You dreamed_

_Cause I just want to be famous_

_Be so fucking jaded_

_Cause I let playboy bunnies_

_Take my money from me_

_Show up at the Oscars_

_Smoke out Dennis Hopper_

_The money is for nothing_

_And the chicks are for free._

_Yeah…_ Then fireworks start blowing out as fans cheer when Nutty starts singing again.

_I wanna be famous_

_You can sleep all day_

_And still get paid_

_When the sun goes down_

_We do it all over again_

_Cause when you're on a roll_

_They gotta let ya go_

_Right through the back door_

_Let the games begin._

_You want it  
You got it  
It's everything you dreamed  
Cause I just want to be famous  
Be so fucking jaded  
Cause I let playboy bunnies  
Take my money from me  
Show up at the Oscars  
Smoke out Dennis hopper_

The money is for nothing  
And the chicks are for free  
Yeah… I wanna be…  
famous

I hope that it's everything  
That you dreamed about  
Be careful what you wish for  
Hope that it's everything that you dreamed  
When everything's falling apart at the seams

And I know that you never believed in me  
Don't ever let 'em f with your dreams… Yeah...

Since it means so much to you…

You want it  
You got it  
It's everything you dreamed  
Cause I just want to be famous  
Be so fucking jaded  
Cause I let playboy bunnies  
Take my money from me  
Show up at the Oscars  
Smoke out Dennis Hopper

The money is for nothing  
And the chicks are for free  
Yeah… I just wanna be Famous  
Cause fame is contagious  
now all the playboy bunnies want my honey from me  
Show up at the Grammys  
so loaded they ban me  
the money is for nothing  
and the chicks are for free

Yeah… I wanna be… Famous  
Yeah… I wanna be… Famous

Then they kept playing the rhythm for a few seconds then BAM! The song ends as everyone uproars as Nutty runs off doing the metal sign as he starts to eat the microphone but doesn't last long as he gets tackled by the wolf who takes the microphone away. "I knew you were trying to eat that. Now go before I get your ass out of here in a heartbeat." The wolf said as he waited for the next singer or singers to go up and sing. After a few minutes the next person came up to sing was… Sparky as the lights went out as they see lightning strikes everywhere as an electric chair coming down with Sparky getting shocked as then let go out of the chair as the microphone flings across the stage as Sparky grabs it and then walks up as she was about to sing.

"Look I know most of you people might know this song from one of most popular bands around the world and this is one of their songs.

**Ride the Lightning by Metallica chosen by Flakyfan55**

The beats and rhythm of the instruments go as they started playing for about a good forty-five seconds as Sparky grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

_Guilty as charged  
But damn it, it ain't right  
There is someone else controlling me_

Death in the air  
Strapped in the electric chair  
This can't be happening to me

Who made you God to say  
"I'll take your life from you!"

Flash before my eyes  
Now it's time to die  
Burning in my brain  
I can feel the flames

The fans started head banging as people were raising their arms up and down as the band member continue playing as Sparky went on to sing the rest.

_Wait for the sign  
To flick the switch of death  
It's the beginning of the end_

Sweat, chilling cold  
As I watch death unfold  
Consciousness my only friend

My fingers grip with fear  
What I am doing here?

Flash before my eyes  
Now it's time to die  
Burning in my brain  
I can feel the flames

As people were cheering lighting came from the stage and strikes everywhere as you see the floor looks like electricity flowing through the floor as Sparky's body was sparking up to as the guitars, bass, and drums were going at it more for the fans. Then Sparky went to sing another verse.

_Someone help me  
Oh please God help me  
They are trying to take it all away  
I don't want to die_

Then the band members took over as they kept on as more and more electricity blasted out as then the guitar's volume raised as it played fast as everyone knew as then the guitarist then started the guitar solo as lighting strike out of it which hit the sky as words came from it. Rock and Metal Forever! The fans went wild as the solo went for a bit more and kept on playing as the guitarist played more. Then the solo went up more as the guitarist played a lot faster as fans were trying to get over the fence as securities blocking them. Then they kept on as the guitarist went to do the second guitar solo as more power went as it strike everywhere as Sparky was playing the rhythm guitar and smiling at the others then to the fans that were dancing around like morons or jumping around like idiots. Then Sparky started to sing after the solo was gone and then she went.

_Someone help me  
Oh please God help me  
They are trying to take it all away  
I don't want to die_

Then more of the instruments kept on going as fans went ballistic for more music. Then Sparky then started to sing the final verses of the song.

_Time moving slowly  
The minutes seem like hours  
The final curtain call I see_

How true is this?  
Just get it over with  
If this is true, just let it be

Wakened by the horrid cream  
Freed from the frightening dream

Flash before my eyes  
Now it's time to die  
Burning in my brain  
I can feel the flames

Then the guitars went up for a bit more as fans cheered more and more. As then the lightning strikes the stage as the lights went out as smoke appears from the mist as the song finishes as everyone cheers for one last time as Sparky went to the wolf as she hi-five him. "Thanks for that" Sparky said. "No problem" The wolf said. After a few minutes passed nobody seem to come out as people start to become angry and pissed as they started to shout out. Then people hear noises outside as they ran out they saw a certain green bear wearing a military uniform as he held a rhythm guitar with the same band members as then they saw fire everywhere as fans cheered for what might happened next as then they knew what song is coming.

To Be Continued…

**Well that's it for part 2 of the chapter. Part three will come soon so you have to wait once more for another one to come. SO what will happen next? What other songs will be coming to the fans. What will Toothy might do next? Will the buck-tooth bastard ever die? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!!**


	16. Rocking Till Death Pt 3

**Well I like to thank Flakyfan55 for reviewing and to others that read and don't review but still I like to thank you. Well anyway here's part three were we will begin the rest of the songs for the other people that have been waiting to see their characters play. So let's resume were we last off.**

As the fans were running bombs exploded on the ground on the sides of the stage and other parts as the fans cheered as fire tanks blew up and fire comes close face to face with the fans and band members as you see soldiers running out and start shooting at each other. Flippy nodded his head back and forth as he raises his head as he was holding the ladder of the helicopter. As he jumps down and hits the ground more helicopters come across the fans then Flippy as he and the fans salute and then Flippy walks up to the microphone waving to the fans who cheered. "Are you guys ready!!?" Flippy said as the fans as they screamed out "YES!!" Then a soldier that was running told the other soldiers "MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!!" Then Flippy started playing the rhythm guitar as everyone knew what song it was.

**One by Metallica chosen by Flippy**

As Flippy kept on playing the instrument then the guitarist and bassist started to play along with Flippy as the drummer came up a second later as everyone was listening some more. Then they played more as you see soldiers were getting shot as mortars were shooting along with tanks as Flippy close his eyes and kept on playing the beat of the song. After a few more seconds into the song Flippy then open his mouth as he started to sing.

_I can't remember anything_

_Can't tell if this is true or dream_

_Deep down inside I feel to scream_

_The terrible silence stops me_

_Now that the war is through with me_

_I'm waking up, I cannot see_

_That there's not much left of me_

_Nothing is real but pain now._

As they kept playing something rose as a body of a survivor who is in critical condition as doctors and nurses are around the person as it was thinking a lot in its mind as the group left the person alone. Then they kept on playing.

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please god wake me_

Then you see they start injecting him as the person has tears coming down his eyes asking "Why are you doing this?" Then Flippy starts singing once again.

_Back in the womb it's much too real_

_In pumps life that I must feel_

_But can't look forward to reveal_

_Look to the time when I'll live_

_Fed through the tube that sticks in me_

_Just like a wartime novelty_

_Tied to machines that make me be_

_Cut this life off from me_

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please god, wake me_

Then they kept on playing as the guitarist kept on playing as the same people were around the survivor as he kept moving back and forth trying to move but cant as the doctor was saying he's still alive but for how long. Then it shows the guitarist playing as Flippy closes his eyes once more and started remembering the war and how it was. Then the survivor cry more as he ask the doctors to help him as he pleaded but they ignored it and walked out as the lights went dark as Flippy sang more

_Now the world is gone I'm just one_

_Oh god, help me _

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please god help me!!!_

Then they all kept on playing as the lights went on as the survivor started thinking about his dad then about the war as the beats were starting to get loud and louder as the soldier thought when he was with the general hiding in a hole. Then he thought when he ran in the rain and fell and hid as a mortar missile came from the air and then hit where the survivor was. Then he heard voices that said "Help I need help" Then the lights started going off and on as they kept on playing as then the lights went off as Flippy started to sing again as his light went on shinging on him.

_Darkness imprisoning me_

_All that I see_

_Absolute horror_

_I cannot live_

_I cannot die_

_Trapped in myself_

_Body my holding cell_

Then the survivor was struggling as more and more pain was inflicting inside as a nurse was standing next to him. Then the generals were talking about a message. "What was it?" one said. "SOS…it meant help" the other said. Then Flippy started to sing once more.

_Landmine has taken my sight_

_Taken my speech_

_Taken my hearing_

_Taken my arms_

_Taken my legs_

_Taken my soul_

_Left me with life in hell!!_

Then they kept on playing as the generals enter the room as one of them asks "What did he say?" then the other looked up and said. "He said kill me…over and over again Kill me" the other general said. As the others were talking about it the nurse couldn't take it anymore watching the survivor asking them to kill him. Then the band members kept on playing. Then the guitarist then started on the guitar solo as missiles were hitting behind them as explosions were made as they kept playing as fans were going wild. The guitarist went fast and faster as he kept playing as then flames surrounded the band members and Flippy who was also playing and didn't care about the fire as the fire made a skull sign on the stage as they kept playing. As the solo was about to end the lights went out as the nurse was holding the survivor's hand as he told her to kill him. As she cuts the piece that keeps him alive he says thank you to her as he starts to die. As then the general comes in as the nurse hugs him as the survivor dies talking to his father. Saying his final good-bye to him as he dies with his last breath. Then Flippy and the band members kept on playing until the song is over as they hit their instruments one last time as the song ends as the flames die out as everyone cheers as Flippy smiles and then leaves the stage to let the next people have a chance to play.

Then Rhyme and Mime then looked at each other and ran out as the DJ was there as Rhyme ran up to the crowd who was cheering as they were waiting for Rhyme to sing and the band to play. "Ok guys are you ready to give it all?" Rhyme said as they threw somebody from the crowd and smash into the wall which broke a piece off as they show metal equipment that contains fire inside. The crowd said yes as then smoke started coming out as then the band started up as Rhyme grabbed the microphone to sing.

**New Divide by Linkin Park Chosen by Meowth's Toon Dragon**

The Dj and others started as Rhyme was smiling as the smoke went across his face as he started to sing for the fans. Then the instruments went low for a bit as he sang.

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide  


The Dj started hitting buttons for different sounds as the instruments kept on as Mime went on playing.

_  
In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide, across this new divide

As Rhyme Finish his song the crowd cheered as they vanish into thin air as meteors hit the ground smashing everywhere as flames were going up as the crowd kept on cheering As Mime and the band member s played as Mime left the stage with Rhyme who high five each other. "Dude that was awesome man!" Rhyme said as Mime Nodded. As they left Toothy looked at them. "I really hate everyone here. Even those damn fools out there. But I have no choice. I should get rid one of these bastards but who…" Toothy said as his search through the group of the remaining singers or players as then he picked one and went up to them. As the person was hanging around and went to get a drink Toothy knocked out the animal with the microphone that the wolf gave him. The animal fell to the ground as Toothy dragged the animal and went downstairs under the stage to find anything to kill the animal with.

"Hmm what should I use to get rid of your ass so I have one less Animal here to fight." Toothy said as he search through the whole basement of the stage as he found devices that works with the flames. "Ohh this will be good." Toothy said as he dragged the victim and place it on top of the layers of metal as he tied the victim and left the basement smiling. Then Toothy went out on stage as people were booing as Toothy was getting mad. "Get off the stage you buck-tooth asshole!" a fan said as people were booing more as they started throwing things. Toothy got more mad and yelled at everyone that was there. "Will you please SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!!!???" Toothy said as he yelled to everyone as the stop from what they were doing as what the beaver said. "Damn calm the fuck down so I can play for your lazy metal ass. Is that what you guys here for huh?! You want to rock your ass off or not?!" Toothy said as the fans cheered out "Yes!!" "Ok then that's good now let's rock!" Toothy said.

**American Idiot by Green Day chosen by Toothy**

As the guitar started going up Toothy started smiling as the bass, guitar, and drums were going as Toothy open his mouth and started to sing.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot_

_Don't want a nation that doesn't know media_

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Everything isn't meant to be ok_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's not to argue._

Toothy backs up as then runs up to the microphone stand and grabs it to keep on singing.

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America_

_I'm not part of the redneck agenda_

_Now everyone do the propaganda_

_And sing along the age of paranoia_

_Toothy and Guitarist: Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Everything isn't meant to be okay._

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_Okay, it that's enough to argue._

Then it shows where light comes in where they see a flag with green stripes as water started coming down washing the green sludge off as Toothy was ready to sing the rest of the verse but didn't as the band members continue to play as they hit the solo as slime came out of the stereo's as it started splattering everywhere as it hit the fans and mostly the band members and Toothy as he smile at what's happening. As they kept playing lights were going off and on as they show the band members face's up close with slime coming down as Toothy started singing again.

_Don't want to be an American idiot_

_One nation controlled by the media_

_Information nation of hysteria_

_It's calling out to idiot America._

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the one who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue._

Then Toothy and the band members went crazy as they kept playing as slime was everywhere as most of the fans were throwing it at each other as the Members were having fun as they saluted to the fans and flag as they kept playing. Toothy grabs the guitarist's guitar as he smashes it to the ground as it flies off. "Dude! What the hell?!" The guitarist said as he picked up his guitar and went to play the rest as Toothy kicked the microphone stand off as he went crazy as so did the fans. As then the song ends as band members left to wash themselves up and to relax. Toothy ran in cheering. "Yeah!! I guess I might win this." Toothy said. "Dude I think Flippy might win this." Clumy and Lucky said as Flippy was watching the replays of the songs that were played at the concert. "Well that means eight of you guys are now left to play. So who wants to go up and play next?" The deer said as he looked at the seven people that were up to sing or play. Then he looked at the list of people that were to sing.

_Lucky_

_Drunky_

_Clumy_

_Ruffy_

_Hollow_

_Spotty_

_Disco Bear_

_Flaky_

Then Hollow got up and went to the deer and wolf as they gave him a good luck as he was shove outside as he look at all the fans that were cheering as he went up to the microphone as the evil presence inside of him started to grow as Hollow growled but redeem to control himself as he said "Hey guys you ready?" to the fans. The fans cheered up once more as Hollow told them he was ready as the band members played once more as the evil grew even more as Hollow tried to get rid of the pain as he started to head bang as the members continue to play.

**Monster by Skillet Chosen by HollowxxxfromHappyTree**

The members went into deep beats and rhythm as Hollow started to smile. Then after a few more he started to sing.

_The secret side of me, I'll never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

'_Cause I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

_It's hiding in the dark; its teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape from me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath my skin_

_Dark Hollow: I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I become, the nightmare's has just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

As they gave out the last beat and rhythm the song ends as everyone starts to cheer and scream as they were done. Hollow left without looking up as he entered the people looked at him as they saw him grin. "He must be happy." Spotty said to Disco Bear who was in a outfit dancing and looking at himself in the mirror.

As Hollow enter the room he looked up at the mirror and grin more as his eyes were pure red as he started to laugh deeply and demonic. "Now I'm free from that hell of a prison. Now I will take control of this game and will kill everyone in my way! Now fear me! Now they have a new person here and the name is Dark Hollow! And I will win no matter what will happen." Dark Hollow said as he smashes the mirror as he leaves to think of something evil.

To Be Continued…

**Now part three is over as six more people will now sing. But now who will die in the next and maybe final part of Rocking till death. Will Dark Hollow be the new Toothy? Will Dark Hollow be stop and turned back to normal? And who was the character that was knocked out by Toothy? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!!!**

**Review if you guys like.**


	17. Rocking Till Death Pt 4

**Well I guess this means this is and I hope the final part of Rocking Till Death!!! Now I like to thank all the people that review and read the chapter. Well anyway let's finish this challenge and find out who dies in this episode and to find out what other songs do the characters get to sing or play.**

Dark Hollow walks past the final singers and players as they got nervous to go out there. "Well who's next to play?" The deer said to the final six singers and players. Lucky went up as she went outside to the people as they cheered. "Well hello fans out there. You guys are ready for more music ahead of you?" Lucky said as the fans cheered. "Well let's have some fun then." Lucky said as the band started to play.

**Spellbound by Lacuna Coil, Chosen by Evil Flippy (Author)**

The instruments started going up as the band members were playing as the skies got darker and clouds got grayer and grayer as Lucky looked up then back at the fans as she started to sing.

_Singer: Burning here  
In my room  
Feeling that  
The walls are moving closer  
Silently, the dark takes me  
Leads me to  
The ending of another day  
I'm haunted_

Lucky :Tell me who you are,  
I am spellbound.  
You cannot have this control of me.  
Everywhere I go  
I am spellbound.  
I will break the spell you put on me.

Singer: Velvet drapes  
Glowing candles  
Silent whispers  
Of words inside of my head  
The nighttime comes  
It waits for me  
Leads me to  
The ending of another day  
I'm haunted

Lucky: Tell me who you are,  
I am spellbound.  
You cannot have this control of me.  
Everywhere I go  
I am spellbound.  
I will break the spell you put on me.

Lucky: Break the spell.

The fans were cheering as darkness surrounded by the fans as they saw people in darkness roaming through them as the members kept on playing as the darkness went around Lucky and then the members as they went through the fans once again as they went to the sky as lighting and thunder is heard as lighting crackles in the dark sky. Then the members continued as the guitarist did a fast solo and then Lucky continued on singing._  
_

_Lucky: Tell me who you are,  
I am spellbound.  
You cannot have this control of me.  
Everywhere I go  
I am spellbound.  
I will break the spell you put on me._

Lucky and Singer: Everywhere I go, I am spellbound.  
Everywhere I go, I am spellbound.  
Everywhere I go, I am spellbound.  
I will break the spell you put on me.

Then the song finishes as the darkness starts to vanish slowly as the singer and Lucky looked at each other in the eyes as the singer left the stage. Then the fans cheered as Lucky smiled and waved at them and thanks the members as she went inside. "That was fun!" Lucky says as she went over to some people to talk about it. Flaky looked at Ruffy and Clumy as they were practicing a bit. "Cool that's nice you're playing that." Flaky said to the two friends. "Well thanks Flaky that's nice of you." Clumy said. "When are you going up there to play?" Ruffy said as he put his guitar down and sat down on a couch. "Well I don't know yet" Flaky said. Spotty went up as she grabbed Disco's hand and ran out there. "Hey what are you doing?" Disco said as he was pulled out into the stage as everyone cheered as they saw who came out.

"Oh man I can't believe this." Disco said as two microphones flew into the air as the duo grabbed it. "So you ready to sing?" Disco said as Spotty nodded as the beats went up as the duo looked at each other.

**I gotta felling by Black Eye Peas, Chosen by Neptune's Heart, and Disco Bear**

Beats kept going as Disco was dancing and after a few more started to sing.

_Disco: I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

I gotta feeling...  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Disco and Spotty: I gotta feeling... (Woohoo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling... (Woohoo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's kick it OFF

Spotty: I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just lose it all  
I feel stressed out  
I won't let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control

Disco: Fill up my cup  
Mazel tov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it... OFF  
Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it  
And do it  
And do it  
Let's live it up  
And do it  
And do it  
And do it  
Do it, do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it  
Lets do it

Cause I gotta feeling... (WoooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Disco and Spotty: I gotta feeling... (WoooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling  
Tonight's the night (HEY! )  
Let's live it up (lets live it up)  
I got my money (I'm paid)  
Lets spend it up (Lets spend it up)  
Go out and smash it (Smash it)  
Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)  
Jump off that sofa (Come On! )  
Lets kick it OFF

Fill up my cup (Drank)  
Mazel tov (La chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it... OFF  
Lets paint the town (Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (Shut it down)  
Lets burn the roof (Woooooo)  
And then we'll do it again

Lets do it (x4)  
And do it (2x)  
Let's live it up  
And do it (3x)  
Do it, do it  
Lets do it(3x)  
Do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock  
Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top  
Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop  
Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday

Get, get, get, get, get with us  
You know what we say (say)  
Party everyday (x2)

All: I gotta feeling (WooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling (WooHooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Woohoo

After the beats and dancing from Disco and Spotty as the members were playing more beats the song ends as Spotty and Disco holding each other as they looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled as they kissed and waved to everyone as they cheered and screamed out their names. "DISCO!!! SPOTTY!!!" the fans screamed as they left the stage as then went inside as everyone except Toothy and Dark Hollow hug and talked about the duo. "That's cute you guys kissed at the end and we all loved it. You guys should do more songs together." Flaky said as the others agreed. "Thanks guys I appreciated that" Spotty said as she went to sit down. Then the deer walked up to the last people as he was happy. "Well that was awesome and now it's down to you guys. So who's next to go up and sing?" the deer said as he looked at the three. Flaky got up as she knocked off her fear as she went to the stage as the wolf gave her a microphone. "Good luck Flaky hope you do good out there ok?" the wolf said as Flaky nodded and went out there as the fans uproars as they saw who came out. Flaky smiled and giggled nervously as she came in front of the stage as she looked at everyone. "H-h-hey e-e-everyone are y-you guys ready for s-s-some rock?" Flaky said as the fans cheered. Flaky smiled and then let the fear go as she calmed herself once more and then nodded as a sign to the members as she was ready.

The members started playing as Flaky was looking at Flippy who was smiling which made Flaky smiled.

**Careless Whisper by Seether, Chosen by Flaky.**

The instruments started playing as the fans started cheering as a few more rhythms went as then Flaky close her eyes and started singing.

_I feel so unsure_

_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_

_As the music dies, something in your eyes_

_Calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes_

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I'd been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I dance with you_

After Flaky singed the verse people lit their lighters and waved it back and forth as Flippy Looked at Flaky and thought of her and him dancing together on the dance floor. As they dance real slowly in circles, holding each other as they were never to let go. Then the members kept on playing as Flaky was nodding her head as then she sang the next verses.

_Time can never mend_

_The careless whisper of a good friend_

_To the heart and mind_

_Ignorance is kind_

_And there is no comfort in the truth_

_Pain is all you'll find_

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance that I'd been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I dance with you._

Then the instruments went more as Flippy and Flaky looked at each other as tears went down as Flippy went down and place his lips on hers as Flaky closed her eyes as they kiss as the instruments kept on in the background as they were by themselves dancing and kissing. Then Flaky started to sing the next verses.

_Tonight the music seems so loud_

_I wish that we could lose the crowd_

_Maybe it's better this way_

_We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

_We could have been so good together_

_We could have lived this dance forever_

_But now who's gonna dance with me?_

_Please stay_

_Flaky and crowd: I'm never gonna dance again_

_Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

_And waste the chance I'd been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I dance with you_

As Flaky stops singing the members continued to play as the guitarist started to do the solo as Flippy continued in his thoughts just as Flaky as they continued to dance with each other and as the music ends they both reach in and kiss each other for the last time as the lights go off and they walked off holding hands. Then they both snap out as the fans cheered as Flaky left as to where she ran and hugged Flippy as he hugged her back as he watch out of her quills. As they broke apart Flaky smiled. "I hope you like how I sanged out there." Flaky said. Flippy smile back. "I did and I loved it." Flippy said as they walked together. Ruffy and Clumy got up as the deer smiled as the lights went out and the orchestra came out with their instruments as people were pulling ropes and strings as decorations and other things were coming down. The hostage then started to move around as it open its eyes and looked around. "Where… where am I?" the hostage said as it tried to get up but cant as the hostage was strapped down to something metallic. Then it heard cheering as Ruffy and Clumy came out waving to the fans as the symphony was waiting along with the members as Ruffy grabbed the microphone. "Hey all of you fans out there tonight!! Are you ready to be rocked the hell out!?" Ruffy said as the fans cheered as they screamed. Then the orchestra started first as then Ruffy and the others then hit their instruments as Clumy started playing the bass as everyone started to cheer as they saw hands coming down behind them as they saw people dangling in strings. Then everyone was cheering for more.

**Master of Puppets (S&M Version) by Metallica, Chosen by DeepDarkDebt09**

Then the band continue to play for about a minute or so as rhythm and beats were going as the orchestra were playing along as the fans were cheering. Ruffy playing the rhythm guitar then went up to the microphone as he started to sing.

_Ruffy: End of passion play, crumbling away_

_Fans: I'm your source of destruction_

_Ruffy: Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest fear_

_Fans: Leading on your death's construction_

_Ruffy: Taste me you will see_

_More is all you need_

_You're dedicated to_

_How I'm killing you_

_Fans: Come crawling faster_

_Obey your master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Ruffy and Fans: Obey your master_

_Master_

_Ruffy: Master of Puppets are pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name, 'Cause I hear you scream_

_Master_

_Fans: Master_

_Ruffy: Just call my name, 'Cause I hear you scream_

_Master_

_Fans: Master_

_Ruffy: Hell yeah_

Then they continue to play as they see the people behind them as they were pulled up and down as they were going along with the hands as they were controlling them. Then Ruffy went back to the microphone as he started singing once again.

_Needlework the way, never you betray_

_Fans: Life of death become clearer_

_Ruffy: Pain monopoly, ritual misery_

_Fans: Chop your breakfast on a mirror_

_Ruffy: Taste me you will see_

_More is all you need_

_You're dedicated to_

_How I'm fucking you_

_Fans: come crawling faster_

_Obey your master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Ruffy and Fans: Obey your master_

_Master_

_Ruffy: Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Fans: Master_

_Ruffy: Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Fans: Master_

Then the name master started to disappear as it went into a demonic voice as then the word master is gone as the guitarist started to play. As he kept on playing fans were going wild. Then the guitarist kept on and on as the members were then pulled up in strings as they were puppets and they were playing too then as they all played they all went down as the people in the back were being controlled still by the hands as then Ruffy went to the microphone to keep on singing.

_Ruffy, Guitarist, and Clumy: Master, Master_

_Ruffy: where's the dreams that I've been after_

_Ruffy, Guitarist, and Clumy: Master, Master_

_Ruffy: you promised only lies_

_The trio: Laughter, Laughter_

_Ruffy: all I hears is laughter_

_Trio: Laughter, Laughter_

_Ruffy: laughing at my cries_

Then the solo came as everything started going dark and bright as lights were roaming around as the hands were moving more as the crosses were going up along with the drummer as then the guitarist and Clumy went up after. Then Ruffy went up too as they kept playing as the guitarist played a lot faster than before as then the solo kept on. They kept on even more as the orchestra played more and more as the deer was smiling of this big day as he kept waving the stick and moving his hand as instructions for the other orchestra members to keep up as they did. Then the rhythm then went up for a bit as then it went down as in a low tone. Then it did it again as it went high then went low once again. Then they did once more as then they went back to the same old beats and rhythms from the beginning of the song. Then Ruffy went back to the microphone as he continues to sing.

_Ruffy: Hell is worth all that, natural habitat_

_Just a rhyme without a reason_

_Neverending maze, drift on numbered days_

_Now your life is out of season_

_I will occupy_

_I will help you die_

_I will run through you_

_Now I rule you too._

_Fans: come crawling faster_

_Obey your master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Ruffy and fans: Obey your master_

_Master_

_Ruffy: Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings yeah_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams baby_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Fans and Ruffy: Master_

_Master_

_Ruffy: Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream_

_Fans and Ruffy: Master_

_Master_

As Ruffy finish the last verses the metallic pipes then started going up as the hostage started to yell and scream as they hit the top of the bottom stage the pipes then impaled through the hostage's legs, body, and then the mouth as the hostage started to bleed badly as then the hostage's heart was inside the pipe as then the members continue as everyone was cheering. Ruffy and Clumy were smiling as they continue to play the song. Then Ruffy went up to the microphone and started to laugh evilly at the fans as they cheered more. Then the song ends as then Ruffy said a little bit more words.

"Yeah! Whooo!!! Thank you guys!!" Ruffy said as then the instruments all went together as they hit the final sound as then the fire came out which burned the hostage as then the heart goes up with the flames as the heart explodes as it splatters everywhere hitting Ruffy and Clumy and some of the fans as they started to scream as then fans saw the big hole as blood was coming down with melted skin and flesh were coming down as they turned the flames off as everyone except the fans as they went downstairs to see what had happened. As then the lights went on as they saw who the hostage was. Drunky as blood, melted skin and flesh as bones and insides were shown as the meat was burnt cooked. Everyone backed up as they saw what happened. As the fans left the police search downstairs as they investigate the scene. As they came back they looked at the fifteen contenders. "I'm sorry but there isn't a body that you guys said." The police said as everyone started to judge. "Hey! Look there was blood alright but it was really ketchup and fake blood bashed together. You guy think this is a prank to us?" The cop said. "No thousands of people have witness the blood coming out and the dead body." Flaky said as the cop got mad. "Shut your damn mouth! I had enough with these damn pranks and fake calls from you rotten bastards. You better shut your damn mouth and get on with your damn lives ok?" the cop said as he left along with other cops. "I…can't he's dead and now they think it's a joke. Now somebody is now playing with us." Spotty said as mostly everyone turned and looked at Toothy. "What?! It wasn't me this time. I was here and you guys were paying close attention this time ok?" Toothy said as then some people began to agree. Dark Hollow then turned and saw dried blood dragged marks. Then he bends down and investigates. "Yeah someone is." Dark Hollow said to himself as he smiled. Then everyone left as they went back to the building as they went to have a nap as the host sit back and watch the cameras. "Hmm now the cop is really suspicious about this. And I know since he's my arch rival ever since I killed his whole family and has been planning revenge but he'll never find me." The Host said as he was looking through the files. Then the chair turned around as darkness covered the top half of the host's face as he smiles at the readers as it goes static.

End of day 9

**Well now were down to 15 contestants. Give yourselves a pat on the back. Now what will happen next time to these contenders? What ever happen to Drunky's dead body? Will the cop ever find the Host? Who will die next? And will Toothy ever have a life? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!!!**

**16****th**** Place: Drunky**

**Status: Dead and Gone**

**Cause of Death: Impaled by metallic pipes and burned to death.**

**Review! And I will see you guys next time. DDD09 Signing out**


	18. War of all Wars Pt 1

**Hey everyone now it's time for the new challenge to arrive. And I forgot in the last chapter a few things. One I forgot to thank EvilFlippy for letting me use her character Drunky. Another thing is a happy late thanksgiving to all you guys out there. And also both teams won the music challenge. And now let's begin our new day and challenge.**

The new day came as the sun was shining over the building as the fifteen contenders were tossing and turning as some were having good dreams as others… well weren't. As the cops left the scene last night the contenders were having lots of thinking on their minds. As some of them started to get up a screamed occur as Toothy scared Spotty with a mask as she punch him in the face and then threw him out the door as she had enough of him. "That was quick" Luna said as the door slammed in Toothy's face. Nutty got up with his stomach grumbling as he knew he was hungry. Disco had the same thing too but didn't want to go crazy on everyone. Clumy who had nothing to do looked up from the floor and ask a question. "Hey guys since we all know that only one might survive and crap, I just want to know one thing from all of this." Clumy said to the group. "And what's that?" Rhyme said. "Why were we the ones chosen to compete? I mean the others never got one if you notice. Only we twenty four did." Clumy said to the other fourteen.

The others were then thinking about the first day as they when they first ever got the invitation. As all of them went to the mailboxes just opening it just to find it there persuading us to do this. Then all of them going to the bus and greeting each other except for Benny and Sparky who weren't there. Then they remembered when Giggles never shut her damn bratty mouth as Disco Bear was flirting only to get kicked in the balls. Then Toothy who got his ass whooped by Disco as then to Fritz who prank on everyone which frightened Petunia only to be lead to being thrown into an electrical fence by Hollow, Splendid, Frost, and Ruffy. Then all of the brutal challenges they went through as then they stop as they were thinking of why they were the ones. "Well we must be special or something" Lucky said. "Maybe that must be it. Maybe we are chosen for a reason, maybe this psycho of a host has been looking through our files or profiles about us, our past, what we do, and other personal information." Clumy said as a camera that was hidden zoomed in to hear more.

Then it shows the control room as Evil was sharpening his knives and looking at his "Trophy collection" as he smiled once more. Then it shows the Host as he sat and looked at the camera of the room of the group meeting was. The Host was smiling as he kept hearing at what the squirrel said. "Ah Clumy you sure are the person who likes to find out a lot about things but really not this. Well it's time to give them their new challenge and more new surprises along the way." The host said as he grabbed a small radio microphone and then press a button which then the intercom came on from their room as they told them to go to the "Obstacle room" so they can have their new challenge there.

As they open the door which smash into Toothy who was bored and didn't react they walked to a narrow hallway as they went to look for the room. "Where are we going huh you losers?" Toothy said. Ruffy turned and grabbed Toothy by the neck and then opens a door and throws him in as supplies and other things fell on Toothy as he started to scream. And Then Ruffy slams the door. Toothy started to get up but couldn't since there was too much weight on him. "Damn it! I really hate those losers so much I just want to kill them! Oh but don't worry I know who to rid off next." Toothy said as he started to push things off of him. Then they find the room as they reach the door. They saw the door which had a sign that said obstacle room on it. "Wow… that's really…random" Ruffy said as Lucky twists the knob as the door opens as they all went inside into the room.

They saw panels, floors, and other things as they saw plants and trees everywhere as they saw the roof open as clouds were flowing overhead. Then the radio went up as Flippy grabbed it from his pocket and then put it to his ear. "Hello my final fifteen contenders! You guys are getting closer and closer to win the prize and be the actual winner of the show. Now today is what I like to say is the WAR CHALLENGE!!! Yep you guys which are in two teams just like before as you guys must go around and collect war helmets and guns around here. The only way for this game to be over if you find the enemy and bring him or her out of there alive, or kill TWO people to gain invincibility and not get voted off by our lovely viewers and readers. So you guys ready?" The Host said as everyone looked at each other. Toothy smiled as he came into the room right when he said two people will die in this challenge. Then as the host said "GO!" to everyone, they ran to go find their two items and go complete their objectives to gain invincibility. The first team that had all their players went into separate small groups to come back and kill two from the second team as some decided to kill Toothy. "Ok look let's just killed the fucker already. He has annoyed the crap out of us for too long and he needs to go now." Disco said as Toothy was spying in the next floor. "I never trust these bastards from the beginning. Now they'll pay the price soon." Toothy said as he got up and went to look for his items to come back and kill them.

Team 2 went into small groups too as they search without being detected by the opposing team. Luna who was with Frost as they held each other's hands as they search. Luna who made a turn found helmets as they grabbed it and put it on as they left to find their guns and start to find the enemy. The Host was looking until Nutty was going crazy as he started to hallucinate and his stomach began to shrink as he didn't eat. Nutty was groaning in pain as he laughs as he stared into the blue sky as he continued. Toothy heard the laugh as he ran toward it. "My first kill of the day and one more to go if I kill him correctly." Toothy says as he runs toward the laugh as he trips on something as he falls. As he turns back he saw a paintball gun which turned out to be a shotgun taped to the balls holder as the balls were glowing as Toothy then turned around and then saw Nutty laughing and moaning as he grabbed his stomach. Toothy put the gun on his back and look around to see what will make the death more gruesome.

Then he heard barking as he looked down to see guard dogs looking up at Toothy as they bark which let out the guards as they saw Toothy they went back in to come out with a strong gun attached to their body armor as they came out with Gatling guns which they aim for at Toothy. As they shoot bullets rang out as they were hitting the floors as people were dodging the flying bullets as the guards laugh and continued as the dogs continued to bark. Toothy then aim the gun and then pulled the trigger as bullets came out and shot one of the guards but it didn't do any damage only to back up a bit and then started shooting again

"You think that puny gun will work on big strong men like us you stupid beaver?" The Russian soldier said as they ran to the elevator and then ran in as they press the button and the doors close. As the elevator was going up the two guards are waiting to capture their new victims. You see them whistling. *Elevator music in the background* "So how's your family been doing?" the soldier said. "Ah usual my family is being a pain as my wife won't leave me alone as she continues with her bitching." The other soldier said. "Oh ok then" The first soldier said as then the elevator doors open to see Toothy blasting the gun at one which blows half of the head as the other started to shoot as Toothy ran and grabbed Nutty as he laugh more as Toothy threw him at the soldier which hits him as they both backed up and the soldier was near the railing as Toothy ran and kick him in the chest with Nutty's broken back as then they fell off the railing together as the soldier hangs on by grabbing a rail under the hard rock floor as Nutty falls four levels as his body splats to the ground as then the dogs started to ripped and shred Nutty's body as he scream his last laugh as the dogs continued with their meal.

Toothy looks down and smiles until the Russian soldier jumps out of nowhere and punches Toothy in the face as he falls to the ground. "Fuck!" Toothy said as he looked at the soldier who started to climb. Toothy got up and ran to find a heavier gun which will cause damage. As the soldier got over he started to run after the buck-less tooth beaver. Ruffy who was walking next to Rhyme saw the soldier as they saw the open elevator as they went toward the dead soldier. They looked at each other and smiled as they unattached the Gatling gun and walk off with it to find the terrorist. Flippy was walking around as he had his bowie knife in his hand as he saw Nutty or what was left of him as the dogs finish and left some part of him as he was ripped apart everywhere. Flaky comes out and points a 45 pistol at Flippy who then puts the knife in defense. "Flippy!" Flaky said as she hugged her boyfriend as Flippy hugged her back. "We're down to fourteen. One more and the challenge is over. We need to find this terrorist and bring him to get our invincibility's to have the viewers vote Toothy off the game." Flippy said.

"Yeah I know." Flaky said as they went to find some weapons and helmets and then find the enemy. Dark Hollow was grinning as he put his mask on as half of it was gone. As he walked he found a flamethrower on the ground as he picked it up and then turned it on as a small flame came out as he walked to find some victims. Mime was looking around as he was bumped into Toothy as they both fell to the floor as they got up Toothy got mad and pushed Mime who hit a wall which turned and put Mime into a new room. Toothy then ran off as the soldier ran with the gun as he started to shoot. Then one of the bullets hit Toothy's arm which blood gushed out as he scream. "You asshole! You are gonna pay for that!" Toothy yelled as the soldier ran faster. "Oh crap." Toothy said as he started to run faster. Lucky was walking with a helmet on her head as she saw a torrent gun as she grabbed it she saw most people on the ground level. As she turned to the other side she saw the terrorist looking at blueprints with other people. "Yes now I can get him or her so I can win this." Lucky said as then a figure came out and then smacked her in the face as she fell to the ground as the figure punched her as she was knocked out from the hard blow.

Clumy was walking with Spotty and Disco as Spotty achieve by getting a M16 with a grenade launcher as Disco got an AK-47 as Clumy got Grenades and Pipe Bombs on his pack as they went to a building as then the bodyguards told them to halt. The two lovebirds then shot them as then blew the door down as Clumy threw in a active grenade. "GRENADE!!!" one of the people said as then the grenade blew up as some people flew in different directions as The Terrorist got up and ran out the room with three other people shooting and following the master. Then Toothy who ran jumped off the railing into the second floor as he saw his teammates as he yelled at them as the Russian came from behind and was about to grabbed him. Flaky and Flippy were walking as Frost and Luna came out as they hold their weapons into each other's faces. "Put the gun down Frost." Flippy said.

Frost put down the UZI as Flaky put down her 45 as then a figure appeared and tackled the group as they dodge and the figure spun and then stop as it smiled. Frost got up and turned to face his new rival. "Who the hell are you?!" Frost said as his paws got cold as the temperatures went down. The figure breathes slowly as if it was dying. "Ah Frost it's good to meet you again. You don't remember me don't you?" The mystery figure said. "No I don't know who you are you creepy bastard." Frost said. "Oh you might know me really well since I'm your number one rival." The figure said as light shines on its face to show a familiar face.

Then Frost saw in shocked. "No! It can't be… your dead! How can you be still alive?!" Frost said as the figure got closer. "Yeah you thought you got rid of me the friendly evil bus driver." The driver said as he put his hat on and smiled as half of his body is still flesh as the rest was metal and other equipment. Frost then got angry and knew another match is about to be made.

To Be Continued…

**Oh!!! Now the bus driver has now returned for another glorious fight with his rival Frost once more. What will happen? Who will die next? Will Toothy be killed in part 2? Will the trio catch the terrorist? Will the Russian soldier be stop? What other surprises will be in stored for these other contenders? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!!**

**P.S: I'm sorry if I offended any Russians or any Arabians. I'm not being bashing or anything like that.**

**15****th**** Place: Nutty**

**Status: Clean up on aisle Messed up death over here!**

**Cause of Death: Ripped apart by vicious dogs.**

**Read and Review or I will send the dogs to come get you.**

**Soldiers Remaining:**

**Team 1: Flippy, Toothy, Disco, Lucky, Clumy, Mime, Frost, Sparky**

**Team 2: Spotty, Flaky, Ruffy, Dark Hollow, Luna, and Rhyme**


	19. War of all Wars Pt2

**Well now it's time to continue with part 2 of the war challenge. As you know after this challenge is another boring or maybe funny recap or interview crap where another contender will be send to their doom right after this one. Now let's continue shall we?**

Frost growled under his teeth as he clenches his fists as he waited for the bus driver to make a move. The bus driver already witness his moves and already knows all but now he wants to see how much he has improved and what new moves has Frost made. The bus driver then grinned as he moved a bit as Frost dash and grabbed the robotic arm and smash his elbow into the stomach of the driver as the driver dodge and use his other arm and twisted Frost's arm and spun him around to the ground as he kick him in the side of his body as he let go. Frost spun on the floor which he swung his leg and kick both of the driver's legs as he fell to the ground. The driver groans but then jumps right back to the ground on his legs as he turned to his rival. Then Frost got up as then he quickly dash and punch the driver in the face and then grabbed him and threw him into the ground. The driver use his red eye which shot out a big bright laser as it went toward Frost as he dodge it but then it came back and hit Frost as it passed through his arm as blood was pouring out as a hole was made.

Frost grabbed his arm and started to freeze the wound as it cool the pain a bit. Then the driver send out more lasers as it went to Frost's face as he jumps over them and freezes them in mid-air as he grabs them and sends them back as they hit the driver as he backed up but didn't do much damage as he ran toward Frost as he use his jetpack as the driver jump and tackle him as they busted through the metal poles and walls as then busted through a wall were Mime was in as the two landed into it. Mime then backed up slowly and then ran out. Frost and the driver as they got up they had cuts and bruises as then they saw weapons around them as then two swords pop out from the back of the drivers mechanic back as he grabbed them in the air as he started turning them and spinning them as he swift his swords at Frost as Frost kept on dodging the blades as then he grabs a sword on the wall as he hits the two swords as they clashed together.

"You're going to die here with your friends and your pathetic bitch of a girlfriend." The driver said as Frost got mad and grabs a small axe as he swung it and hits the driver on the side as the machine started to go crazy as the driver knee smash into Frost's stomach as Frost backed up to which the driver swung his sword which cut Frost's body and chest as blood gushed out.

Frost use his powers to heal his wounds as he made a spiky ice ball as it hit the driver and then froze him into a block of ice as then Frost kicked it to which it slide of and fell off the hole of the wall and then off the broken railing as it fell to the floor. Frost then looked at the weapons as he started grabbing them and ran off to find his girlfriend and the others. The Host then slammed his fists on the machine table as he saw what had happened. "No matter what I do he always wins! That's it! I must find a way to hit his weakness. But what is his damn weakness!?" The host said as he kept looking for what could weaken Frost. Then he saw one of the cameras of where Luna was with Flippy and Flaky. Then the host started to smile evilly. "Hmm she may help me out to weaken him. Like dying in front of him or breaking his puny heart. I should ask my apprentice…." The host said. The trio turned and saw Toothy getting grabbed by the Russian who laughed as he started to strangle the beaver as air was being cut. "Not so tough now eh tough boy?" the soldier said as he laughed. Disco put his gun up and aim at Toothy's back as he got a clear shot. "No way you're having the kill Russian groovy dude." Disco said as he pulled the trigger which bullets spit out heading toward the two as Toothy head bashed into the soldier and grabbed his soldiers and went over him as bullets broke through the armor and went through his body as the soldier cough up blood as then a bullet went through his head and then he landed on the floor as blood came out and spread over the floor.

Toothy smile as he got rid of one problem as he ran and jumped off the railing as he landed on the ground floor as he ran toward the trio with his shotgun and then started shooting at them as one bullet hit Clumy as he flew into the building as the other two ran inside and lifted Clumy as they ran and started shooting the beaver as Toothy dodge the bullets and kept on shooting as he reach one of the body guards he search and found a silence PPK as then he search the other as he got a Desert Eagle and ran in with the silver gun and looked around checking the others as they had the same guns as the guards as he collected more ammo and took a sword and first aid as he walked out. "Even I did got shot I will always check for ammo and guns and other crap. At least I'm lucky they ran off. But now I must get that Terrorist to win or kill somebody to get safe. Toothy said as he ran out with his Desert Eagle as he went to look for the prize until he ran into Dark Hollow came out with his flamethrower and grinned at his prey. "Well look what I found here… a little pest in my way. I guess I should get rid of you then." Dark Hollow said as he was about to pull the trigger to burn the beaver as then Toothy thought of an idea to save himself. "Wait!! Don't kill me please. Look I can make a deal with you if you listen for a few minutes." Toothy said as Dark Hollow looked at the beaver then put his guard down for a bit. "I'm listening you dick what kind of deal were talking about?" Dark hollow said as he got interested about it.

"Look you and me are now in the chopping block since now were like the villains or most hated people around here." Toothy said. "Not me only you buck tooth loser. I haven't done anything to make them hate me…yet" Dark Hollow said as he grinned. "Well yeah but what about our viewers and readers huh? They might give us the boot. You forgot about that" Toothy said as Dark Hollow's grin disappeared as he knew he was right. "Well what should we do then?" Dark Hollow said as Toothy looked at him." We can team up to kill everyone else until the final two so we'll fight each other to win. So what about that? Is that a deal or not?" Toothy said as he put his hand out. Dark Hollow looked at his hand as he put his hand and grabbed it hard as he squeeze Toothy's hand as he said "Deal" and let go. Toothy yelled as he follows Dark Hollow as they both went to find the main objective.

Dogs began growling as they found new meat as the driver got up and looked around his sides and everywhere else as then they ran up to him as the driver presses one of his buttons as fire came out of the half suit as most of it began burning the dogs as then he uses his jetpack and flies into the air as he searches around for his rival Frost. "You think you won the fight eh? Well you haven't. The fight has just begun my friend." The driver said as then he found Frost and then blasted straight toward him. Sparky was walking with her hands all ready to go kill somebody as she looked around until she bumped into somebody as they both collapsed. Sparky shocks the person as it screams and goes on the other side until guns cocked up as Sparky turns around to see Disco, Spotty, and Clumy with their weapons in the air. "Well I guess we meet each other once again." Spotty said to Sparky who looked at the person that was on the ground."Give me the body so I and these two get invincibility so we can go on for another day." Spotty said. "Look all of us can get it since I stop him or her." Sparky said as she picks up the body and heads toward the door with the words EXIT on it. Dark Hollow and Toothy who were running came from behind and tackled each of them down as Sparky dropped the body as the two pick it up and ran toward the exit as they bash the door down and ran out as the bell rang telling them they both won and became safe. Toothy and Dark Hollow were happy as they gave each other high fives. The four mad critters left the room and went behind the two winners as they sat down and gloom over their defeat. Rhyme and Ruffy were walking as then doors were bash down as they saw cops coming in as the two hid as they saw two cops that were detectives looked around the place.

"So this is the place where the murder was found and now shooting? What's with these kids or adults doing?" one of the detectives said. Then a cop came up and cross his arms. "Yeah this is the same place those prank bastards were as they made crap up. I know they were planning something! They might have killed the person and covered it up to blame it on someone else. Ok all you cadets looked around this place for any of these bastards. And if you do shoot them down! No matter if they beg or crap you shoot them and keep going so we can have this out of the way." The cop said as Rhyme and Ruffy looked at each other. "That's the same cop from last night. We have to warn the others about this." Rhyme said. "Don't worry we can get out of this." Ruffy said as he threw a grenade into the air as it landed near the cadets and cops as it blew up most of them flew into directions as they splattered into walls as Ruffy pick up two assault rifles and some grenades and ran with Rhyme as they left the scene as helicopters swooped in as they blasted through the windows as smoke bombs were blasting everywhere as some were coughing as they couldn't see anything. Soldiers with gas masks were screaming directions as then the bus driver took some down with his swords as blood splattered everywhere as he slices one in half as his body decapitates as the two pieces fell into different directions.

Frost who was blowing the smoke away with his cold powers perked his ears up as he heard giant footsteps as someone dragged the swords on the ground as it was raise to attack Frost from behind. Frost turned and knew who was coming. "Oh you got to be kidding me" Frost said as then the driver swung the blade and misses Frost as then the driver punches Frost and kicks him in the stomach as Frost is in the air as the driver jumps and smashes Frost's back with his two fists together and then body slams him to the hard floor as then the driver then uppercuts Flaky and swing kicks Flippy in the face since they couldn't see in the smoke as then the gun was in the air as then the driver grabs the gun as it almost landed on the ground and then shoots Luna in the chest and legs as she collapses to the ground and then a soldier comes out and opens fire on the driver but doesn't work since it was hitting the metal. The driver then jumps over the soldier and then impales the gun into the soldier's chest as blood was gushing out as more soldiers came as the driver moved quickly and shot the last ones as they fell to the ground.

Frost dragging on the floor moved to Luna who was badly injured as he dragged himself closer to close up her wounds but then as the driver kicks him hard on the back of the head as then was grabbed and smash into metal and then the hard walls ten or more times as then was thrown hard to the ground as then was grabbed by his head and was dragged to his wounded girlfriend as the driver began to laugh as he put Frost close to watch. Then the driver picked up a large shard of broken glass as then he lifted it and made sure that Frost was watching as then brutally stabs Luna in the stomach then does it again and again until after the tenth time he stabs her as blood gushed out as Frost couldn't take it anymore as he saw Luna cry as blood was coming out her mouth as she raise her hand to Frost. The driver laugh as he then shove it deeper and deeper inside Luna as her life slip away quicker as she was losing lots of blood. Then the driver turned quickly to Frost as he went blank as he lost everything as he kept staring as he try freeze the driver but couldn't because his head keeps getting smash onto the hard ground.

"The pain has seems to grow on you even more hasn't it Frost. The anger rising inside as you see your girlfriend die as you can't do anything except to watch. You thought you stop me, but now the tables have turned on you. Now this is what you deserve for doing this to me! I never deserve this. And neither did you but you and I have gone and went and now look what happened. And now were even Frost… now you get to see the end of everything." The driver said as he got up as Luna couldn't take the suffering as then she saw the driver as then jabs it deeper one last time as then she stop twitching as she looked at Frost and the other two as then it was game over for her as Frost looked and then looked up at the driver who then uses his jetpack and looks at Frost and smiles as he flies off as Frost gets up and jumps on the driver only to get kick in the face and land back on the ground as he turns to Luna as he runs and slides his legs and stops as he looks at her dead body.

Frost picks up her head as he closes his eyes until he heard coughing as he saw Luna moved a little tiny bit as she moved her head slowly to see Frost. "F…F….Fro..st….c…co…me…h…ere….pl…ease…" Luna said weakly as Frost moved closer to hear what she will say. "F…Frost…y…you…and …I…had…l-lots…of…g…gre..at…things…in…th..e…pa…st. And…y...ou…kn..ow…that...I…always love you…no..matter what." Luna said as she grabbed his paw. Frost then remembers all the good times they had from when they were young till they were in love with each other. Then Frost look at Luna as try to hang on. "I love you Luna. For always and forever." Frost said as he looks down. "I…Love…You…too…always…and……." was all Luna could say as she closes her eyes as she died in Frost's arms as her paw let go and touch the ground as Frost started to hug her and cry as then soldiers were coming and put their guns up and aim at Frost. "Put your hands up in the air now!!!" One of the soldiers said as Frost continue to cry as he hugged Luna close to him as then the soldiers were getting annoyed and then the soldier yelled once more. "Get your ass up from the ground and come over here and put your hands up! If you don't we'll use force on you!" The soldier said as Frost turned and yelled back. "Shut your fucking mouths damn it!! Somebody killed the love of my life and all you care about that you want to arrest me!?" Frost said as he got up as the soldiers put their guns up and were ready to shoot. Frost then got angry and then uses his paws as he then froze all the soldiers in the room as then he walk up and destroyed the one that yelled at him as the ice breaks. Frost walks back and takes the shard out and picks up Luna's dead body as he, Flaky, and Flippy leave the area as the host then turned his seat around and sees the driver on one of his knees looking at the host. The host stands up and walks over the driver. "You did well, really well. Now he will start to become weak but now that cop is still after me since he survived with his fellow partner. Look you need to keep a special eye on him before he catches me or have this show ruined. I need you to execute both of them to keep this show in dept since now the viewers get to pick. If you see them do something so I can have this show end so I can have my own vacation ok?" The host said as he went back to relax to look at the rest of the camera's The driver nodded and went back out to looked for his new targets.

As Rhyme found the exit along with Ruffy, The trio came out as some of the others were surprise to see Luna dead in Frost's arms as he went to bury her as the others waited for the others to escape the police. Lucky who use her cat reflexes clawed up some soldiers and escaped as she shot two that were following her as she went to relax. Mime then ran out as things exploded as most of his body was covered in ashes as he walked toward the thirteen contenders that remain. Then the radio went up as then the door close as the host could speak about the next thing. "Well it seems you guys have all made it. Only thirteen of you guys. As you know this means now it will be going into twelve which will be the halfway mark. And here are the people that are safe.

_Dark Hollow and Toothy: For capturing the terrorist_

_Frost: Killing two soldiers who froze and smash to death_

_And Spotty and Clumy that killed two people in the game._

As you know the others will now be chosen to be to their doom. So everyone get to the other side as you guys will now have death elimination. Then everyone ran to the other door as then enter as the people that were safe went to the other eight contenders went and sit down as they looked at the viewers and then began to sweat as they think that they were next to die on the list. The host began to smile as now it became harder for the viewers to vote to see who will go home.

**Well now it's time for you guys to vote once again. It's down to eight choices. And remember make the right choice on the character that you want to get rid of. So as you know here are the ones that you want to go… There's Disco Bear, Flaky, Flippy, Sparky, Ruffy, Rhyme, Lucky, and Mime. Well let the voting begin!!**

**Read and Review if you guys want. Any type of reviews is welcome.**

**14****th**** Place: Luna**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Impaled and repeatedly stabbed to death by the Bus Driver.**

**I like to thank Jerryassmonkey for letting me use Luna. Thanks man.**

**13/24**

**This is DDD09 signing out and will see you guys later in the new chapter.**

**Teams and Contenders remaining:**

**Team 1:**

**Flippy, Toothy, Disco, Lucky, Clumy, Mime, Frost, and Sparky**

**Team 2:**

**Spotty, Flaky, Ruffy, Dark Hollow and Rhyme**

**5 original characters remaining in the game**

**8 Oc's remaining in the game**


	20. Game Over

**Well I like to thank everyone that review and now we'll find out who will be the next one to die. Now it's time to find out in "Game Over" and also like I said a new poll is now out after or before you read this. Well let's begin shall we?**

The contenders enter as the cops were searching through the obstacle for any clues what-so-ever as the unsafe contenders took another seat as they looked at each other thinking it's the last time they will ever get to see each other. Ruffy was waiting for everything to get it over with but started thinking about who might die next. "Nobody deserves to die. Clumy was right. We should have never done this competition. But now were all done for except whoever wins." Ruffy said to himself as then the radio came on as to know who is now going to die. "Well hello my eight unsafe contenders. Today will be your last stay and your last good-bye to all your enemies and friends. So are you guys ready?" The host said as everyone nodded their heads when they saw seven wrenches as the same from last time. "No man! Not those damn things again!" Disco said as he remembers what happen last time. Then everyone look at him weirdly as then they turned back to the host started to call the names. "Lucky, Flippy, and Disco Bear…you guys are safe." The host said when three wrenches came and Lucky and Flippy got it as the last one hit Disco in the privates as he landed into the ground. "Why me?!" Disco said when the host continues to say the last remaining animals.

"Flaky, Ruffy, and Rhyme you guys are safe from not dying tonight." The Host said as the three grabbed their wrenches which the last two looked at each other knowing only one of them will be going as the other will stay. Rhyme then got nervous as he kept looking at his cousin. "Come on cousin. I know you'll get the last one I know it." Rhyme said as the two look at the last wrench when they both kept sweating. "The last wrench goes to…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Sparky" The Host said as the rabbit catch the last wrench which leads Mime to start cry as Rhyme hug his cousin. "No! Why they choose you?! You are the only one I have left to keep me up in the game." Rhyme said as some tears were coming down as Mime hug him. "Don't worry Rhyme…I'll always be with you no matter what happens…Ok?" Mime said as Rhyme nodded as the trap door opens as the deer falls into the hole as then blood and guts gushed out everywhere as everyone saw Mime being slice up into pieces as his body was going inside the woodchipper. Then the doors close as Mime died with the blades still slicing his body.

Rhyme left the area as he look outside and fell to his knees and started yelling out Mime's name as Frost look at Rhyme when he saw the same way when Luna died. Most of his body was in rage as the other half was full if sadness. "Luna…I'll win for you and I will get that asshole for good." Frost said as he looked into the secret camera where the Host and the Driver with Evil were looking. "I knew he'll never get over it." Evil Said as he walk back and put more weapons into use as he pulls the trigger of his sniper which shoot a an animal who was picking berries.

The Driver then smile at Frost's words then stand up and walked to the door. "You're on my friend, but this time I'm stronger than ever." The Driver laughs as he conducts electricity and then switches his arms to different elements. "I love these upgrades." The driver said as he kept on laughing. Then he left which left the host to continue as he look at the cops getting closer as the others were going to the rooms to have a rest. Then the host press a button which then the room full of cops began to feel the floors shaking as the floors began to open as the falls then began to go up against the walls as the cops began to fall into the large hole as the mean cop then hang on and grabbed his partner as the rest weren't so lucky as their bodies began to slice up and blood gush out as screams were all the two cops heard until nothing was heard until the floor then put together as the cops let go of the floor and then look at each other.

"See what I mean… this fucker is here and now has new assistances to help him out." The cop said as the other nodded. "Your right about this, but how do we find him though?" The second cop said. "Well we keep on searching. But first we must find the others and question them to find him and put him to justice." The first cop said as they ran and found the broken door and escape as to find their target. The twelve contenders were tired as they looked at the moon as they went to sleep as Toothy grinned at the eleven losers that were going to bed. "One down, eleven to go." Toothy said as he started to laugh. "Will you please shut the hell up?!" A voice said as Toothy was then shut up. Then it shows the moon.

**Well that's all for right now. Sorry if it's not good or anything. The next chapter will be long and better. I promise. Well I see you guys later. Now what will happen next to our contenders? What will happen to Toothy? Will the host be stop? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!!**

**13****th**** Place: Mime**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Slice into pieces by Woodchipper.**

**12/24**


	21. Return of the Living Dead Pt 1

**Hey everyone, I like to thank everyone for the reviews and support. And congrats to all you guys that made it to the half-way mark. Now let's begin the next new challenge. And if you guys have any challenge ideas or things you want to add to your character come ask me. Now it's time to begin the new day. Oh and also vote in the poll if you want.**

The twelve sleeping contenders were having some dreams and some were smiling because they haven't had their sleep interrupted since the last time. The Host who was up looked at the sleeping contenders. "Aww look their sleeping…Well not for long he-he." The host said as he press a button which made an opening of a wall which pulled out an air horn as it was ready to freak out the sleeping survivors. Then a robotic finger then press the top of the horn as a loud sound came out scaring the twelve contenders as some fell out of their beds. Toothy got up and got angry. "What the hell man?!" Toothy said as he pulled the covers off his head. Some of the contenders yawned as they went out to the main room as Toothy looked at Dark Hollow who didn't like the waking surprise. "Whoever this fucker is he's dead once and for all." Dark Hollow said as he left with Toothy who started to think of plans of how to kill the remaining critters in the game.

Breakfast came as they started to eat. Lucky who was about to eat fallen asleep as her face smash into the food and continue to sleep. Everyone continue to yawn as the radio went up once again as Flippy picked it up and put it on the table. "Hello my twelve survivors, I see you guys are tired since you got your surprise morning thing. Anyway I like to congratulate you guys for making it to the halfway mark! After brutal challenges, disgusting gross deaths, shocking twists, romance, and other crap that nobody cares about. You all stand it out and fought your way to win. Now this time I'm going to make it harder for you guys and bring more things up to shock the hell out of you…like right now." The Host said as then everyone then felt a rumbling which knock the tiredness off of some of the competitors as the floor started to open a bit as everyone moved out the way to which the tables fell inside and were destroyed. "What the hell is going on?!" Disco said to the others. "I don't know but we're about to find out now." Flippy said as then they saw tubes coming out as they were big to fit a person inside. The contenders were shocked as then it stop to which they saw something they might not see. "Yes my friends it's everyone that died so far. All twelve losers who never made it to the final twelve like you guys."The host said as it show from Giggles to Mime as they had wires in their bodies as they were floating in the water.

"Yep you might know…

_Giggles the bratty bitch…_

_Pop the horrible father_

_Cuddles the daredevil_

_Splendid the Superhero_

_Lumpy the dim-witted moose_

_Petunia the clean freak_

_Benny the gay guy_

_Fritz the crazy guy_

_Drunky the no-brainer_

_Nutty the candy fanatic squirrel_

_Luna the quiet girl_

_And last but not least_

_Mime the weird_

"But why did you bring them back for?" Frost said as he look at Luna and the others. "Well so we can a family reunion and so you guys could have one last challenge with each other for old time sakes." The Host said. "What do you mean one last challenge?"Clumy said. Then the characters began to open their eyes as they saw the twelve contenders looking at them. "Where are we?" Cuddles ask but the contenders were walking up. "Hey guys!! Over here! Help me?!" Cuddles said as he was trying to get out of the tube as he kept hitting the thick, hard glass. Splendid look around then felt pain inside as his eyes were changing as he saw the contenders he started growling as he started going crazy as his skin started to change colors as he his fingers begin to sharpen and his teeth also became sharp as went and hit the glass. The contenders backed up as Splendid growl even more as blood was coming down his mouth. "What the hell is going on with him?!" Toothy said backing up as he was scared out of his mind. "Oh yeah I forgot one thing. You must save them before all become infected and they will rip you to shreds. The people you save will be something surprising for you guys. Hurry up before time runs out. Cuddles that were listening hits the glass as it started to crack as the water was coming out. "I have to keep doing this or I'll become like Splendid.

"I'll explain the rest of the challenge after you finish part one of your challenge. Now begin!!" the host said as the twelve contenders ran toward the twelve tubes to help out their friends. Giggles begin to do the same thing as Cuddles and started smashing the glass. Splendid then use his powers as he started to breathe which started to freeze the glass. "Yes after this is destroyed I will get to have some lunch." Splendid said as then he smashes the glass as he jumps out and spins and stops as he grins as he runs toward the contenders. Flippy turns as he gets tackled by Splendid. "Hey get off of me" Flippy said as Splendid opens his mouth and getting closer to his neck to rip it off. Ruffy runs and kicks Splendid in the face as Flippy got up. "Thanks for that." Flippy said. "No problem but now we got a problem to solve." Ruffy said as he turns toward Splendid as he growls with his eyes finally turning blood red as he grins and runs toward them.

Frost then ran toward as he puts his paws cold as then the camera that was focused on him show the driver watching it. "Oh you're not doing it this time my friend. I'll make sure she doesn't become free." The Driver said as he runs out of the room and uses his jetpack and heads toward Frost as most of the tube is almost frozen up as Luna smiles. Nutty then looked as he saw black liquid then go inside his body as then he felt pain shot as he started to vomit and then his eyes become red as his body started to change. The Driver smashes into Frost as he and the driver then smash and hit the ground several times as they stop. Luna then jump kicks which send glass shattering everywhere as she pulled the wires off and jump out of the tube as she ran and help the others. Cuddles that started to become tired lay next to the glass to regain some strength. Then the glass shatters as Cuddles fell to the ground and landed on his back hard. "Oh crap that hurts!" Cuddles said as then he heard screaming as he saw Giggles bitching and screaming at Cuddles to help her out. "Help me out already! It aint fair you got out! Now help your girlfriend already! Blah blah blah!!" Giggles said. "I really hate that bitch" Cuddles said as he went to help his girlfriend out. Splendid started to zoom fast as he jumps and breaks out his claws and swipes which Flippy and Ruffy dodge out the way as Splendid then zooms and hits Ruffy as then he zooms and slash Flippy which only slashes his jacket as claw marks were there as he backs up from Splendid. Nutty then saw his arm become big as he screams as his teeth sharp. Then he smashes the glass as he roars which everyone looked as Nutty jumps out of the tube as he started to laugh and then charge toward the group as most of them started to run from the crazy squirrel.

Frost back up as he had wounds and blood coming from his wounds as he saw the driver grinned as he grab his neck and lift him into the air. "Well my friend this means you are the next one to go." The Driver said as he started to choke Frost as he crush his throat as his air was being cut. Frost was kicking his legs as then he kick the driver's face as the driver back up as he covered his face. "You bastard!!" The driver said as Frost started to run and help out the others. Giggles who kept with her blabbering then saw the glass crack even more as Cuddles smash the glass. Giggles sigh as she knew she might get safe then she look through the glass as she saw a timer of when all the people will all go crazy like Splendid and Nutty. Lumpy then started to go crazy as he screamed and smashed out the glass as he saw something shiny as he then screamed more as Nutty chase him. Benny was calling Hollow as Dark Hollow grin and ran and smash into the glass as Benny ran out with Dark Hollow as Rhyme started smashing the glass so Mime can get out. "Hurry up Rhyme, there's a timer on the wall on the other side. So this means that we all might be like the other two." Mime said as Rhyme pick up the pipe once again and put it over his shoulder as he was about to hit it. Then Pop smash out of the tube as he roar as he started running to eat the other contenders. Rhyme Turned as Mime warn him. Rhyme turn and smash the pipe into Pop's face as blood came out as Pop spun in the air as he smash into the ground.

"Good work cousin." Mime said as Rhyme smile and turn to his cousin. "Thanks" Rhyme said as he smash the glass as the glass breaks to where Mime fell on top of Rhyme as he grabbed him. "Whoa cousin watch out next time will ya?" Rhyme said as Mime put his hand on Rhyme's arm. "Cousin you ok?" Rhyme said as Then Mime growl and tried biting him as Rhyme hold him back. "No not you too" Rhyme said as he look straight into Mime's bloody eyes as then Rhyme spins him and twists his arm as he flips Mime into the ground. Rhyme moves back as Mime started to get up as Fritz blasted out and smash into the ground as he look up he grin as his eyes became red too. "Hence the Name…Fritz" Fritz said as he ran and hit some of the survivors and laugh as he ran around crazy as he smash into Petunia's glass as she jump out as ran to help the survivors as Drunky was looking around trying to see where he was at. "Whoa…this is AWESOME to watch." Drunky said as his eyes became red as he smiles.

The survivors backed up as they saw the timer goes out as then the door behinds them opens and the eighteen contenders ran where inside was like a hospital toward the contenders as they continue to run they soon run into a dead end as then they found a 45 on the ground next to a dead animal torn up as intestines were sticking out of the body. "Who's going to get it?" Cuddles said. Lumpy walk and picked it up and walk back. "Yeah!" Lumpy said as then Petunia found an elevator. "Guys look" Petunia said as they found an elevator. Flippy press it as then they saw the elevator coming down as it was on the last floor. "Oh you got to be shitting me!" Toothy said as then they heard growling and roaring as the other group of contenders ran toward the survivors with their mouths open waiting to eat their prey.

Lumpy who held up the gun then pretend to be a cop as he was playing with a gun. "Boom boom! Yeah your under arrest you crazy things." Lumpy said as he pointed at the crazy contenders. "So what! Now were under the protection of sheriff dumbass here?" Toothy said as Spotty smack him across the head. "Ow!" Toothy said as he growl at Spotty. The elevator was half-way as Lumpy pulled the trigger as then a bullet came out as then hit Nutty in the chest as he backed up a bit.

Nutty looked at the wound and looked up and grin as he then charges at the contenders. Everybody moves out the way to which the elevator opens behind some of the contenders as they fall back which the other nine ran. Nutty got close as Benny and Toothy were running in as Toothy grab Benny by the neck and threw him into Nutty's way as Nutty smashes into Benny and smashes into the wall which breaks and falls as Nutty smashes on Benny once again crushing his body as Blood gush out everywhere when Toothy jumps in as the doors close to which the others smashing on the metal doors. Toothy look at the angry contenders to which they started beating him up as Toothy scream.

DING!! The doors open as they threw Toothy out as they walk out to see they now were in something different. They saw computers, devices, weapons, and then tubes of the contenders that were dead and… that are alive. The seventeen contenders looked around as they started to become worried as they saw the replays of each day and the challenges and other things that they were doing. "Now I see why the host doesn't want us to look around in this place." Clumy said as then they heard clapping. "Bravo! Bravo! Well done Clumy you got that part correct. But you still have a challenge to complete." A voice said as the contenders were looking around as then they saw a animal walking out where he put his paws on the metal railing and look down at the contenders. "I guess this means you are host aren't ya?" Flippy said. The Host put his hands together as he smiles at them. "I guess your right then." The host said. "Well then this means you're going down." Frost said as he got mad and his paws then become cold.

"Well then if you want to finish me then you guys must catch me if you want your pity revenge." The host said as he runs out of the room as the contenders run to the ladder and started climbing on it as the infected group bash down the doors and then run to the contenders as then Luna and Frost were left as Luna got tackle down as Frost got angry as he froze the infected as Luna kick Pop in the balls as he scream and backs up as Frost freezes him and kicks him as the ice shatters as Pop then died as his head was smash by Luna, then ran to the ladder and continue to climb with Frost as they leave the area until the ice then breaks and the Nutty roars and the others jump on the platform and started to chase after the contenders.

The Host ran as the others ran right after him. Then the host then activated traps as then he started dodging them as he then slow down time which he dodge the darts and spikes that shoot out. Then the host grab two spikes and darts and throws them into the crowd of contenders as then time went fast and the spikes miss as one slice Lucky's arm and the other impale to the wall as the darts then hit Luna as the two caught up which Luna fell to the ground as she started coughing up blood As Frost pull the darts out and then pick her up as Nutty smash through walls and slide his feet for a bit and charge after the two as Frost pick up his speed and went through the traps as Nutty started destroying it and went after them. "You're dead!!" Nutty said as he jumps and is about to smash on them as the others looked up and started to become scared as they knew what might happen next as the host dash inside a room and escape as the others then knew they now have to fight to live.

"Get Ready To Die!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Nutty said as he hit the ground then look at them as he was about to make a move.

To Be Continue…

**Well hope everyone likes the cliffhanger and chapter of the new challenge. As you know there will be a surprise in the next chapter for you guys. What will happen next? Will they defeat the infected Nutty? Will the host be revealed and caught? And who will die next? Find out in Paradise Getaway!!!**

**Benny**

**Status: Dead once again**

**Cause of death: Crush to death by infected Nutty**

**Pop**

**Status: Dead….again**

**Cause of Death: Shattered Into pieces**

**Infected: Mime, Nutty, Splendid, Fritz, and Drunky**

**Survivors: Lumpy, Petunia, Frost, Luna, Ruffy, Lucky, Clumy, Dark Hollow, Toothy, Giggles, Cuddles, Flippy, Flaky, Spotty, Sparky, Disco Bear, and Rhyme**

**17/24 Remain**

**Read and Review like always.**


	22. Return of the Living Dead Pt 2

**Hello everyone I'm back to update once more and thank everyone who review. Hope everyone likes this chapter too. And let's find out what happens next to our contenders and see who finally dies.**

The seventeen contenders backed up to get to the same door the host went. Nutty and the others continued to watch them make a mistake so they can attack. Luna continues to cough as blood gush out and splat on the floor were some insides splat over the floor. Frost then started to get worried. "No not again… I don't want you to die now. Hold on Luna we may find a cure or something to help you to get rid of your pain." Frost said as Luna looked at him and made a weak smile. Nutty step slowly to the contenders to which Lumpy screamed and back up a little bit with the gun up a little bit, aiming at Nutty. Fritz dash up the metal pipes and ran where he was behind the contenders and hid in the darkness as he was about to attack his prey. "Hmm who should I pick first? How about…" Fritz said as he jumps and attacks Frost and Luna from behind which shock some of the contenders and started to run to the room as Fritz sank his teeth into Luna as she screams. "Frost!! Help Me!" Luna said as Frost punch Fritz in the face and smash the ground as Ice spikes came from the ground and one of the spikes impale through Fritz's body as he coughs up blood until he pushes his body off the spike and then ran to the survivors.

Frost carried Luna into the room as the then the survivors' close it as Fritz slam into the door and scream. "Damn it!! I almost had them" Fritz said. Drunky and Mime walk up behind Fritz who then started slamming into the metal door but it was no avail. Fritz got frustrated and then turns to Nutty and then smile. "Hey Nutty if you can slam this door down I'll get you lots of candy so you can eat all that sweet, tasty, delicious candy." Fritz said as Nutty made a large grin and then nodded. "Candy, Candy, Candy, Candy!!!" Nutty said as he bash the door down and started jumping up and down, and then look around to get his reward. "Where's the candy?" Nutty said as he turns back to Fritz who went to the first aid and started treating himself. "Look we may have something inside of us that makes us like something evil or really hungry but we still have our abilities to get something and open stuff like we are still normal." Fritz said as he finishes putting the patches on his wounds. Evil Flippy who walk out of the darkness held a remote in his paws. "Well I found them so this means I have to put them in Overage mode" Evil said as he twists the knob and was about to press the buttons as he started looking at the other selections. "Oh I should do some of these just to piss this fucker off for not giving me my damn money." Evil said as then he presses the button and the remote lights up as the contenders then started to feel pain inside their bodies so did Luna who started to grab her bite wound that Fritz gave her. Then it shows the infection going through all their systems then started going around their brains as then they all were stiff as stone.

Frost then caught up to the contenders who were fed up that the host escape. Frost then went to a table and lay Luna down and started to check her wounds. Then contenders skin then started to become rotten as some of their fur and skin started to peel off and started to cough out more blood as they all started to get seizures and started moving around the floor as their bones started breaking and snapping until they stop. Then they all got up slowly then looked up and growl and grumble and started walking slowly to the doors and then Zombified Splendid who use his super strength to bash down the doors which lead the zombies to continue as they started growling. Evil grin and left the area to control the zombies. "Oh this will be fun." Evil said as he laughs. Luna then started tossing and turning as her saliva started coming out and felt more pain coming as her arm then twist to the other way as she scream out loud as her neck snaps again and again. "What's going on with her?!" Petunia said who started to become scared and hug Giggles who also got scared. Frost then held on to her for a little bit as he cry while holding Luna who continue twitching and tossing her body as her bones kept on breaking and snapping along with her skin starting to change colors. Toothy then took the gun away from Lumpy and walk up and pointed at Frost and the dying Luna. "Get the fuck away from her Frost." Toothy said as he pulled the top part of the gun back and was about to shoot. Frost then look at Toothy with a mean face. "I swear if you shoot her your dead. Leave her alone, you got your crush back but now I'm losing the one I love once again. I won't leave her here to get rip apart by those cannibals." Frost said.

Toothy didn't care and then aim it at Luna who was pale as she moved her hand to Frost. "Don't worry Luna Everything will be fine." Frost said as he kept on hugging Luna. Luna look at Frost one last time before her eyes became red and growl as she try to bit Frost who moved out the way. "No…" Frost said as Toothy then pulled the trigger which the bullet came out and hit Luna in the head as blood gush out and fell to the ground and died. Frost let some tears come out as he looks at Toothy who grin. Frost Then got up and punches Toothy in the face and fell to the ground. "What's the hell is your problem?" Toothy said as he got angry. "You thought this was funny that you kill her. All you care about is getting rid of us, is that right you fucked-up beaver?" Frost said as he picks up the buck less beaver. "I had no choice to kill her. She would have killed us all if I didn't do it." Toothy said to Frost. Then the door was then hit as the group look at the door. "Uh guys…what was that?" Cuddles said who kept looking at the door. "Whatever it is I don't want to know." Lucky said.

The door then was hit again as it started to bend. Growls and grumbling were heard from the other side as the group knew who it was. "Oh crap they found us what do we do next?" Spotty said who was next to Disco. "How about we kill them just for fun?" Sparky said as her paws then started to become electrifying and grin heavily. "I wouldn't think that won't be a good idea." Cuddles said. "Can we get the hell out of this junk? I can't believe I came back with you people just to get killed again… Blah Blah Blah!! I'm bragging and bitching again!" Giggles said annoying the hell out of the contenders again. "Will you please shut the fuck up!?" Ruffy said getting aggravated from her bitching. Clumy back up a bit until he felt something metal as he turns to see a M4 shotgun lying on the side of the wall. Clumy smile as he picks it up and tells everyone to climb the ladder to get to the next room to escape the zombies. Then Zombified Splendid hit the doors as it was send flying and hits Clumy, Rhyme, Ruffy, and Flippy as they were trap behind the metal door. The twelve contenders climb up to warn the others to get up. Fritz grins as he saw his prey and started to run toward it.

Flippy got up as he saw Fritz coming at him. Flippy lifted the 45 and then pulled the trigger three times as it went slow motion. The bullets were going slow as Fritz was dashing toward his prey but it was failure for him as the bullets hit him sending impact pain and blood coming out as it hits his chest, arm, and one of his legs. Fritz fell to the ground as Flippy turn and ran to the others and shake them to get up as they have woken up from their knock-out and then got up. Clumy lifted the shotgun and aim at Nutty who then started to went to the four contenders as then Drunky, Mime, Nutty and Splendid Surrounded the contenders as they were back-to-back. "Ok guys it's time to kill these fuckers once and for all." Rhyme said as he clenches his fists. Ruffy then look at the zombies who started to become very hungry. Clumy lifted the gun and then pulls the trigger which hits Nutty as Splendid hits Clumy from behind as the gun flies into the air as Ruffy grabs it and aims it at Splendid. Clumy grabs Splendid as Splendid started to get closer to rip Clumy to shreds. "You leave him the hell alone!!" Ruffy said as He pulls the trigger and sends blast of bullets into Splendid's back As Splendid didn't feel anything and continue to try to eat Clumy. Splendid hits Ruffy as it sends him crashing into Flippy and Rhyme who were fighting the other zombies. Flippy starts rubbing his head. "Damn how the hell can we kill them?" Flippy said getting up along with Rhyme and Ruffy.

Clumy then starts to scream as the zombies went to Clumy who started to bit him. Fritz who drags his body bit down on Clumy's leg as he starts tearing up his leg. "Ahh!! Fuck that shit hurts!" Clumy said as Then Nutty grabs his arm and rips it off which gave Splendid advantage and bits down on Clumy's neck and rips his throat as blood gushes out as Clumy coughs as Drunky, Mime and the rest continue to eat Clumy who kept on screaming. "Clumy!!" Ruffy said as he was held back by the duo. Ruffy then felt anger rising as his mood began to change as he scream out loud and push the two as he face became red and lifted the shotgun and ran as he impale the gun through Drunky's mouth as he pulls the trigger as it blows half of Mime's face off. "You're all dead!!" Ruffy said as he turns the shotgun to the other side as he swings it and co-cocks Zombie Splendid in the face and then shoots Nutty in the chest as he flies back. Fritz continue to eat Clumy as then saw Ruffy kick him in the face as his face went inside as he growl. Ruffy then look at Clumy who was twitching a bit as blood was everywhere. Ruffy saw that he can't do anything to save his friend anymore.

"Ruffy…." A voice said which made Ruffy to turn around. He saw Clumy looking at him as blood was coming down his open wounds and mouth. Ruffy got closer. "Buddy… you ok?" Ruffy said to his friend. "I'm okay…just a few bruises and wounds you know…" Clumy said as he started to cough up blood. "It's ok Clumy we're going to get you out of here." Ruffy said. "No…don't do it… I want you to do something for me…" Clumy said as he felt pain going through his body. "What is it buddy?" Ruffy said as he got closer seeing his friend was starting to turn as tears were coming down. "Ruffy…we have been friends for a long time… I always had your back and you had mine… but now it won't be the same… I want you to shoot me to get rid of this pain…will you do that for me?" Clumy said as he close his eyes as more pain went through his body as he screams. Ruffy started to shake as he heard his friends dying wish. He got up and lifted the gun and aim at Clumy. "Do it… Please…" Clumy said. Ruffy had some tear coming down as he kept looking at his dying friend. "I'm sorry Clumy…Please forgive me." Ruffy said as he close his eyes as then Clumy's eyes become red as he growls at Ruffy who then pull the trigger. BOOM!! Clumy's head explodes as the top half of his head was gone and smacks to the ground.

Ruffy drops the gun and looks at his dead friend as he screams. "NOOO!!!" Ruffy said as he was then patted by Rhyme and Flippy who help him up and they climb the ladder and left the scene. The zombies started to get up as Nutty, Splendid, and Fritz and started to find a way to get to their prey. The host who was running got to the room as he heard a familiar voice. "Freeze!" The Host stops as he turns to see the cop and his partner with their guns up aiming at the host. The host looks at them and smiles. "Well look who it is. I guess we got to finally meet each other since last time at the Larry estate. You were on my tail as I killed your famous partner and detective Larry. You were blame for the murder as I set you up. The cops have been looking for you. But you always seem to escape. Am I right Buffy?" The Host said as officer Buffy puts his guard down a bit as he was shock. "How did you know about that? I thought you were dead when I shot you." Officer Buffy said as his partner look at him. "A Dog never kisses and tells my boy, but I wouldn't be sure about your partner either." The host said as he smiles as Buffy who was confuse for a bit.

"Huh?" Buffy said as then he felt something metal touch the side of his face as he looks to see his partner aiming at him. "Officer Buffy you are under arrest for the murder of detective Larry. As you know you have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be against you." Buffy's partner said as he pulls out the handcuffs and was about to place them on Buffy before he grabs his partner and slams him to the wall and smacks his head to the side of the fire extinguisher holder. The partner them fell to the ground as Buffy turns to see the host escape. "Not this time." Buffy said as he started chasing after him. The host then put his right arm up as he started talking to his watch. "Come in Driver, come in… can you hear me?" The host said as the driver was walking around to look for Frost then put his arm up. "Yeah I'm here. What you want?" The driver said. "Look I need your help right now. The Host said as the driver sighs and then look at the watch again. "Ok I'll go over there and help you" The driver said as he started running to the location the host is at. The three contenders shut the door to the new room where the other twelve were waiting. Ruffy with anger pass through the other contenders didn't say another word.

"What happen?" Flaky said looking at Flippy and Rhyme who look at the rest of the contenders. "Clumy's……He's dead." Flippy said. "No… Rhyme is it true?" Flaky said asking the other animal that came in. "Yes those things began eating him as Ruffy kill most of them. Then he told Ruffy to kill him. And he did and he can't get it out of him." Rhyme said walking to the group. Flaky then felt sad about it as she hug Flippy. The fifteen contenders were walking around were they saw the outside as the winds were blowing as rain was blazing as lighting was striking everywhere. "Yeah! Zap! Yeah zap and hit the grounds!" Sparky said as she saw the lighting hit everywhere. They began walking to where they saw the only door in the whole room as they continue to walk. Flippy aim at the door and so did Ruffy to see if the infected will come out until the lighting hits the building as then the lights then went off scaring some of the people as thunder gave a crackling roar.

It was pitch dark as nobody could see. Dark Hollow put a mask on as then he could see the dark as he walk to the door and open it and told the others to come where he's at. "I need their trust to give me an advantage in the game so I can then backstab them and kill them one by one. I like this game a lot more." Dark Hollow said as he went in and shut the door behind him. They look around to see a white blank, narrow hallway which seems to confuse some of the contenders thinking which path to take. The Host continue to run as the cop called out for him to stop, but the host didn't listen and continue to run as he took a path but then stop as he saw the contenders there. "Oh crap I'm doom." The host said as Toothy then saw the host. "Hey you! Come over here!" Toothy said as then the others turn and saw the host as he turns and starts to run. But only run into the cop who smiles. "Well this means your trap now. You got nowhere to run. They block your only way and so did I. now there's no one here to help you now." The cop said as then the driver pops out and hits the cop who smashes into the wall. "Are you alright?" The driver said as the host looks at them and smiles as they start to run. Frost then got angry as he saw the driver. "This battle isn't over yet." Frost said as he started to run to the driver who turns and smash into the ground as Lava then spreads over the floor as Frost freezes it but didn't have time to notice as Frost gets grab by the driver who then shocks him as Frost started to scream.

Flippy then pulls the trigger as a bullet then goes straight ahead, right toward the driver. The driver laughs as the bullet hits his arm as he screams as it starts to malfunction. "Damn it!" The driver said as then he uses his other hand to make fog which then the contenders couldn't see as the two escape. Frost falls to the ground, choking as the contenders run toward him. "Frost you ok man?" Disco bear said. Frost started coughing badly as he was help by his friends. "Does anyone know when the challenge is over?" Toothy said. "I don't know when it's finish." Cuddles said. The cop then pulled himself out of the hole as he look at the fifteen contenders that were staring at him. "What the hell are you punks looking at?!" The cop said getting aggravated. "We want to know what the hell are you doing here? We have been trying to get answers to all these questions but we all seem to lose a lot of stuff. And we need to know now." Flippy said looking at the cop.

Then the cop's partner comes out with the gun aiming at Buffy as he got closer. "Buffy you're coming with me along with these people." Buffy's partner said as some of the contenders began to smile as they were getting out living their life. "Look I was close and almost caught him. You can't let him escape again." Buffy said to his partner who ignores him as his partner was in front of the destroyed wall with the gun aiming at Buffy. "I'm sorry Buffy I can't let you do that." Buffy's partner said as then the zombies broke through the wall as they grab Buffy's partner and they took him inside the dark room as they started eating him and tearing his flesh as shots rang out with screaming for help. The contenders saw the partner being torn up as Buffy began to leave the contenders alone by themselves. The zombies then finish their meal as the partner was rip to shreds by the zombies as then they started banging on the door and then Zombie Splendid once again bust down the door and growl as he turn to see a shotgun pointed at his face. "Oh shit…" Splendid said as Ruffy pulls the trigger blowing half of his head off as his body falls to the floor. Nutty and Fritz growl as Flippy threw his bowie knife and impales it through Fritz's head as blood gush out killing the zombie which left Nutty by himself.

Giggles who were annoyed through the entire challenge had enough and grab an icicle and broke it off as she ran and started stabbing Nutty to death. "Die you freak! Died so I can get out of here!" Giggles scream as Ruffy and Flippy looked at each other. After Giggles brutally stabbed Nutty to death the radio went up as Flippy grab it from his pocket. "Well I guess we have met soon and not later. I like to say congrats to all you guys for surviving the zombie challenge!" The Host said. "It didn't seem like a damn challenge! It was a bunch of running and shooting at zombies that even do much." Giggles said as everyone look at her. "Are you fucking stupid or something?" Toothy said to Giggles who got madder. "Well anyway you guys can fight later. But for right now Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, and Lumpy you guys had survive without being infected or dying. As to my promise you guys are now back in the game and continue to play to win the prize with the other eleven contenders." The Host said as the eleven then argue about the surprise as the four cheered.

"But that's unfair! Now we have to do more challenges and crap just to get rid of these people so all of us to win the prize." Toothy said getting mad. "Hey it's my game, my rules not yours. Don't like, and then die right now so we can have one less beaver in the game." The host said as Toothy nodded no. "Ok so get into the elevator so you guys can rest for tomorrow's challenge." The host said as the radio went out. "Yeah I hope the bratty bitch dies quickly so we don't go insane." Rhyme said as Giggles then got angry. "Hey! You better shut the hell up! I know for this time I make sure I don't die quickly this time. Because now I'm in it to win it!" Giggles said as she smiled. "Yeah and this time I'll help more and try to win these challenges." Petunia said as she remembers her mistake last time. "Yeah I hope whoever wins has a great time with the prize." Cuddles said as he smiles to his friends. Lumpy was looking at everyone as he tries to say something then forgot. "Oh wait now I know what to say…" Lumpy said. "And what is that?" Spotty said to the moose. "I like burnt toast with butter." Lumpy said as the group started to groan. "What!? Was it something I say?" Lumpy said as he looked at the ceiling. Lucky backed up against a wall as she then press something as doors open to a secret elevator. "Guys look what I found." Lucky said as everyone started to go in. Disco was then crowded by some of the girls as he grins. "Oh yeah…" Disco said as Spotty heard him. "Oh sorry about that." Disco said as he started to whistle.

Then the doors open as they went to the rooms to have some sleep as the four return contenders got comfortable to their new place. "I still can't believe that we haven't got all our answers yet. Everything or one seems to lead nowhere as they always leave and not leave a clue." Flippy said thinking over and over again about today. "Don't worry honey, we'll find out sooner or later about this and will beat this thing for sure." Flaky said as she lay on her bed and put the covers over her. "Yeah you're right about this. Whoever is doing this will pay for this." Flippy said as he turns the light off as Flaky says "Good night" to him and they both go to sleep. Then it shows the moon as then a bird on a branch farts out loud and starts laughing. "Now you see that's how you ruin an ending." The bird says as he and his friend start to laugh.

End of the day.

**Well I like to say this is awesome writing this. Now we have four dead characters returning to the show to continue playing to get the main prize like everyone else. Who will die next? Will Giggles actually die again quickly in the next challenge or actually survive and prove it to the others? Will Flippy's questions be answered? Will the host be caught and brought to justice? What will happen to Buffy? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!!**

**Luna**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Shot in the head by Toothy**

**Zombie Drunky**

**Status: Drunk, Dead, Drunk more, and Dead again**

**Cause of Death: Impaled through the mouth by Ruffy and died of blood loss.**

**Zombie Mime**

**Status: infected and dead once more**

**Cause of Death: Head blown in half by shotgun**

**16****th**** Place: Clumy**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Shot by Ruffy**

**Buffy's Partner**

**Status: Dead?**

**Cause of Death: Ripped apart by zombies and eaten alive**

**Zombie Splendid**

**Status: Gone like the fucking wind once again.**

**Cause of Death: Died the same damn way in "Pitch Black"**

**Zombie Fritz**

**Status: Hence the dead name "Fritz"**

**Cause of Death: Stab through the head by Flippy's Knife**

**Zombie Nutty**

**Status: Sugar Crazed Bitch has left the building**

**Cause of Death: Repeatedly stabbed by Giggles**

**Returning Contenders:**

**24****th**** Place: Giggles**

**Status: Brought back to compete once again, and to bitch again.**

**Cause of Death: Unknown yet…**

**22****nd**** Place: Cuddles**

**Status: Brought back to have some fun**

**Cause of Death: Unknown so far…**

**20****th**** place: Lumpy**

**Status: Brought back to become more stupid than before**

**Cause of Death: Unknown for right now…**

**19****th**** Place: Petunia**

**Status: Brought back to compete and to stink things up a bit.**

**Cause of Death: The hell should I know?**

**15/24 Remaining**

**Read and Review like always guys. And cheer on your favorite characters on to see if they might win. And also sorry if you guys didn't like the choices of people that came back. But don't worry it might happen again. Nobody knows… well see you guys later. Bye.**

**DDD09 signing out.**


	23. A Hunting We Will Go Pt 1

**Hey everyone I am now ready to begin the next new chapter of the series. A lot of you guys really want Toothy to die already. Well then let's see if it happens. Now were down to fifteen contenders as eight original characters remain and now seven Oc's. Since the Oc's are the underdogs will they come back to the top? Well let's find out now in the new day.**

The day was going by slowly as the sun started to rise slowly from the ground. Petunia woke up to use the restroom as she twists the knob and went inside. Petunia then opens a stall and shut it behind her and pulled her underwear down and then started doing her business. As she was looking at the stall she heard giggling as two feet then past by as Petunia got scared and almost fell. "W-w-who's…there?" Petunia said as then noises in the bathroom were being made. "Petunia…." A voice said which then started scare Petunia even more as her fur started to stand up. Then a paw came out from under the stall and grabbed Petunia's leg as she starts to scream out loud which had woken up some of the other sleepy contenders. "Oh god what is it now?" Lucky said with an annoying face.

The contenders then went in to see Petunia screaming in the stall still as Spotty, Sparky, and Lucky went to see the other stalls to see what was the problem. As they kick the left stall The figure jump back and then had a worried glance on its face as Lucky and Spotty went in and then started dragging the person out and smacking and hitting the perv at the same time. "Let me go!!" The figure said as it turned out to be Toothy who everyone then left since they couldn't bear the beaver. "Can we just kill him now? I mean he keeps winning and we haven't even killed him yet." Disco said to the others as they started to agree. "Yeah I know I came back yesterday and you guys are right. Toothy has become an official asshole to everyone and he should go." Cuddles said. "Please shut up already! Is this all we do all day? Stand around and do nothing?! I should have stay dead and killed myself! But I need to win. And also you guys make me bored. Try to do something in your life!" Giggles said as she got aggravated with the waiting. "Hey Giggles…shut the hell up. Really all have you been doing is bitching and bragging today. Shut your damn mouth before I rip it out and watch you bleed slowly." Ruffy said putting his fist up in her face as she then became scared.

"Hello once again hunters!! Today you guys will be hunting and trapping animals in the wild, water, and ground. And the only way to win this challenge is bringing your animal safe and sound and ALIVE!!! Or Kill at least TWO contenders off the game. After the two die everyone comes back and whoever caught their animal will have an advantage in the next challenge tomorrow. So everyone come up and get your animal." The Host said as everyone then walk up to where a hat comes up from a panel with folded up paper. Toothy was then push out of the crowd and fell to the ground. "I hate you guys so much." Toothy said as he puts his hand into the hat and pulls out a paper as he then unfolds it. Then his face became pale as he gulps on the animal he had to capture. "Dude! I have to catch piranhas!!??" Toothy said as Disco started to laugh.

Toothy turns and glares at Disco. "Oh don't worry Disco because I already found my animal…" Toothy said as he started to smile. Then Giggles went up and smile as she then grab a paper quickly and looks at her animal choice. "You got to be kidding me…" Giggles said as she read the word bear on her paper. Then everyone went to choose different animals and everyone then looked at what they got.

Lucky: Monkey

Spotty: Lion

Rhyme: Kangaroo

Ruffy: Wolf

Frost: Beaver

Petunia: Raging Bull

Disco Bear: Shark

Flaky: Bunny

Flippy: Rhino

Sparky: Coyote

Lumpy: Chipmunk

Cuddles: Hawk

Dark Hollow: Chameleon

As the contenders then got their animal, most of them didn't like who they were going to get. Some actually did and were happy that they didn't get the worst ones. "So wait, we have to catch these animals with our bare hands?" Spotty said. "Nah only you Spotty since you'll get killed fast." Sparky said. "Ok look will you please stop already before I beat your ass down now." Spotty said starting to get mad. "Oh I will like to see you try" Sparky said as Disco and the host told them to break up but really want them to kill each other. "Look settle that when the challenge begins. Now begin!!" The Host said as the contenders then ran to a door that lead them into a breeze as everyone then stop and look around the place they were at. There was a beautiful view of trees everywhere where birds were flying and waterfalls blasting to the ground and sounds were made everywhere. Toothy who was still in the main room then ran toward the group and then trip on some wires and then push the whole group. Lucky who enjoyed the view then look and then saw that they were on a hill.

Toothy then pop out of the group and screamed and hit Lucky from behind as they both fell from the big hill until Toothy then grabbed the edge of the hill as Lucky then grabs Toothy's leg and then started to get scared. "Climb Toothy… Climb so we can get the hell up there!" Lucky says until she saw Toothy looking down at her. "We? There's never any we it's only me really I never like you in the first place. I hope you suffer a painful death." Toothy said as he raises his leg and kicks Lucky in the face. Lucky then feels her nose breaks as blood then gushes out. "You bitch!! You're going to pay for that!" Lucky said as then she dug her nails into Toothy as blood came out his leg and then she sank her sharp teeth into him as blood then came out and Toothy then screams. Toothy continue kicking her but didn't work until he smash her into the rock edges as one of them impaled her through the head and then the rock broke off and stick to Lucky as Toothy kick her one last time as she let go and fell and splat on the ground. Toothy then started to climb and got to the surface and started to look at the sky and then got up and limp to where he could go down the hill to get his animal just like the rest of the contenders.

"Now another girl is gone… what the hell do we do?" Spotty said to the final girls that remain in the game. "How about we form an alliance and start to get rid of all the guys one by one?" Sparky said. "Well ok except Disco and Flippy… they stay alive. The first boy should be Toothy and we will make it happen." Spotty said as the girls agree and then went to start their challenge. The fourteen contenders split up to go find their animals in the jungle which seem weird of how can they find their animals. Flippy and Flaky who were walking in the jungle. Flaky started to get scared as she got closer to Flippy, not letting him go as animal sounds and then a growl. Then pair of eyes was looking at them as it snorted out of his nose. Then horns came out as a rhino emerged from the trees. "Um the Rhino has seemed to escape from its climate with a few other animals." A worker said turning and looking at the host who then nodded his head. "Hmm I see… release the others out and let them have their fun…and release the Anaconda and Boa Constrictor. I want them to have dinner and some fun with their new toys." The Host said ordering the worker as the worker turned around and presses the button which open a cage with two snakes coming out and started slithering to find some prey.

Flippy then ready to attack as the rhino got a bit closer with its big horn about to stab Flaky. Flippy pushed her back and try to look around to see what can catch this beast. The rhino got closer and closer about to get rid of them until the massive creature then fell into a large hole as it screams and lands to the ground were Flippy looked over and saw it was injured and started making sounds trying to contact other animals that can help the hurt animal. Flippy and Flaky looked at each other then went to find supplies or stuff to help the rhino.

Meanwhile… Toothy was walking with Dark Hollow looking for their animals and also thinking of ways to get rid of their rivals and enemies. "So D.H what should we do?" Toothy said as they both stop and then look at each other. "Well we may have some hateful people here so we go for the biggest threat here. And you know who it is." Dark Hollow said as he then pulled a knife out and grabs a rock from the ground and started scraping it to make it sharper for deeper cuts and more blood and pain for his victims. "Yeah I know… Disco Bear is the biggest threat here that's what." Toothy said which Dark Hollow chuckle at what Toothy said. "Oh what now?" Toothy said. "Oh you're still mad about him? He's not even a big threat at all. All he does is eat and eat. How can you make him a big threat? Now Flippy he's a big threat in the game and so does Rhyme, Frost, and maybe Ruffy but you have to find out by hitting their weakness. Like Frost with Luna. If you hit that he'll start to go down and that's when we get them. Campeche?" Dark Hollow said as Toothy then smile and nodded. "Yeah I get ya." Toothy said as he slip and fell where he saw something shiny and metal in the bushes. "Whoa what's that?" Toothy said as he grabbed it and lift it to show a Dragunov SVD With two boxes of ammo. "Well, Well, Well I guess this means I might have some fun then.' Toothy said as he checks the ammo and cocked it back as it was ready to fire.

Buffy who was walking looked at his gun as he was ready to shoot himself for betraying everyone and letting his comrade die with the zombies. "My life has been going a lot worse and worse for me. My career going downhill, everyone trying to find me. I need to find him so I can clear my name and be the hero I use to be." Buffy said getting up and continue walking down the halls and then found a door as then he opened it and was then shock to find what was inside.

To Be Continued…?

**Well I should leave it here. Sorry about the bad chapter. But don't worry I promise the next one will be good. And sorry for taking so long. I been doing two stories at the same time and school has been putting me down. But I always write for you guys. Well what might happen next? What did Buffy find? Will Toothy ever get a life and finally die? Who will die next? Will the bird ever stop acting stupid? Will Flaky and Flippy ever save the rhino? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway! Oh and I will like to thank Evil Flippy for letting me use her other character Lucky. And Thank you guys for very good reasons. Well I'll see you guys later.**

**15****th**** Place: Lucky**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Asshole Toothy kick her and made her fall to her death.**

**14/24 Remain.**

**Read & Review and DDD09 Signing out.**


	24. A Hunting We Will Go Pt 2

**Hey Everyone I like to thank everyone for reviewing, subscribing, and supporting. A lot of stuff is getting real good. NightFall is getting closer so keep an eye out for that. And were getting closer and closer to see who will win. So let's see what happens to our characters shall we?**

Spotty, Petunia, and Giggles were together in a group helping each other to catch their animals. "I can't believe that ass of a host didn't give us any supplies to catch our animals." Spotty said. "Yeah I really hate him…" Giggles could say as a box then smash on top of her as she hit the ground in pain. "Ow! That hurt!" Giggles said as she got up and saw a bear trap in front of her face. "Oh crap…" Giggles said as the trap was close to her face with the tiny spike points almost about to snap on her at any time. Petunia carefully picks up the trap and put it on the ground as Giggles sigh and thanked her friend.

The girls walk up to the broken box as supplies of nets, food, traps, and other things that can be useful in the challenge. Giggles pick up the bear trap since she had to capture a bear. Spotty Found a tranquilizer gun with darts inside which was useful to take down a lion or any other animal. Petunia was looking around and found a red cape with a big net enough to catch a raging bull as the net is attach to the cape. The girls smile thinking about winning as a team. "Ok so we all have to back each other up so we don't get killed, hurt, or have our plan backfire ok?" Spotty said. The two animals nodded and they continue to walk as then Rhyme came a little bit after them and found the same box and looked inside. "Ok what can I get to capture a kangaroo?" Rhyme said looking through the big box as he found boxing gloves with the words Rhyme on it with a note falling down to the ground.

"Huh? What's this?" Rhyme said as he picks up the note and opens it to see writing. But the words were all made by blood as red liquid was coming down a bit as Rhyme began to read. _Hello Rhyme, You have already met me in the zombie challenge. I'm here to help you and your friends to escape alive. These gloves will help you beat the kangaroo and help you live for another day. Right now I can see you reading the note…_

Rhyme then looks up and starts looking around where he was being watch at. But couldn't find the secret camera or anything weird that could be watching him. Then he looks down and continues reading. _But you can't find me. I have seen the past challenges and what the host and others have been planning. And I can tell you everything. Even a way to escape out of this hell hole. If you want to leave finish this challenge and find a door with a big bloody X on it. That door will lead you to your freedom. But the thing is… it's filled with traps and that bus driver also goes around there to make sure if anyone is there. Go around at midnight tonight meeting me there. If not, you will be left here to die and rot with your friends. Make sure that nobody else is a traitor or spy just to betray you and leave you to die. Now I must go and find the room. Inside the glove is the copy of the quart nits of this building. I have to go… see you at midnight Rhyme._

_Officer Buffy_

Rhyme puts the note in his pocket and then looks in both gloves to find another piece of paper with the quart nits of the building and puts it away and leaves with the gloves and a net. "So Buffy is now trying to help me now. Maybe he wants me to help him capture the host and escape… or it must be a set-up or trick. But whatever it is, it better be important." Rhyme said leaving the scene. Buffy left the room and opened the paper and then found the room he was looking for. "There you are you bastard." Buffy said as he began to run. Sparky was smiling as she dash through the woods, looking for her animal. Then Sparky trip on something as she flung to another set as the moon was out and howling was made and growling. Sparky got up as Wolfs and Coyotes were howling and growling as they found food for their baby animals that came out that were trying to walk toward Sparky.

Sparky saw the cute baby coyote walk up to her and started licking her hand and waited to be pet by her. Sparky pulled out food and put it in front of the animals as then they started to eat and feed the babies as Sparky set it on the floor. As the animals began to eat Sparky went around them slowly to get one of them. As she got the coyote she began to run as the Male coyotes and wolves turned and began to run after the bunny with their teeth showing and then began to pick up speed as the chase then begin. Sparky started to charge some powers then started shooting at the animals as they dodge them. "Damn it!" Sparky said as she started to run faster to escape. Ruffy was walking until Sparky then the coyote fell to the ground as Sparky got up and kick Ruffy and grabbed the coyote and ran off. "Damn what the hell is her problem?" Ruffy turned and saw the pack of wolves and coyotes coming at him. "Oh now I see why…" Ruffy said as the pack attacks him. "Aww come on!!" Ruffy said getting the wild animals away from him as he grabbed a wolf and put it over him and started running. "I hate this damn game!" Ruffy said as he passes Sparky.

Toothy walking with Dark Hollow through the jungle as then they heard bushes and trees moving around which signal Toothy and Dark Hollow as they crouch down and lifted the gun aiming and ready to kill whatever comes out. Dark Hollow About to pull the trigger as an animal comes out and then Dark Hollow pulls the trigger and hits the animal until then screams were heard around the jungle. Dark Hollow look to see what had happen. Spotty and the other girls began screaming as they saw Disco Bear got his head blown as his body gush out blood as his body hit the ground. The gang ran to the dead bear as Spotty Grabbed Disco's dead body and saw Disco gushing out blood from his head and part of his mouth as the last thing he saw was Spotty screaming at him for him to not die as tears were going down her cheeks. As she look around she saw Dark Hollow running and Toothy backing up a bit and smiling at her as he did a good deed. Spotty then got angry and picked up her gun and started running toward the beaver as Toothy then started running only to bump into Frost and Rhyme who crack their muscles.

"Oh crap…" Toothy said as he back up. Spotty, Petunia, and Giggles caught up as Frost and Rhyme lifted him up. "You were lucky for a bit after I told you not to kill Luna. But after you did, you cross the line. And now you deserve payback as all of us will finish you off." Frost said as he made his fist into an ice block and punches Toothy in the face as blood went out of his mouth and Spotty jabbing the gun into his stomach as blood was coming out. Toothy grabbed his stomach as blood was coming out. Rhyme grabbing Toothy's neck and lifting him from the ground and slamming him to the tree and continue smashing his face into the tree as blood kept coming and coming as it was splattered everywhere.

Then Rhyme threw him to the ground as Petunia, Giggles, Spotty, and Frost lifting Toothy from the ground over the large cliff. "No! Please don't do this! I beg of you!" Toothy said as they ignored them and they threw him off the cliff as he feel he screamed on the top of his lungs as he smash into trees and rocks until a rock smash into his genitals and then smash into the water and the water took him away as Toothy looked at them and then heard roaring sounds. "What the…Hell!!" Toothy said as he fell from the water into a waterfall and then his body splash into the water as nothing came out. The Host who watch the whole thing smashes his fists to the table. "NOOO!!! He can't be dead. He makes the whole thing suspense and adds drama. He will not die…I'll make sure of it. You… make sure he's alive." The Host said as a worker nodded and left the room to the challenge to find out if Toothy is dead or not.

The Host Who was angered about it then heard a familiar voice entrance of the room. "Ha! I found you! Now it's time to bring you to justice and make sure you rot in hell." Buffy said as he took out his handcuffs. The Host turns around and looked at Buffy and smiled at him. "You'll never learn don't you?" The Host said as Buffy aims the gun at The Host. "I always do after my mistakes but this time it will be you who will never learn." Buffy said. The Host stands up and dashes to Buffy as he hits his hand and elbow smashes into Buffy as the gun shot out twice and then Buffy was then thrown to the ground. Buffy felt pain as the host spun and about to crush Buffy but then dodge and then uppercuts the host and spin kicks the host in the face. The host back up for a bit and was about to attack as Buffy shot him in the chest. "Ahh! You motherfucker!" The Host said as he tackled him to the machines as sparks were flying everywhere. Fire started blazing out of the machines as the host threw Buffy to the ground. "Time to die Buffy." The Host said running toward the officer who then began to shoot which the Host began dodging only to kill the rest of the workers.

Buffy Jumps and kicks The Host who was in the air into the bus driver who busted through the wall. The driver got up to see the host who had enough began to back up. "I need power. I need to be stronger. I need to get the hell out of this place to find a new location for me to get stronger with the other contenders. My servant, I want you to use your new upgrade." The host said. The driver then had spikes coming out from the suit and then two blades pop out from his mechanical arms The driver's eyes become blood red as he grins Buffy backs up a bit. The driver jumps and hits the floor sending a massive wave of destruction destroying lots of things in the control room and Buffy smashing into the computers as fire blaze everywhere. The driver walks through the fire and look at Buffy who lifted his gun at the driver who only laugh.

"You think that will work on me? Nothing works on me weakling. Now time to die." The Driver said as he begins to charge at Buffy. Buffy got up and then jump over him and began shooting him from behind inflicting some damage as the Driver then smash his arm into Buffy as the spikes impaled into his body as blood began to come to the floor. The Driver then laugh as he raises his other arm and is about to kill Buffy with his blade arm as then Buffy shoots his face which inflicted great damage as the Driver yells in pain and throws Buffy to the ground. The driver who covered his face revealed part of his skin peel off as he went to grab Buffy. Buffy then shots the driver a couple of more times as damage kept going up. The driver backed up as blood was coming from his mouth as he started losing a lot and began to run.

"Come back and fight me! I'll get you!" Buffy said as he ran out of the room and began following the host and driver. The contenders then began running to the hill as most were escaping to get out due to Rhyme telling them and others who caught their animal and trying to win. The Rhino that Flippy and Flaky safe gave most of the friends a ride as they got to the entrance. The contenders got through the doors and left as they saw the host and driver in the main room looking at them. As Ruffy and Sparky entered they saw the Host and the driver looking straight at the other contenders as they were about to fight.

Then Buffy bash right through the doors with the gun in his hands about to shoot him. "Get back here!" Buffy said aiming the gun at the host. The twelve contenders were looking to see what will happen next. "I see you have made it Rhyme like I told you in the note. And now Toothy is now dead. Your plans are now backfiring Host. It's time to put you in justice." Buffy said getting a bit closer to the Host. "Wait! Why are you doing this?" Rhyme said asking the Host who look at him. "I see you want some answers. Well you'll get your questions answered in the next location as we enter the helicopter." The Host said as the doors open and shows the helicopter and the pilot waiting for them. "Get your things and go into the helicopter or you will die." The Host said as the driver had blade arms out and about to attack. Most of the gang ran to get their stuff as Frost, Ruffy, Rhyme, and Spotty ready to attack as Sparky brought some electricity into her hands about to attack the host and driver from behind. The host grabs Sparky and throws her to the ground and turns as the Driver smashes a pellet to the ground with smoke as the driver grabs the attackers and Sparky as they got into the copter and the driver began to fly away as Buffy who continue to cough as the smoke cleared.

"Damn it! Now I have to find a way to follow that helicopter." Buffy said as he saw the helicopter was flying. Meanwhile… The worker who was finding Toothy look through the water as a hand comes out and grabs the worker. The worker got scared as he help the body to shore and lays him down. "Toothy stay still as I help you heal and bring you to the next location." The worker said as Toothy's heart began to stop beating as his breaths become short and short. As the worker began to help him saving his life Toothy grabbed a sharp tool and then stabbed it into the worker as the worker began bleeding. Toothy began stabbing the worker until the body stopped moving. Toothy grabbed the aid kit and started healing himself as he saved the rest and began walking and found some hidden stairs and began walking as he walk into the main room as he look at the keys he found on the worker as he search him. "Boat keys huh? So there must be a boat around here." Toothy said as he saw the cop walking to where a boat was next to the building. The cop didn't know about this. As he turned he saw Toothy walking toward him with some keys. "Hey you! What are you holding?" Buffy said as Toothy threw it to him. "Come on so we can get the hell out of here." Buffy said as Toothy got in and then Buffy turned the boat on and began driving following the copter to the new location.

End of day 12

**Well I hope everyone loves the new chapter. And it was kind of a shocker to see who died. And now we may find out about the clues and answers from the host. Will it happen? Will Toothy die before ha lands on the new location? Will Buffy save the contenders and put the host to justice? Will Spotty get over Disco's Death? Will the driver ever die? What will happen next? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!!**

**14****th**** Place: Disco Bear**

**Status: The King of Funk and Disco is gone**

**Cause of Death: Most of the head blown off by Dark Hollow's Sniper Rifle**

**13/24 Remaining **

**Read and Review and this is DDD09 signing out.**


	25. Underwater Destruction Part 1

**Hey everyone once again in the world of the Fanfiction. I like to thank everyone that reads the stories, reviews, favorites and all. And I like to thank all those people like HollowxxxfromHappyTree, Flakyfan55, EvilFlippy, Deadliving, Meowth's Toon Dragon, Arrow 363, Rak The hedgehog, Neptune's heart, Jerryassmonkey, and 64 maddness. I know you guys don't review that much but still you guys deserves a thanks for the usage of your characters or reading. And that goes for the others out there that reads this story too. Well let's begin our next and new chapter shall we? And Also I'm sorry for killing Disco Bear. I know lots of you guys like him and all, and so do I. You guys may never know he might come back for a shocker. You just have to Read, wait and see.**

**Ch.25 Underwater Destruction Pt.1**

The helicopter in the air was continues to fly as the driver and the host sit down on leather seats as they look at the water sparkling as the sun was hitting it and they see the clear skies and clouds moving real slowly. Then the two turned to the contenders who were looking at them with angry faces. They got up and started walking toward the host as the driver stood up and then three blades slashed out of his mechanical arm as the other turned into a lava burnt rock arm as he looks at them, waiting for them to make a move. But the host gets up and looks at the driver. "No let me do this myself." The host said as the driver put his guard down a bit and the host turns back and walks up to the contenders. "Ok I know you guys seem pissed and all, but look be happy you guys are far and still alive. And you guys always need to look out, there's always a surprise at every…" The host could say as Spotty ran and punch him across the face as the host was about to grab her but didn't as Frost punches the driver and then grabs his neck and then slams him to the ground. "You touch her…you die." Frost said looking at him with a death glare.

Rhyme walks toward the host and kicks him in the stomach and then and kicks him in the face as blood comes out of the host's mouth and his broken nose. Then Rhyme crouch down to the host's level. "You're not running this sick game show anymore. We are." Rhyme said as he punches the host. "That was for Mime but really this is." Rhyme said as he continues to punch him and then opens the door of the helicopter and then starts closing on him which smashes into the host's head and then his arm as Rhyme slams it hard on the host which cuts a bunch of fingers off as the host begins to scream in pain until Rhyme hits him with a pipe on the back. "You fucking bastard." Rhyme said as Spotty then grabs him from the back of the head and lifts his head. "Since that buck-tooth is dead, we'll make sure you die along with your buddy. Since Disco's dead because of him, I want to make things even by killing you." Spotty said as he smashes the host's face to the metal floor and then again and again until there was blood everywhere on the host's face as he couldn't speak. "L-l-look…i-i-i… can h-h-h-help you b-b-bring back D-d-disco if you don't k-k-kill me…D-d-deal?" The host said as he weakly puts his bloody hand up to the Dalmatian to see if she would accept it.

Spotty who heard what the host said then knew she had to make a choice. "Bring Disco back? Then that means I can be with him again. But if he does then he might die once again. But I really want him back… which do I choose?!?" Spotty said as she ran her brain to make the right choice. "I-i-i-i…" Spotty said until she was interrupted by the pilot who turned around to say something only to see blood everywhere and a fight with the driver and Frost with Rhyme. "What the hell is going on here?!" The pilot said as he turns back to see the helicopter about to hit a mountain. "Oh shit!" The pilot said as he turns the control of the copter down to where it started to crash in the big trees as the pieces of the helicopter broke off as the big blades broke and the vines that were strong held the copter to which was a big brake and stop as the contenders held on as the pilot was send out of the copter and fell to the ground as a shark jumps out and snaps his body in half as blood went everywhere.

Spotty flew back as she then grabbed the edge of the opening to the controls as she stares down at ground and water and then turns back and started calling help. Lumpy try to hang on only to fall back as he smashes his back against the metal wall with his back as he held in the pain as a tear goes down his eye. "Mommy" Lumpy said as Spotty couldn't hold on as her hand let go only to get grabbed by another and pulled back into the helicopter and was placed against the wall. Spotty saw that Cuddles and Frost helped her out as she hugs both of them and thanks them as the helicopter then went down more as the animals began to scream as it crashes into the ground as pieces fly everywhere as one heads toward the reader and impales through the tree and stays there. As smoke starts coming out of the helicopter and goes into the air as the contenders starts to get up slowly and then they head for the door. The driver who got up with blood coming down his head sees the contenders escaping as he gets angry and then smashes into them as the twelve contenders were hit by force and destroyed the door as they smash into the ground losing their strength and energy.

The driver began to laugh as the host comes out and starts laughing at each as they high-five each other. They continue to laugh as the host looks at the driver. "Now pick them up so we can find the location." The host said as he starts to walk as the aggravated driver starts picking up the contenders and takes them away. The smoke in the air started to change the colors in the sky as Buffy and Toothy who were in a boat saw the smoke. "Ok we found them. So this means the survivors had escape the host and driver and sending out a help signal." Buffy said as Toothy was smiling. "Time to get my revenge…" Toothy said as the boat began to get closer to the island. Clouds started to form as the host and the driver were walking through the jungle as the host started cutting off branches and things that were in the way. "Where the hell is this place?!" The host said looking down at the GPS as it shows them ten miles from the location. Blood dripping on the floor as the host started to become dizzy due to losing a lot of blood because of Spotty and Rhyme. He looks back at them then scowled at their sleeping bodies.

"Make sure that Rhyme and Spotty don't make it alive the next day after my new challenge. I want them dead you got that? D-E-A-D!" The host said as the driver nodded. "Ok sir and also I'll make sure that Frost gets to see his bitch of a girlfriend soon." The driver said looking at Frost then smiles and they continue to walk. As they walk they heard sounds as leaves were rustling. "Shh!" The host said stopping the driver as the host continued to hear the sounds more carefully. "You heard that?" The host said as the driver nodded no. A big snake was slithering down the tree behind the Host as he was trying to figure out what made the sound. Then a hiss was made as the host turns around to see the snake about to attack only to see a plasma blast shoot out of the driver's arm which decapitates the snake into pieces as blood splattered over the host who looked at the driver. "I Hate You…" The host said as he turned back and continued to walk. "Sorry…" The driver said as he laughs softly.

They continue to walk as they got closer to the location. Buffy who was close to the island was worried thinking that all the people he was trying to save were probably dead. The wind went fast hitting him as his face as part of his torn clothes were flying but they didn't torn not that much. Blood becoming dry as then Toothy who then got up as he pull out a sharp blade from the back of his pants as he started walking slowly to Buffy who continued to drive to the island. The host then got startled as the GPS started beeping crazy as he was close to the building. "Keep going straight" The device said as the host smiled. Then they were three miles from the new building. Buffy turns to tell Toothy that they will be there in about five minutes until he saw Toothy who almost slices him as he dodges it and smashes his elbow on Toothy's side as he hits the boats controls as then the boat went faster as Toothy growled and started swinging the weapon as Buffy continues to dodge it until he grabs Toothy's hand and punches his stomach then slams his fist into his face and then kicks him to the side of the boat. Toothy who started to become dizzy then regain conscious as Buffy grabs the sharp shard and started turning it to Toothy's direction as it got closer almost stabbing his throat.

Toothy trying to pull the shard back but couldn't since Buffy was a lot stronger than him. Toothy who was close to death slam his knee into Buffy's stomach as Buffy back up Toothy then stabbed him in the chest and then his back then stab him in the throat as Buffy collapsed to the ground with blood gushing out as Toothy grins then turns to see the boat smashes into a rock which sends Toothy flying out of the boat and smashes into the rock. "OW!" Toothy said as he lands in the water. Toothy gets up and then looks up to see a luxury building as he started walking slowly picking up a sharp metal piece from the damage boat. "So this is the place then. Well it's time to have a family reunion with my friends and surprise them." Toothy said laughing as he opens the door and walks in to the cool air as he breathes it in. "I guess this must be the place where we go to relax after we win or something better than this piece of crap. But still this is better than that damn warehouse and weird ass apartment." Toothy said as he begins to look around the building.

The Host looks down once again to see there half a mile from the location which bored the crap out of him. "God! Next time have more than one building and not have it far." The Host said as he hits a wall. He looks up to see a building in front of him. It was painted white with designs and then he smiled as he found the place he was looking for. Toothy started kicking doors to look inside for any future challenges. Toothy walks up to another door. As he kicks it open he sees a bunch of cameras and TV's of different locations of the building. He walks up to the TV's and sees a submarines and water everywhere in one of the rooms. "What the hell…?" Toothy said as missiles were being place into the weapons holder. "So I guess this means that's our new challenge. Then he turns around to see a box on the table with CD's inside. Toothy picks some up and looks at it. "Hmm I see mostly rock and metal are in here. Mastodon? What name is that? KoRn? Well I listen to some songs but still they suck. Metallica? Ok their good but nah! Three Days Grace? No I won't listen to them again." Toothy says as he throws the CD's behind them. Then he picks up a CD with a pink dinosaur and a bunch of kids all happy. "Who the fuck listens to BARNEY?! Come on this must some bullshit or something. This Host is really screwed up. "Oh hell no!" Toothy said as he sees a CD with three guys with instruments. "The Fucking JonASS Brothers?! Ok that is really messed up. I rather listen to KoRn than this shit! I should do it." Toothy then picks up the KoRn CD and opens the case and puts the disk inside and then looks at the back of the CD and then smiles and puts on one of the songs.

The Host walks in to hear music start playing. "What?! Who the hell went through my CD's?! Find out who's doing this now!" The Host said as the driver put the contenders down and began walking with an annoyed face. "I don't get paid enough to do this." The driver says as he walks up the stairs. Then Toothy looks at the cameras to see The Driver coming to the room as he runs out the room locking it down as he leaves. Then the music begins which goes throughout the house.

**Thoughtless by KoRn**

The music plays as the lead guitar and bass playing for a little bit. Then the drums go then they all began to play together as the music rises and goes crazy. Then the singer began to sing as the instruments continue with the same rhythm.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_Pushing all the mercy down, down, down_

_I wanna see you try to take a swing at me_

_Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny?_

_What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

_All of my hate cannot be found (cannot be found)_

_I will not be drowned (I will not be drowned) By your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down (Try to tear me down)_

_Beat me to the ground (Beat me to the ground)_

_I will see you screaming_

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_I'm above, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown_

_I wanna kill and rape you the way you rape me_

_And I'll pull the trigger_

_And you're down, down, down_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny?_

_What the fuck you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn it's doing to me_

_I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

_All of my hate cannot be found (Hate cannot be found)_

_I will not be drowned (I will not be drowned) by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down (Try to tear me down)_

_Beat me to the ground (Beat me to the ground)_

_I will see you screaming_

Then the instruments went down for a bit as the singer then went to a calm voice. As the driver went looking around for the person who did this.

_All my friends are gone, they died (Gonna take you down)_

_They all screamed, and cried (Gonna take you down)_

Then the instruments raised as the singer started to scream as he sang

_I'm never (*Grumbling*) Back against the wall_

_Gonna take you down_

_All of my hate cannot be found (Hate cannot be found)_

_I will not be drowned (I will not be drowned) by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down (Try to tear me down)_

_Beat me to the ground (Beat me to the ground)_

_I will see you screaming_

_All of my hate cannot be found (Hate cannot be found)_

_I will not be drowned (I will not be drowned) by your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down (Try to tear me down)_

_Beat me to the ground (Beat me to the ground)_

_I will see you screaming_

Then the song finishes as Toothy hides behind the wall as the driver breaks down the door and then turns off the player as he looks around the room as sounds were made. Toothy pass through him and then started running. The driver then heard footsteps running as he turns and then sees Toothy running. "I found the problem" The Driver says as he begins to run after the beaver.

The Host then runs to the stairs as he stops and then listens to the sounds of footsteps and then hides behind a wall. Toothy slides on the floor and runs as a blast goes out and hits the wall as Toothy ducks as pieces and dust comes out. 'Ha you missed motherfucker!" Toothy said as he runs out of the hallway only to get punch in the face by the host. Toothy flies into the air and then his face smashes on the floor as the host cracks his knuckles and neck. The Driver came in as the host turns and looks at him. "Wow I even do a better job then you. You couldn't even catch Toothy…TOOTHY!? He's alive holy crap this is awesome!!" The Host said as he picks up the beaver and puts him on his feet.

Toothy moved a lot as he backed up and fell back to the floor. "Whoa I need to be careful with my strength next time." The host said as he saw the contenders getting up. "Oh crap let's get out of here." The host said pushing the driver as they left the room as Sparky got up rubbing her head along with Spotty, Rhyme, Frost, Flippy, Flaky, and Ruffy, as the others got up later and started looking around to see the place and room they were at. "Where a-are we?" Flaky said hiding behind Flippy who look around the room as well. "I have a feeling this place is hell." Ruffy said walking toward the steps only to be stop by the host's voice. "Well I see you guys have finally woken up. As you know this will be the last location I hope that you guys will compete in extreme challenges. And this time I will make it painful and harder then you can ever imagine. And there's also a surprise to just waiting at the steps." The host said as everyone look at the top of the steps as they saw a hand grabbing the top of the railing and then started to bring itself up. As the animal arises people gasp as they saw who got up.

"No he's dead I made sure since me, Frost, Spotty, Petunia, and Giggles were there as we threw him off the damn cliff." Rhyme said as Toothy look at the group and smiled. "Well I guess your teamwork didn't work then. Since Hollow Killed Disco Bear I should have some respect as I know the next few challenges and how to win. Yeah because I know what our new challenge is. And our host is not what you think he is. He listens to Jonas Brothers and Barney. Any way you can tell them your awful challenge." Toothy said as the Host with a shocked face slammed his face on the control table. "I hate my life." The Host said. Toothy who lean behind the wall looked down as the others crack their fists. "If you think hitting me and killing me will solve your answer I think that will be stupid. I can find a way out of here and help you guys live since today is an underwater challenge. Am I right "Host"?" Toothy said to the intercom. "Well yeah that's what our challenge is. And you guys will love it since Toothy will not compete for this challenge." The host said as Toothy sigh and then look at the others as their faces got red. "No he must compete in this. It aint fair that we do it and he doesn't. I find this unfair to the rules." Giggles said. "Will you please shut your damn bragging ass mouth really you never tend to shut the hell up! Ok everyone open the door between the staircases which will be in the middle.

The twelve contenders went to the door as they opened it. Toothy who smiled was then grabbed by Ruffy and Frost and was thrown into the room as they slammed the door. "No he told you guys I do not compete…" was all Toothy could say as Rhyme went up and grabbed his throat and lifted him in the air. "Listen you motherfucker! I had enough of your bitching and we don't give a crap what that lunatic of host says. You're doing the damn challenge even if you don't feel like it. Now you're doing what everyone says and now get your ass moving." Rhyme says looking at Toothy with anger as Toothy try to get out of Rhyme's grip. "Ok let go...Of...Me!" Toothy says as he was dropped to the ground. Dark Hollow walks up only to get hit in the stomach by Spotty who was full of rage. "You killed Disco? But why?" Spotty said. Dark Hollow grabbed her neck and slammed her body on the pipes. "Bitch I felt like to. I can kill you right now and save me some trouble. So shut up and compete ok?" Dark Hollow says as he grins and let's go of her as she feels her neck as marks were around her neck.

"Dude what the hell is your problem man?!" Cuddles said as Dark Hollow turns and punches his face as he backs up into Petunia and Lumpy as Frost goes up to Dark Hollow and punches him in the face. Dark Hollow turns his head to Frost's face and starts laughing as no damage was made. Then a mask then appears as a sword comes out and then points it at Frost. "You think hitting me will work? It won't how about stabbing you will be amusing for my entertainment watching you and others die slowly." Dark Hollow said as Frost grabs the sword and freezes it and breaks it off which to only a new one regenerates. "Yeah you think that will work?" Dark Hollow says as he kicks him in the chest with powerful force which sends him into the metal walls. "And that goes for all of you." Dark Hollow said as he puts the sword behind his back as he walks down the steps as water was near the metal platform. They saw two submarines next to each other with numbers each to it.

"As you guys can see that two submarines each have room only for six but since Toothy was brought in only one submarine must be fit to seven. As you guys may know you are looking for treasure. And the thing is that you guys must find it in the ocean with these submarines and achieve it before the other team does. As you guys get to the chest you must get into the suits and go down and get the chest. But you must watch out for Squids, Sharks, Piranhas, Mines, and mostly each other. Yes you guys will fight for the chest and maybe somebody might die. Ha Ha!" The Host says as then the groups were then listed in groups once again.

_Team 1:_

_Flippy_

_Sparky_

_Spotty_

_Flaky_

_Frost_

_And…_

_Lumpy_

_Team 2:_

_Rhyme_

_Ruffy_

_Giggles_

_Petunia_

_Cuddles_

_Toothy_

_And…_

_Hollow_

The teams were made as they each went inside to the submarines and then the doors shut behind them as then they both went down into the water as then the submarines then went at it to face whatever comes toward their way as they went head to head looking for the chest.

To Be Continued…

**Well I hope you guys like it. And the host is right. Now everything won't be easy like it used to be. Now they will be underwater and now fighting to the death. What will happen next? Will Toothy die? What happened to Buffy? Is he Alive? Why does the Host listen to Barney?! Is Disco Bear coming back? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!! And if you readers ever have a chance to read my other story which finally came out go ahead and read. NightFall is waiting for you readers. And also I will like to wish everyone an early Merry Christmas and an early Happy New Year. And also have a Happy Kwanza and Hanukkah to you people that celebrates them instead of Christmas. Part 2 will come soon**

**13/24 Remaining**

**Read & Review and This is DDD09 Signing out.**


	26. Underwater Destruction Part 2

**Hey everyone once again to another chapter of Paradise Getaway! I like to thank Jerryassmonkey, Neptune's Heart, Rak the Hedgehog, HollowxxxfromHappyTree, and FlakyFan55, and also to everyone else for reviewing or reading the last chapter. Now it's time to find out what happens in part 2 of Underwater Destruction shall we?**

Water splashing everywhere as the two submarines go under the water as then the top layer was then covered by water. Then the contenders were then on the systems on each part of the submarine as they saw the dark ocean as the sea animals were swimming away as seaweed and coral were moving. "Whoa this looks nice" Cuddles said as he went back and start looking at the controllers of one of the arms to grab the chest. "Uh…how do you do this again?" Cuddles said as he got confused with the controls as Giggles slapped her face with an annoyed look. "Let me do it then while you go and push a button shooting missiles ok?" Giggles said as Cuddles ran over to the other side and put the headphones around his neck as he was a DJ. "Yeah thanks anyway Giggles." Cuddles said as he look at the signal and see the other submarine a little behind who were trying to make the submarine go faster only to have some problems.

"You what?!" Frost said as he yelled at Lumpy who had his eyes crossed eye and a machine in the back being destroyed with sparks were going everywhere. "Uh….I ate the stick moving thing that controls the funny arm thing. I thought it was candy and it tasted kind of funny." Lumpy said as Frost try to get rid of his anger and tried to calm down. "Ok I did not just hear that" Frost said turning around trying to get the problem off his head. "Uh you did and you can see the little sparkling thingies flying around like those kiddies fireworks." Lumpy said pointing to the machine that then caught on fire as everyone except Frost who was turned screamed as it started to spread.

"OH CRAP!!" Spotty said as the characters ran around even Lumpy who was screaming like a girl. Flippy ran up and grabbed a fire extinguisher and then takes out the fire as then everyone sighs for a little bit until they got angry at Lumpy who then giggles nervously. "Heh heh…sorry." Lumpy said as he backed up a little more. "You're dead man! Dead!" Frost said. "Uh I won't think so because I think we're going to be dead….see right over there." Flaky said as she pointed over to the big window as water mines were everywhere as the submarine started to go through them. "Oh crap with three hits were dead! Ok we must go through this real slowly and carefully so we won't die and let Toothy live through another challenge got it?" Frost said as he and Sparky sat down and started steering the marine very slowly and carefully as they passed through the mines. Then a missile was shot as it hit a mine which exploded with some more which started causing damage to the submarine. "What's going on?" Frost said getting up from his seat seeing the room with bright flashing lights spinning around and around. "The asshole beaver shot a mine with a missile, should I shoot one back to piss him off?" Sparky said as she turns around a looks at Frost as her finger was on the button waiting to press it.

"Wait… I think he's doing it to make us fire back so then we all fight to the death while he makes sure he stays alive and escapes. No don't do it…yet." Frost said as Sparky took her hand off as she got pissed. "Damn and close too." Sparky said as Toothy was making faces as he flips her off as they passed by. "Ugh! I hate that fucker so damn much!" Sparky said as then something hits them as tentacles were hitting the submarine as it was grabbed and then thrown to the ground as massive damage cracked as water started coming in. sirens were blaring everywhere as everyone was sent to the floor as they were about to get up another hit was made in top of the submarine by another tentacle as water went through the hole. "We need to get the hell out of here!" Spotty said as the contenders went toward the door which was locked in and wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?!" Frost said as he found something sticking out of the door and he pulls it out. It was a note.

Dear Assholes,

If you guys are reading this, this means your door is locked in or won't let you in. Well I guess my work is done. You think that I will let you guys get out of here alive? Never! I will see you guys drown and die by the kraken's massive attacks since it won't attack my submarine. I guess you will taste a watery death with your fellow dumbasses. If you think you can escape…think again.

From lots of hate,

Toothy

Frost throws the paper to the ground as water then went to their feet as Frost then turned his paws real cold as then it became an ice arm as he tackles it down which he falls to the ground as then an axe which was attached to the entrance of the door came down as Lumpy who rubbed his head dodge the axe in time. "Whoa that almost got me. Lumpy said as they all begin to walk in as then tasers came out and then shock the waters, shocking everyone except Sparky who was used to it destroyed it and gain more powers as she smiled. "You're welcome anytime." Sparky said as the contenders got up with some burnt skin. "Thank you." Spotty and Frost said as Flaky found suits. "Well I guess we found our suits." Flaky said as she got hers. "And also this too." Flippy said holding a harpoon gun in his hands. "There's only three so I'll be taking one." Flippy said as Frost went and grabbed one as Spotty push Sparky out the way and grabbed the last one. "Thanks Sparky." Spotty said as they opened the top as they put the snorkels on and turns on the air supply as they swim out of the top of the hole to see the big kraken destroying the submarine as the six contenders left to find the treasure.

"Holy Crap! That can be Toothy's mother when she ran away from the damn circus." Spotty said as they were swimming. "Well now you said that. I can see where he got his attitude from." Frost said as they were behind the submarine only to expect a dash of lightning as they saw Sparky sitting on the submarine smiling at them. "How the hell does she do that?!" Frost said. "I don't know, but that girl creeps me out lately." Spotty said as they then got on top of the submarine and sat down to see where it will stop to find the treasure.

"Well I guess this means they are now dead. My plan is almost complete. All I have left is six losers to get rid off and then after I kill these bastards off quickly, I can win easily. Hmm let me see. Giggles will go first since she's on my damn nerves, then Ruffy since he's a threat to me, then Dark Hollow which will be a big threat in the game. Well that leaves Petunia, and Rhyme. Rhyme he will go next as I leave him to die slowly and painfully. And then which will leave me and Petunia. I and she are going to have some fun…but if she doesn't accept me then I will force her and kill her after that then I will win. I should start now before they find out." Toothy said as he turns around as Rhyme stares at him. "He's planning something. I can tell since he was looking at everyone. Yeah thinking he will get away with it well not this time." Rhyme said as he smiles. Giggles continued with her bitching as Cuddles pretend to put a gun to his head and shot himself as Ruffy was slamming his face on the machine as he can't take it anymore.

"Dude how the hell can you handle this bitch?" Ruffy says as Giggles was bragging about the garbage and the washing and cleaning. "I don't know man but I do know a way to shut her up though." Cuddles said as he got up and kisses Giggles which shuts her up and she closes her eyes and she puts her hands around Cuddles's head as then their lips broke apart. "How's that babe?" Cuddles said as Giggles blush and smiled. "I like it very much and I think you need to get better, I mean come on you kiss like a you never kiss before and like you didn't even try and Blah Blah Blah Blah I'm bragging and nagging like always since I like to be up your ass twenty-four seven." Giggles said as Cuddles is about to explode as his face grew red. "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!!??" Cuddles yelled out as Giggles was startled at what Cuddles told her.

"Did you tell me to shut…?" Giggles was about to say as Cuddles interrupted her. "Yes I told you to shut your damn mouth. I had enough with your damn bragging. I wanted to tell you this since we started going out. Everyone here is almost close to kill you since you won't shut up. For the love of Christ shut your mouth so we can win this or we just get rid of you and we get to have a break from your bitching." Cuddles said as Giggles slap him and went to the back and cross her arms with anger and tears coming down her eyes. "Finally! Some peace and damn quiet." Toothy said as he looks for the treasure. Then a shark and piranha were next to each other as they saw the submarine were passing them. Toothy who was looking out the window saw the two fish flipping him off as they pass by. "Did that piranha and shark flipped me off?" Toothy said as the shark saw Giggles in the back crying. "Hey…isn't that the bitch who we eat like…in the first challenge?" The shark said as the piranha nodded. "Oh yeah she's the main reason why I almost died and gave me massive crap. Oh god that whole week was hell. You and your friends can have her this time." The piranha said as he smiled with sharp teeth were coming out about to have some food again.

Giggles that looked up saw the shark coming with sharp teeth heading right toward the window. "Uh…guys…we may..." Giggles could say as Cuddles with an annoyed face turned around. "Giggles shut up. Nothing bad is going to happen ok?" Cuddles said as he went back. Frost, Spotty, Flaky, Flippy, and Sparky went behind the other side of the submarine as then the shark broke through the glass as water started blasting in as everyone started screaming as the other sharks then blast into the other windows as water splash everywhere as a swordfish and a giant squid blasted through as it impaled through Cuddles's chest as Blood gushed out of his mouth and some splatter on the camera as the squid then went over and surrounded Cuddles's head as the squid started crushing his head. Cuddles started groaning as the sharks started squeezing through as the submarine started going down heading straight toward ground level as pressure started building as more water started blasting in and holes were becoming bigger. Cuddles's face was completely crush as eyes popped out and the brain squishing out as blood was coming down and then THUD! Cuddles was dead as the sharks started tearing up the body as the six contenders went inside and then locked it to make sure.

"What the hell?! That wasn't supposed to happen." Toothy said backing up grabbing his head as then the water was halfway done filling up the submarine as it started going down faster. "Ok we need to get into these suits so we can escape." Rhyme said as he started throwing the suits to the five animals that were in the room as then a SMASH! Was made as the sharks were starting to break through the door. "Hurry up we don't have much time!" Dark Hollow said as he was ready. "Hey guys look harpoon guns." Petunia said as she gave two to the others as Rhyme got one and so did Ruffy as Petunia kept it. "Damn I'm without a weapon which makes it easier for me to die." Toothy thought as then the put on their snorkels and air supply canisters as they opened the top of the door as the sharks broke in and almost got Rhymes leg who escaped in time.

Then the submarine then smash into the wall as it hits the ground as it explodes lighting the whole darkness as light everywhere shine.

The sea monsters screech in pain as it burned their eyes. As the contenders were blocking their eyes they look around for the chest as then Petunia saw the chest on the floor. "Guys I found it!!' Petunia said as she started swimming down as Toothy went down as he pushes some of the contenders. "It's mine!" Toothy said as he swam down faster which pass Petunia. Then everyone dash down toward the chest as they were fighting and pushing each other for the chest. Dark Hollow tackled Rhyme and slammed him to the sea floor as he punches Spotty who was about to hit Hollow. "Is that all you got? Wow I guess this means this chest is all mine then." Dark Hollow said as he picks up the chest and started swimming to the open doors which was left for the contenders to put the chest in and to be safe. Toothy and Sparky dash as they smash into Dark Hollow and the three started fighting over the chest as the kraken then hit the three with a powerful force with its tentacle which send the three out of the water and into the room….but without the chest which means that they are out of the game. "No!!" Dark Hollow said since he won't be safe tonight. Toothy was also piss since he didn't win either. "Hey we may not have won but at least we are not going to die right?" Toothy said as the other two nodded. "Yeah let's watch them get torn apart." Dark Hollow said as they left the room. The nine remaining contenders saw the chest started going down to the floor as they started heading toward the chest as they started dodging the shark attacks and the tentacles swinging around almost hitting the contenders as then Flaky and Flippy grabbed the chest and started going up as Frost and Rhyme push the chest and then Spotty hits it as the five go up to the surface.

Toothy runs as the chest flies into the air as Toothy runs and slides as the chest then slams on top of Toothy as Flaky, Flippy, Spotty, Rhyme, and Frost fell on top of it. Ruffy, Petunia, Giggles, and Lumpy who got out of the water as the five cheered as they won. Flaky and Flippy who hugged kissed each other as then Ruffy and Petunia congratulates them and the others for doing their best and winning. Then a tentacle pops out and wraps around Flaky as it starts dragging her down to the ocean as Flippy grabs her arms. "Help me guys!" Flippy said as the kraken was growling as Ruffy pulled on Flippy's legs as Frost started freezing the arm as Rhyme smash the tentacle as it smash into pieces. The Kraken screech in pain as then the doors closed as Flaky was in shocked as they unwrap the destroyed tentacle off of her. "Thank you guys." Flaky said as Toothy picks up the chest only to run into Frost who cracks his knuckles. "Ok here you have it then." Toothy said as then the intercom went on. "Congratulations to Flaky, Flippy, Spotty, Frost, Rhyme, and Toothy for achieving the chest." The Host said as everyone turns around. "What?! Toothy was out?!" Spotty said as she got angry.

"Well the chest never hit the ground but landed on Toothy which then all of you guys touch it as it touch the ground. So you six are safe. And you guys can get to open the chest tomorrow since it will help you guys since you're going to need it." The host said as it goes off. "Well I guess I win…again!!" Toothy said as he cheered and started rubbing in everyone's faces. "Oh yeah I won, I won…again!" Toothy said as Spotty kicks him once again in the balls as he falls to the ground. "Damn that hurts like hell!!" Toothy said as everyone left the room as Toothy went behind him with tears coming down.

At the boat blood was everywhere as Buffy dragged his body to the building as he wrapped and covered his wounds as he falls asleep on the sand. "I'll…get…you…even that means…I'm going to…die" Buffy says as his eyes close. Then it shows the sun setting and dolphins jumping out of the water and splashing on the other side of the water.

End of the day.

**Well that means that part 2 is now done Finally!!! Anyway I hope you guys like it. And if you want to know the song Thoughtless by KoRn represents the personality of Toothy when he's an ass. Most of the song goes with his personality. So anyway what will happen next? What's inside the chest? Will Buffy survive the night? Will Toothy die? Will Giggles ever shut the hell up for once? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!!**

**13****th**** Place: Cuddles**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Impaled and crushed to death.**

**Read and Review guys and this is DDD09 signing out and will be writing another chapter.**

**12/24**


	27. Burning Straight To Hell

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Paradise Getaway. I'm your Host and here to say congratulations to all of the people that has reviewed, seen their OC's make it to the final twelve, and be supportive. Now it's time for you guys to see what happens next. Here on Burning Straight to Hell!**

**Ch.27 Burning Straight to Hell**

The twelve contenders were tired as they covered their heads with pillows but doesn't work as Giggles continued bragging and started talking about stuff to which nobody really cared about as Dark Hollow started going crazy and becoming pissed as he started thinking of Giggles being slaughter as he was sitting down on a fold-up chair laughing as then thought of him choking her and ripping out her voice box and vocal chords as he cracks her head then smiles. "Giggles will you please shut up? I can't take it much more of this and so does anybody else." Sparky said as she collapsed to the ground. Ruffy's face became red as he grabbed an alarm clock and threw it which hit Giggles in the face as she falls of her bed to the ground as everyone else sighs and goes back to sleep until the Host blows the air horn on the microphone as everyone creams and then get mad and groin as they got up from their beds and walk outside to see the driver out there with his arms behind his back smiling as Frost got real angry thinking what might happen next.

"Well I see you guys must be hungry and tired huh?" The driver said as he keeps his grin as he sees the contenders' growl and nod as they clench their growling stomachs. "Well here have some damn food." The driver says as he throws a bag with food inside as the twelve animals' dash toward the food. They started eating quickly as Giggles was trying to eat as they pushed her out of the way as then the driver smash his arm on the table as everyone jump as he told everyone to get in line to which everyone did. "Well I see you guys may hate me all you want but the Host is going to be taking a break from now on. I will be the new host as today you guys will be going on another disaster challenge. But this will be difficult to do. As only one of you guys will not be competing today." The driver says as Giggles pout and cross her arms. "So does this mean Toothy gets to take another break again?" Rhyme said as the driver smiles at him then continues walking back and forth.

"Well the thing is he is not going to be the way I said was…." The driver says as his arm becomes a sharp blade as he stabs Giggles in the stomach as everyone backs up a bit as he raises the knife as it slices her all the way to the top of her head. Then the blade rips out as Giggles body then breaks in half to her bottom half as she falls to the ground with a pool of blood forms around. Then the blade turns back into an arm as the blood was dripping from his fingers. "Now you know what I meant when I said one of you guys will not be competing." The driver said as he continued to walk. "Well this will be the only time I will ever say this but thank you for getting rid of her." Toothy said as he made a tired smile. "Ok so this challenge will test your strength, ability, speed, and survival as you must survive a volcano eruption…" The driver could say as Toothy interrupted him. "Pfft!! Yeah that's easy man." Toothy said as the driver went up to his face. "While finding citizens and getting to the extraction point in under an hour." The driver said as he turns around smiling. "As you guys must now look into the chest you won in the underwater challenge." The driver said as he kicks the chest to the eleven survivors as they open it.

Inside were flashlights, gas masks, walkie talkies, and a timer watch that's counting down. "Well time to start your challenge then" The driver said as he pushes a lever as a trapdoor opens and the eleven contenders were send flying out of the helicopter as they begin flying in the air. The room then changes as it was all black and metal as the Driver smiles and sits down next to the host who was driving. "Thank goodness for this extra backup helicopter." The host said as the driver puts on headphones on his head. "Yeah I know…and it was very easy to buy too." The driver said as a body in the back with its stomach cut open and slice marks everywhere as body parts were everywhere and blood.

The eleven contenders were flying in the air as Lumpy was cheering in the air. "Whoo Hoo!! This is awesome!" Lumpy said as he smash into the ground as the others smash into the water. The contenders walk up to land as Frost pulls Lumpy from the sand. "Thanks." Lumpy said as they turned to see smoke and fire everywhere as houses were being burned down and new fires starting up.

"Ok so where these victims we're supposed to find." Dark Hollow said as he grins. "Well they may be dead since this place is completely destroyed." Spotty said looking at skeletons and ashes everywhere. Then they heard noises as then something dash through the bushes as everyone looked as it kept dashing. "Who the hell was that?!" Toothy said as then a figure from behind tackled him to the ground. "Well, well, well look who I just found. The bastard that got me killed since you are a weakling." A voice said as Toothy's eyes widen to turn and see the Russian soldier that was killed in the war challenge as he smiles. "You surprise to see I'm back?" the soldier said. "Wait….does this mean the people we're supposed to save is our enemies?" Flaky said as Frost then walked up. "I think so too and I already know who one of them is." Frost said as we past a few destroyed houses as it shows the Driver smiling and walking toward the fire. "They can't stand a chance having their rivals into the helicopter in time as the volcano erupting." The Driver said as he pushes a button as he throws it into the volcano as it starts to fall inside real fast.

Once it hits the lava, a loud explosion is made as lava goes into the air and then starts going up and goes down slowly to the ground as everyone felt an eruption as more lava is shot out with rocks on fire smashing the houses. "This is going to be very difficult to do then." Rhyme said as Toothy is struggling with the soldier as then spans out to the host is smiling at what is going to happen. "I love this game to damn much. Let's see what is going to happen with them shall we my faithful viewers and readers" The Host said as it goes back to the contenders are ready for anything in stand in their way. "Ok whoever we find we must save them no matter what happens to us. We have to complete this mission and win something. But our main problem is going to be the driver and Lava so Frost I guess this means you get your wish." Flippy said as Frost looks at the fire as he sees the Driver running through the fire ready to fight. "Ok go and find the others while I get my revenge." Frost said as Flippy and others nodded when they took off to leave Frost by himself.

"So you ready to die yet?" The driver says as he laughs a bit. "I'm not going to die, not here, not now, until I see you dead." Frost said as The Driver's grin is gone and then started running toward him and tackles Frost to the ground. The group continues to run as then they separate in finding the others. The first groups in four were running through parts of the fire as they heard a cry for help. Rhyme smashes down the door to see a lady looking around, scared as she began to cough. Sparky dashed in and picked her up and brought her outside as they first achieve their citizen.

Lumpy and Spotty high-five each other as they started looking for the other three citizens. In group two Flippy and Dark Hollow bash down the door as the house they were in wasn't burned down yet. As they five walk in Petunia walk as she hit a tripwire which then activates a trap as two blades from the walls then came out about to kill the four contenders as they moved out of the way as they both smash and then went back into the wall. "Ok we have to watch out for anymore of that." Flippy said as he got up with Flaky, Dark Hollow, Ruffy, and Petunia get up to hear a muffled scream as then the door in the front closes as then the TV goes on and then Billy then turns and looks at them. "Well hello and welcome to the place you will be dying in. if you want to get out with the citizen and to appreciate your life a lot more. Then you must use every last breath." Billy said as then green gas starts coming out of air conditioners and A/C vents as it starts surrounding the room causing the five contenders to lose air and start coughing as they start searching to which they found a key, a valve, and a copper. "Ok this may be used for something." Flippy said as Flaky opened a door which shows a circuit breaker. "I think one of them might work on the circuit breaker." Flaky said as Flippy and everyone else goes in as Flippy uses the copper which unlocks the box and then it had lots of switches. "Oh you got to be kidding me." Ruffy said as He started moving the circuits as the lights change from red to green which most of them were done. "Ok this is pretty easy so far…don't want to mess it up." Ruffy said as the gas enters the room and they started coughing once again. "No not…*Coughs* now!" Dark Hollow said as Ruffy got the last switch to turn green which then opens another door as they ran out to the open door as then Dark Hollow stop them to find another tripwire connected to two shotgun holders as Dark Hollow rips it out he runs in and then finds a pipe which will turn off the gas. Dark Hollow puts the valve in and starts turning pieces around to which it works as the gas stops and disappears as everyone cheers to only find Dark Hollow arming the trap and shutting the door on them, locking them. Flippy unwires the trap and runs to the door slamming it to see Dark Hollow smiling at them. "See you later losers! I have a game to win and I have to get my victim." Dark Hollow said as he runs to the last door which it opens and Dark Hollow runs inside.

Flippy hits the door in frustration and slides down to the floor and looks at everyone else who was pissed. "Well Hollow went crazy and evil then before, so this means were doomed here.' Flippy said as Ruffy looks at him then thinks of something. "Hey Flippy do you have anything explosive like a grenade and such?" Ruffy said to which Flippy then smiles and then unpins the grenade and then they back up and put anything to block them from the explosion. Then after a few seconds the grenade explodes the door down as most of the block things were destroyed along the way as Flippy and the gang ran out and ran into the open door and ran into the hallway to where they meet Dark Hollow who then finish a puzzle and ran inside to unlock their citizen.

"Dark Hollow stop right there!" Flippy said as then they walk into the room to see the citizen in a trap as the pendulum kept on swinging back and forth as the TV went on as Billy looks at them. "Hello Buffy you with your obsession of catching murders and the host have become worse than ever. You can never stop after the murder of your partner. If you want to face him again then you must put your trust on these people to save you or suffer the consequences. Let the games begin." Billy says as the group runs to where they saw gear and then they started putting some which moved as Buffy was telling them to hurry up. Then Ruffy finish the first gear as he went to the second one which started to get a little hard. Flippy started putting gears together which work on the first half as the rest was pissing him off. "Hurry the fuck up!!" Buffy said. "Shut the hell up!" Dark Hollow says as the pendulum then starts going down almost about to cut Buffy as then Flippy completes the 2nd part as the axe is then is raised up for Dark Hollow to start on the third part.

Dark Hollow did it quickly as Flaky started on the last one as it confused her as she got most of it right as then it happen again as the axe went down lower and swing faster. "Guys help me!" Buffy says as Flaky was trying her best as Petunia tried it out and got the rest correct as then the swing stops with the axe slams in between his legs as the shackles open and Buffy got out and landed on the floor.

"Thanks for the help but we got to get out of here now." Buffy said as Flippy looks at the watch as it shows they have thirty minutes left for the helicopter to come. "Ok look we have to find more citizens to escape out of here for the helicopter to come." Flippy said as Buffy runs out of the room with the others and escape the building as it is burned down by the lava. Ruffy saw somebody screaming as it was smash by a ball with lava and the body burn and boiled to death. "Oh you got to be screwing with us!" Ruffy said as they have to save another citizen and stop the last two. Then they saw another animal with a guitar in his paws as he was walking around about to hit somebody with it. Lumpy and Spotty look at the guitarist as they call him out. "Hey! Over here! Guitar guy!" Spotty said as the guitarist turns and run towards him.

"Whoa stay still!" Spotty said as the guitarist stop in his tracks. "Are you here to save me?" The guitarist said as Lumpy nodded with an idiot smile. "Well ok then I'll come with you to the extraction point. And I know a way to have the helicopter to come here faster." The guitarist said. "And what's that?" Spotty said. "Well the dude with the mechanical body that has awesome weapons has some kind of device to make the helicopter come faster or whenever to come and has a walkie- talkie that talks with the host. If you can stop him you will have your asses saved quickly before you guys died in the lava." The guitarist said as Rhyme got it all down. "Well we have to help out Frost then." Rhyme said as they go into the main part of the beach as Toothy was being beaten while The Driver and Frost were bruise up and bleeding from parts of their body as Frost runs and then The Driver then runs and teleports and then comes back behind Frost and smashes his back with a boulder metal arm as Rhyme punches The Driver and Sparky running fast and grabs The Driver shocking him as smoke came out from his mouth and machine as Lumpy tackles the driver down as Spotty slams on top of the driver.

The driver had enough and spins around and then force pushes Spotty and Lump with his wind tornado arms as The Driver smiles as then Frost smashes the suit with ice fists as the machine starts going crazy. "No not again!!" The Driver said as his body got completely shocked and falls to the ground as he couldn't move. "Ok you won this round for now but next time I'll win." The Driver said. "Yeah, yeah we all get it. But we'll need something." Rhyme said as he pick up the device and then presses it as the helicopter got a little bit faster as the lava then came a lot closer to them as the volcano starts to break as more is being shot out.

The helicopter stop in front of them as the ladder falls down as the citizens went up along with Buffy who carried the driver as Spotty knocked out the soldier and brought him up as everyone started going up as the last contenders were going up as then the volcano exploded as the helicopter started moving back to where the volcano is as lava spits out fire which hits the ladder as it starts burning. Lumpy starts climbing faster along with Ruffy, Rhyme, Frost, and Flaky as then Flaky passes the fire ladder and so did Lumpy as Ruffy was about to do it the ladder breaks. Ruffy grabs the ladder in time with Rhyme and Frost grabbing his legs as the lava is raised close to their level as it crashes making a wave as a fire rock hits a part of the helicopter which sends Lumpy off the helicopter only to be grabbed by Frost as Lumpy starts screaming as his top half was inside of the lava.

The screaming continued only stop as the helicopter raised and flies off as the top half of Lumpy was only bones as it turned to ashes and dust. Frost let go of Lumpy's body as it smash into the ocean. Ruffy starts climbing slowly as Rhyme got part of the ladder and then Frost as they got into the helicopter breathing and looking at the now destroyed and burned down place. Then the host smiles and controls the helicopter to the building. "So what is going to happen next?" Flaky said. "I don't know…but whatever it is, it's going to be a lot worse than this." Flippy said as he lays back. Then it spans out showing the helicopter flying to the building with Buffy waiting for his revenge.

End of day 13.

**Well that's it for now. I hope you guys like the new chapter. What will happen next? Will Buffy get what he wants? Will the driver get a new upgrade and suit? Will Toothy ever admit he's a wuss? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!**

**12****th**** Place: Giggles**

**Status: The bitch is finally gone!!**

**Cause of Death: Stabbed and sliced in half by the Driver.**

**11****th**** Place: Lumpy**

**Status: Drop it like it was Hot!**

**Cause of Death: Half top of body burned to death and turned to dust and ashes.**

**Read and Review and ask any questions if you like.**

**10/24 remaining.**

**DDD09 signing out!**


	28. Skateboard Death Rally

**Well I'm back as I'm here to thank Neptune's Heart and FlakyFan55 for reviewing. And also congrats to the Oc's and their owners for seeing their characters make it this far. So let's strap in for another chapter of Paradise Getaway.**

**Ch.28 Skateboard Death Rally**

The glorious sun started to rise and shine through the trees as the alarm clock started to ring only to be smash by Dark Hollow who wakes up and leaves the room only to see Toothy leaning against the wall waiting for the dog to come out. "So Hollow since we're in this alliance we have to work together to get rid of these pests once and for all." Toothy said looking at the dog closely as he smiles. "Ok pest have you put out who do we kill from the biggest threat to smallest?" Hollow said to which Toothy nodded and pulled out a piece of paper with names on it. "Ok the people we should get rid of quickly should be Sparky, Frost, Spotty, Rhyme, and Ruffy along with Flippy since they are most of the biggest threats in the game." Toothy said. "Well why my name is on it and it's close to the biggest threat?" Dark Hollow said looking at the beaver that backed up in fear as Dark Hollow smiled. "I see" Dark Hollow said as he looked at his victims and started thinking of who he will kill in his order.

"Look let's forget about that lets just do this so you, I, Petunia, and Flaky be in the final four." Toothy said. "Why you want them in the final four?" Dark Hollow said. "Well they will be killed easily which will give us an advantage." Toothy said as then the intercom came up as the driver spoke. "Well this means it's time for you guys to get up…and now." The driver said as the horn blared in everyone's ears which caused most of them to scream as some of them fell off of the bed. "Damn it I can never get any sleep because of that damn thing." Frost said as he went outside with Sparky, Spotty, Rhyme, and Ruffy following after him. Flaky and Flippy who kissed left the room as Petunia yawned and came out of the room.

As the ten contenders walked out they saw a door open as warm wind blown into their faces as they ran toward it to see ten skateboards hanging with each of their names on it. They walked up and grabbed their skateboards and left the room to where the sun rises up to show an obstacle course of how the finalists have to do.

"Well hello my ten finalists. And welcome to your next challenge. You must pass all seven obstacles to achieve victory and maybe invincibility from being voted off from the viewers. Whoever makes this challenge will pass on to the next level. Now let the games begin." The Host said as the ten finalists then went down as they put their right foot on top of the skateboards as they start going for the obstacles. Frost picking up speed jumps as he gets to the top of the ramp as two big blades slam into each other. The others then took their turn to which Toothy passes only to see the blades slice part of his tail as he screams in pain and slides on the ground with the skateboard slamming on his face leaving a big red mark and then gets piss indicating that he was out. "Damn it!" Toothy said as Frost pushed him out of the way and kept on skating to the second obstacle which was a spin around ramp.

Petunia thought it was easy and so did everyone else as Petunia pick more speed Dark Hollow saw this to be something as for a plan. "Since she's picking up speed with one push or stabbed her she'll fall while the rest will splat her…. Nice!" Dark Hollow said as he sways his skateboard to where Petunia was at. Rhyme stared at what Dark Hollow was doing and started getting closer as then the three head into the ramp as they all started going around as Spikes started popping out which started to stop the others. Petunia was going to pass only to see Dark Hollow striking it with his sword cutting the wheels off as she falls and splats to the ground with blood and intestines everywhere. She was still alive only to see the skateboard impale into her face with pieces of her brain coming out. Then Petunia was killed leaving eight people in the game to win as Toothy was watching from the sidelines that started hitting himself on the desk with tears coming down his face. "Damn you Hollow. We made a damn promise not to kill Petunia. Since she's gone I must break this damn alliance to destroy you then in the next obstacles." Toothy said holding a control device which shows a bridge with rotating saw blades as under the bridge were dynamites stick beeping. Toothy smiled evilly seeing Rhyme and Dark Hollow fighting each other as they pass the third obstacle with a checkmark against their picture on the screen.

The others begin to pass as Flaky's wheels were destroyed by spikes and were out as she went to the stands with Toothy who scowl at her to which Flaky turned back and sees her picture black out. "Well I tried." Flaky said watching the others compete.

Buffy starts waking up as he looks around to see the driver walking by and the Host sitting on the chair turning and looking at Buffy smiling. "Well I see you're up. You must be lucky to be alive since you're healed." The Host said as Buffy started to get up only to be push down by the driver who had more strength than last time. "I want to make a deal with you Buffy." The Host said looking straight at Buffy who keeps struggling to escape. "All you have been doing is finding clues, evidence to stop me…capture me so you can be pleased to see me rot in hell. But this deal will make you like it till the end." The Host said. "I will not do it…" Buffy said to which The Driver puts a head lock on Buffy and lifts him up into the air.

The Host gets up from his seat and walks towards him. "You will do it if you like it or not. I'll make sure you'll do it. Inside of you is an explosive chip. With one button…Boom." The Host said as Buffy starts to sweat and got worried. "Ok…what you want?" Buffy said. "I want you to destroy everyone to make the last one to win while everyone else deserves a painful demise. And if you do well you may take me to justice and clear your name. If not then you and your family will all die!!" The Host said holding a picture of Buffy's family as Buffy gets real mad. "Do you accept the deal or not?" The Host said as Buffy started thinking of what to choose. "Ok I'll do it and please don't hurt them." Buffy said as the Driver puts him down. "You won't start until the time I'll say it. You got that Buffy?" The Host said as Buffy nodded and put his head up to look at the cameras to see the seven skateboarders go at it as they are going to the bridge as Toothy is started to smile. "Wait for it…Wait for it…" Toothy whispered as the Dark Hollow and Rhyme are striking each other. Flaky turns around to see Toothy about to press the button as Flaky runs and tackles Toothy as the button hits the floor as Dark Hollow and Rhyme punch each other as Rhyme slides on the edge of the bridge with Dark Hollow pulling out of his sword and starts swinging to which Rhyme tried moving out of the way only to get slice on the chest with his shirt ripped with slice marks and blood coming down as Dark Hollow laughs deeply and then they both pass along with the others as Sparky was spinning around laughing and with the others catching up.

Toothy and Flaky struggled to where Toothy punches her in the gut and grabs the remote and presses the button as the bridge explodes as Ruffy makes it only to where Frost jumps from his skate board across the bridge only to hit the ground but sliding off the edge. Frost hangs on to the edge bringing himself up to see The Driver there smiling at him. "Well I guess you will get to see your girlfriend after all." The Driver said as he kicks him to only see one of his hands grabs the boot stopping him from what he is doing. "I'm…not going down…this early." Frost said as the Driver's arm becomes a blade slicing his arm off and kicking him straight in the face as Frost still hangs on with damage and blood gushing out. "Aww…you can't save yourself this time." The Diver said he slams his mechanical fist into Frost and stomps on his other arm as Frost is sent into the bottom of the hole as he slams into the ground with the other debris.

The Driver looked down and look at the crash completely and then made sure Frost was dead as then he teleports and Toothy starts laughing evilly to which Flaky turns him around and punches him in the face and falls to the ground. "Oww that hurt." Flaky said shaking her fingers. The fourth obstacle Flames and lasers shot out as Spotty duck and dodge as then she spin in the air and went through the lasers and slide under the flames as she passes through the obstacle as some of the others try to do that. Only to have fail the obstacle. Ruffy's skateboard gets destroyed as Rhyme and Dark Hollow fought and tackled each other off the game along with Flippy who almost got killed by the lasers and flames. The few remaining skateboarders then came to the fifth obstacle to leave two more to go. Spotty and Sparky walk up to the fifth obstacle looking at each other with hateful eyes as they are walking out with the prize. "I'm winning this and when I do I'm going to watch you cry and I laughing at you." Sparky said as Spotty rolled her eyes. "Yeah like they all say but it will be you." Spotty said as then electricity came up hitting parts of the bridge with sharks and piranhas swimming around. Dynamites sticking to the sides as rotation blades are underneath the water.

"Well let's begin this and win." Sparky said as Spotty then bow a little to which she started and jump with the skateboard watching out with the jumping fish and electricity coming out and then dynamite started going off hitting Spotty on her way as she fell back to the ground and getting shocked with her fur puffing out of her body. Sparky covered her mouth as she didn't want to let out her laugh as she tried it out to which she passed only to where the dynamite exploded and send her out into the sir as she slams into the ground face first. Spotty got out of the obstacle only getting more shocked more than ever. She walked up to Sparky who walked up with dirt coming down her face and bruises all tired and annoyed. "Well looks like we both got what we deserved." Spotty said as they walk into the room with the other six as they saw Toothy beaten up once again with an angry look as Dark Hollow and Rhyme were about to kill each other.

"Well it seems nobody has won this game…well you guys will not get the prize and must leave now. You guys will be doing a new challenge tomorrow and this will be crazy maybe but hard. Now relax and sleep." The Host said as the eight finalists left. "I can't believe that Petunia and Frost is gone." Flaky said. "Yeah I know he seem really good in this game and now we lost a really strong player and good friend." Spotty said as Toothy smiled. "Yeah gloat bitch because now I can focus on the rest of you while I see you all die…HAHAHA!!" Toothy said as Rhyme told him to shut up. Then it shows the crash of the bridge in the hole as pieces of the bridge moved a bit and fall as an arm comes out with blood coming down as it clenches to see it turns light blue and then the camera turns static to which it ends.

**Well I have to say this is not a good chapter. I can't wait to do the next one. Will Buffy break out of this deal and stop the host? Is Frost actually dead or his nerves are moving to tell us he's alive? Will Toothy die? Will Dark Hollow become his regular self? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!**

**10****th**** Place: Petunia**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Impaled by spikes and impaled by her skateboard.**

**9****th**** Place: Frost**

**Status: Unknown**

**Cause of Death or Injury: Fallen down and smash to the ground and arm slice off and loss of blood.**

**Read & Review and I like to thank Jerryassmonkey for letting me use Frost. An awesome player. And also I like to say a late Happy New Years to all of you guys. Well I'll see you guys real soon.**

**8/24 Remaining**

**Survivors/Finalists:**

**Original Characters: Flaky, Flippy, and Toothy**

**OC's: Dark Hollow, Rhyme, Ruffy, Sparky, and Spotty**

**This is DDD09 signing out.**

**Next Time: The Cave of Hell!**


	29. The Cave of Hell

**Hello everyone and now I see you guys are back to see another chapter of Paradise Getaway. I like to thank Arrow363, Flakyfan55, and Neptune's Heart for reviewing last chapter. And now let's see our eight finalists compete in this challenge and see who dies tonight before the big vote off from the viewers.**

**Ch.29 The Cave of Hell**

The eight finalists tossed and turned as they sweat from their bodies to which they felt more of the hard ground. Then Sparky who turned fell off and smack into something hard as she yelled in pain to which the others woken up only to see darkness and black. "Where are we?!" Rhyme said trying to get his eyes adjusted to the dark as he keeps bumping into something. Dark Hollow who turns sees Flippy and Flaky close to each other as Ruffy is walking touching the wall seeing where it will lead to. Toothy laying on his back not caring what's going on. Spotty leaning her back to see something lighting up as flames then emerge from torches attached to the wall. As each one light up the seven turned around to see the intercom on the wall. Silence was made as Spotty pulled up Sparky who rubbed her head and started walking slowly to the intercom that came on.

"Hello my finalists…I have to say I'm happy that you guys all have fought, cried, killed, and cheated death your way to the finals. But now you guys maybe wondering where you are…do I stand corrected?" The Host said as the finalist nodded their heads. "Well then if you want to get out of here alive then you must follow these directions. One…As you guys know what these rules may be. That you guys must escape from this cave and climb into the helicopter to go home and you'll gain invincibility. Two is that only one door out of eight will lead to your escape as others will lead to your doom or someone else's. Third is that if you are the first two to escape…you win and will not be voted by the viewers. That's all but watch out for the demon that crawls and lives here in this cave…it can't wait to feast on your living flesh and crush your bones. So let the games begin." The Host said as the intercom goes out and then torches were lit for two exits.

Then writing was on the wall between the two caves. A dead body was on the ground with parts of its body ripped apart. They looked at the wall to see what the writing said. _Pick left or right of these exits and it will lead you to the same thing to leave. _Then the finalists then split and went to which exit they chose and left to escape and win. After they left the body was then taken by a large sharp tail and then chomp sounds were made with blood splattering everywhere and red eyes were looking and then took the left path to feast on its new prey.

The group that took right was walking as they heard growls and noises to which it stops. Rhyme turns around to see nothing was there and continues looking around. "Something is here and we have to find the way out of here. And to this the doors are separated which will be a problem." Rhyme said as he went to the first door and then Sparky was on the other side of the door as Rhyme then kicks down the door to see blades, arrows, and then a sharp tail then goes toward him as he dodges it only to get stabbed in the arm by the blade and then the tail cuts his chest. And then the tail started to strike more and more as Rhyme kept on dodge to only see it smacking into him and smashing him into the wall and then flung him to the ground. Rhyme cough up blood to see the tail raising about to impale him until Sparky jumps and grabs the tail and starts shocking it as whines and screeching was made and then the tail slithers back in and crawling of the creature made rocks fall down and then it disappeared.

Rhyme was picked up by Flaky as Toothy walk up and went inside the room and check to see what the hell that attack was gone and kept walking to find the exit only to see nothing. As he turns back claws strike out and scratch his chest with blood gushing out. Toothy clenches his chest and runs out to hear growling and screeching which hurts his ears and runs out and trips on the floor as he picks himself up and runs with the others following him. Claws then came out and placed the nails on the edge and then pulled them back in to surprise them. On the left side Ruffy was looking at the two doors from across each other and started thinking of which to choose. "Ok I will choose this one." Ruffy said opening the door only to see a dead end and nothing inside except a chest in the end. Dark Hollow was looking at it with Flippy, and Spotty who then looked at each other.

"So who wants to go in?" Spotty said as Dark Hollow looks at Spotty and smiles as he grabs her and throws her in to which he laughs. "Hey man what the hell is your damn problem?!" Ruffy said as Dark Hollow looked at him and growls. "Well I like for you to see then." Dark Hollow said as he impales Ruffy with two sharp blades into the stomach as Ruffy gushes out blood from his mouth and stomach to fell the blades come out and Ruffy falls to the ground. Dark Hollow laughs to see Spotty opening the chest to see nothing was inside to see the walls closing in on her. "No!" Spotty said as she runs toward the door only seeing Dark Hollow closing it on her and holds the door as Spotty banging and pulling the door with a big smile on his face. Flippy looking at Ruffy with blood coming out looks at Dark Hollow and pulls out his bowie knife and then stabs him in the back to which didn't made Dark Hollow flinch or move.

"Oh Flippy you think that's going to work on me? I can't feel any pain I'm not dying and not today." Dark Hollow said as his eyes glowed and then dash and punches and knee smashes Flippy to the ground and then picks up the knife looks at Flippy. Spotty opens the door to see Dark Hollow throws the knife and stabs her through the arm and attach to the wall. "Damn it!' Spotty said as she starts pulling the knife. Dark hollow turns and looks at Flippy who is starting to get up to see Dark Hollow walking toward him slowly and taking out his sword and then Flippy sees a demon crawling on the ceiling. It started crawling toward Dark Hollow. "I'm sorry Flippy but it's time for you to rot in hell." Dark Hollow said as then the tail impales through Dark Hollow's body and raises him from the ground as blood gushes out to which then Dark Hollow yells and impales the sword into the demon and then slices off the head to which the body slams to the ground.

Dark Hollow gets up slowly and pulls out bandages and wraps up his body and wounds as he puts them away he walks to Flippy and picks him up. "Well since that's over let's finish this." Dark Hollow said slamming Flippy into the wall. "Hollow it's me Flippy the guy that you were within the war with all those other people that died that we saw. You don't remember all that pain we went through and you wouldn't let me talk to you for all you do is ignore me and back away from me or push me away. Please let me help you." Flippy said as Dark Hollow looks at Flippy and then he lets go to which he heard a calm voice. "Flippy…please don't help me. It won't work. That war has changed all of us. And I don't want to go back to that anymore. I…" Hollow said as he backs up grabbing his head as he starts screaming in pain as Flippy walks up to him. "I can help you. Everyone can. Just stop hurting everyone that's your friends and hurting your loved ones." Flippy said as Hollow's eyes changed back to red and then to blue as the two were fighting to regain the body to only see complete red. "I have no loved ones and no friends. The only thing I have is the urge to kill and win." Dark Hollow said as Flippy tackles him to the other door as then they saw the rock breaking away to where lava was flowing everywhere. Another door was open to see Toothy, Sparky, Flaky, and Rhyme walking in to see lave everywhere and then saw Dark Hollow and Flippy fighting as Spotty pulls out the knife and picks up Ruffy who was losing a lot of blood as she saw the bandages on the floor and then starts wrapping them around Ruffy to which then not much blood was not lost and they run into the room to see that the rock breaks and the four fall with along as Toothy pulls out a knife about to stab Flaky to which the rock breaks and falls to the lava and crashing into the wall to which it started going sideways making Sparky and Toothy about to fall off from the rocks as it crashes another rock breaking it in half to which the knife stabs Toothy in the eye as he looks up.

"Ahh!! Fuck that hurts like hell!" Toothy said pulling out the knife with his eyeball attach to the knife and Rhyme was about to punch Toothy to only fall off the rock and hang on the end as Toothy grins and stabs Rhyme's hands as the other part falls with Sparky jumping on the other side with Toothy falling with the rock and splashing into the lava. Toothy's body started going inside the lava to which frighten the beaver to crawl but seeing his damage tail being burned as he screams. Toothy pulls himself up and sees that his tail is gone showing blood coming out as Toothy whines and tears are coming out sees the other part of the rock coming down and splashing in front of him as lava lands on his face as it starts to boil his skin and peeling and burning as screams echo in the room.

The rocks float on the hot lava to where they see a lava fall as all of the rocks fall with all of the eight of the contenders who were hanging on screaming and having fun as Flippy punches Dark Hollow who laughs and head butts Flippy in the head and upper cuts him and kicks Flippy who hits the ground and skids to the edge as he looks down to see the rock about to hit. Flippy turns to see Dark Hollow jumping in front of him as Flippy punches him in the face as the mask starts to break a bit.

The rocks smash into the deep lava as it jumps up with the eight finalists slamming back in the rock in pain as it slams to the edge of ground as the eight falls out to where they saw a big hole and they run toward it to see two more doors. "Ok so we have to make a choice. So who wants to go up and open one of these doors?" Flaky said as nobody moved as Dark Hollow push them out of the way and bash down the right side door to find a ladder that lead to where light is shining down to only see a demon growling and screeching at them as the eyes was studying them waiting for them to make a move. Lava was flowing down another hole as the rocks then flow to where as they block the hole as then lava began to rise and overflow to which it started flooding the ground as the lava headed toward the contenders as Ruffy then warned them. "Guys…the lava is coming." Ruffy said as they saw the lava coming toward them. Then the demon gave another loud screech which then rocks came down and started hitting the ground as lava was hitting everywhere as rocks started breaking on walls. Lava that was coming out of a somewhat big of a hole then started cracking as more lava burst out and then the walls break as another screech and then lava blasted and started going fast.

"Oh crap." Toothy said as Dark Hollow dash and slit the throat of the demon and the demon then attack Dark Hollow and thrown him across the room as wings burst out of its back and flown around the room and dash toward the others. It spun creating a funnel of wind sucking the others as their feet are dragging across the ground. Flippy looking up sees the demon with its mouth open as it was waiting to suck them and eat them as he smash into a support wall which was sharp as he threw it into the air as it was suck into the wind and then the spear went inside and impaled through all of the demons body systems and went out of the body as the demon smash into the ground with no life as they started running toward the ladder with another growl as another demon burst through the wall with another crawling on the ceiling.

They starts heading toward the ladder until Toothy pushes Spotty who backs up and falls as she gets angry and Dark Hollow runs and jumps to the ladder and grabs one of the bars and starts climbing fast as Toothy started to get angry and start climbing fast after Dark Hollow as Lava blast right through the walls and one of the demons dash toward the group as they start climbing. Sparky who started climbing was grabbed by one of the demons and flung to the ground as the demon takes out it's claws and scratches Sparky's face as claw marks were inflicting pain on Sparky as she screams. Spotty picks up the bloody spear and aims at the demon. Sparky then grabs the demon that starts screeching in pain.

Spotty throws the spear and impales it through the neck as blood splattered everywhere and the demon dies as the two girls climb the ladder with the demon screeching and flies toward the ladder and starts crawling on the walls toward them as the lava blasts everywhere and starts rising after them. "Hurry up!!" Spotty said as her legs are almost touching the lava as the demon is about to strike on her. Dark Hollow climbs out of the cave along with Toothy as they race toward the finish line as they saw the helicopter coming with Buffy inside with a emotionless face as he sees the two waving and yelling as he started to get closer. Flaky, Flippy were the next ones to come out to see Dark Hollow and Toothy there standing as they grin evilly. "We're not letting you guys passed as we won this challenge." Dark Hollow said as Buffy got closer looking back seeing The Host and The Driver getting to the island in another copter picking up the finalists. Buffy then look at his family's picture then at the finalists. "I'm sorry honey and guys…I have made my choice…" Buffy says as he got to the island and throws the ladder down to where Toothy gets in time and kicks Dark Hollow out of his way and started climbing fast into the copter and pulled up the ladder as he flips everyone off. "I won motherfuckers! I guess I'm not going to die then. It's going to be you guys instead. So enjoyed your last day here HAHAHA!" Toothy said As Buffy turns the helicopter to the side which sends Toothy to the ground as Buffy and The Host meet face to face as Buffy flies straight into the other copter. "If I'm going to die then I'm going to take you with me." Buffy says as he jumps off from the copter into the other as he breaks off the window as the helicopter smashes into the other breaking it in half as Toothy flies into the air smacking into the window of The Host's helicopter breaking the glass as he flies to the top hanging to the side where glass stabbed into his fingers. His feet where close to the blades as Toothy pulls himself until pieces from the other helicopter went toward him and Buffy. Buffy hits The Host and throws him off the helicopter and jumps off as well. Pieces of the helicopter stabbed, cut, slice, and impaled the body of Toothy as he screamed in pain. Then a piece spun in the air as it slice half of Toothy's head as his hands let go of the edge of the helicopter and flies into the blades slicing him into a bunch of pieces as guts, organs, and blood went everywhere stopping the helicopter which it flies out of control and heads toward the others as the demon growled and smash the ground and about to strike as the group moved out of the way as the helicopter smash to the ground exploding into pieces as the driver was on fire and jumps into the water The demon died as pieces of the helicopter slice parts off of the demon and died.

Buffy and The host struggled in the water as Buffy was choking him to death. "Die…Die!!" Buffy said as he gargled in the water. The Host saw darkness approaching as his life started slipping away. Then The Host pulled out a syringe and injects it into Buffy as the liquid went inside into Buffy's system and then he became weak and the host smiled and then grabs Buffy's neck and snaps it as Buffy falls to the bottom and the host swims to the surface as he starts breathing. The Driver swims toward the host as they both swim to the surface and they go to the seven finalists who then looked at each other. "As you guys must be happy that you are now in the final seven and Dark Hollow and Flaky…you guys are safe for tonight." The Host said as everyone cheered and high-five each other as Ruffy was high-fiving everyone and smiled along with the others as Flaky hugged everyone that Toothy was gone. "I will see you guys tonight in the building so follow me and don't get lost." The Host said walking with the driver as the seven contenders walk after them. The camera then spans as it leaves the island to where the sun is setting and a hand is floating on the ocean as a leg pops out and then the top half of Toothy's face as the camera went to static.

End of the day 18

**Yes!! You guys can celebrate and Toothy is now dead. So scream, go crazy as now you guys must vote on probably the last viewer vote or not. And those people that are not safe are Rhyme, Ruffy, Sparky, Flippy, and Spotty. So vote for one that you want dead so we can see what happens in the final six. As we are getting closer to the finals who will win? Will Toothy remain dead? Will Dark Hollow will get what he deserves? Is the driver ever going to die along with the host? And what painful challenges will lie ahead? Find out on Paradise Getaway!!**

**8****th**** Place: Toothy**

**Status: Rot in Pieces**

**Cause of Death: Head slice in half and Decapitated by blades.**

**Buffy**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Neck snapped by the Host**

**Read and Review and this is DDD09 signing out and see you guys very soon.**

**7/24 Remain**

**Survivors: Dark Hollow, Flaky, Flippy, Rhyme, Ruffy, Sparky, and Sparky**

**Next Time: Live or Die Make Your Choice**


	30. Live or Die: Make Their Choice

**Hey everyone I guess this means the animal with the most votes will be sentence to their doom. I like to Thank Rakthewarvet, Jerryassmonkey, Meowth's Toon Dragon, Flakyfan55, Neptune's Heart, and HollowxxxfromHappyTree for reviewing and now let's begin to continue the day to see who is going to become 7****th**** place contestant.**

**Ch.30 Live or Die: Make your Choice**

The finalists walk in the jungle as The Driver slicing away the branches as Blood drips on the floor and making a trail as Ruffy started becoming pale as Sparky felt more pain with the claw marks on her face and Dark Hollow who was grinning and felling somewhat pain. "Those bastards think they will outlast me? I think not. They will die in a painful death." Dark Hollow said looking at everyone and then saw that the driver slice more trees as they reach to the building as everyone was glad to be back and then worried thinking that their next to go. They opened the doors walking into the cool air as they went to go change and relax till the host gives the word. The Host and Driver went up the stairs and walk into the hallway into the control room and sits down with a tired look on his face. "Ok it's time to check on those votes." The Host said turning around and started working on the computer as then a paper was printed out with the characters faces and how many votes they have. "Well this might or may not be a shocker but ok it's time to tell the others." The Host said turning around and hitting the intercom button. "Ok Finalists walk into the engine room for your maybe last voting council so get ready and pray that it isn't going to be none of you guys." The Host said as the intercom goes out.

The others look at each other dead in the eyes seeing who might die. "Whoever dies I will say you guys have made it far and did it pretty good in this game." Rhyme said as Dark Hollow laugh and left to the engine room. "He's becoming much of an ass lately ever since the concert challenge." Sparky said as Spotty and Ruffy looked at her. "Yeah if you would mention that he did." Ruffy said cracking his neck and looks down to the ground. "Why did he become like that?" Flaky said as Spotty laid back and Rhyme leaning on his back. "Because he's an asshole that was trying to be our friends." Spotty and Rhyme said at the same time as they started getting up and walking out of the room to the engine room. Flaky and Flippy held paws as they didn't want to die or separate from each other. Steam came out of the pipes as pressure was pushing along with water drops hitting the ground each time as they continued walking until they reach the room at the end with Dark Hollow sitting on one of the chairs looking at the wall.

"Well it's about time you losers made it. Then steam blasted through a pipe shutting them from exiting as they turned to see six tire irons as the intercom went up signaling them that the elimination is about to start. Everyone sat down as the voice came. "Well hello everyone welcome to your official final voting council. Our viewers have submitted their votes in and some of them wanted one person off quick well anyway the iron tires go to….

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Flaky and Dark Hollow for having immunity" The Host said as the two tire irons shot out and they both grabbed it and then look to see who is going next. "Next people that don't have any votes are…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Ruffy" The Host said as Ruffy got his tire iron. "And also Flippy" The host said as Flippy caught his and smiled as he and Flaky hugged and then look down to the bottom three finalists who have votes. Rhyme looked at Spotty and Sparky as Spotty was worried that this is her second or third time back on the bottom as Sparky was also scared. "The next tire iron goes too…" The host said as everyone shut up and it became silence.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Rhyme you are safe from tonight here's your tire iron." The host said as the tire iron shot out as Rhyme ducked to which the iron hit Dark Hollow in the stomach. Rhyme grabs it and sits down as Sparky and Spotty looked at each other sweating as they looked back at the last tire iron that was waiting for one of them. "The last person who is safe and will be making it into the final six is…" The host said as Sparky covered her face then opens a part of it to see the iron as Spotty was becoming scared as the tense grew.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Spotty…" The Host said as the Dalmatian looks up with a shocked face as Sparky couldn't move as the last tire iron was thrown into the air as Spotty caught it in her paws and Sparky looked down as she is now out of the game. "Sparky got up and told everyone good bye except Dark Hollow as She hugged Flaky and then hit knuckles with Ruffy and then walks up to Spotty who looked at her back. "Well this means good-bye if anyone has to win it will probably be you, Flaky, or anyone else except Hollow. It's glad seeing everyone." Sparky said as Spotty looked at her. "I know we had our bad moments to our good and it's nice that we're friends and we put our rivalry away and it's been nice seeing you and I will do that." Spotty said as Sparky nodded and sat down as then her chair then got shot to the side as she flew into the boiler machine as she was shot inside she felt the heat everywhere as she screamed in pain as her skin began sweating and started melting as Sparky looked at her now melting body as she started crawling towards the big hole only to have feel her arms snap and her face falls on the metal as her face begins melting with the insides of her body and then her skin melted away only seeing bones and blood and melted insides as then her life was gone.

The six turned to see the host walking out of the shadows as half of his face was shown as the rest was in the darkness. The face was a dog as its fur was blending in the darkness. The Host looks at them and then nodded. "Congratulations to you final six competitors. You have made it to the semi-finals as the final four will be having the final showdown as the four who make it will have to fight to the death. And the last person that stays alive will win the prize of having your luxury vacation of the Paradise and a check that is worth four million dollars. As of now you guys are now to fight only for yourself, you cannot help others or you'll die immediately. You cannot have anymore immunity, alliances as of right now since you guys will play the last two challenges and will fight. Everyone that is watching and reading will be coming to watch the four and cheer on their favorites to win. They will cheer for anyone. Like…

_Flippy the crazed Veteran_

_Flaky the shy porcupine_

_Ruffy the quiet bear_

_Rhyme the revengeful_

_Hollow the lunatic_

_And_

_Spotty the balls smasher._

As before you fight you will walk on the memory of shame, as you walk you will see the pictures of all your friends, loved ones, and rivals from the game. From Giggles to Now Sparky. So get some sleep and get ready for the games to begin on tomorrow's challenge. Good night everyone and pray that you guys make it. You viewers out there yes you. I want to say that you have been the best for everything. Now it's time for you to support your characters and want them to win or make it into the final four then vote, vote, vote! Anyway who will be the next to die? Who will reach into the final four? Will Dark Hollow ever get a life and die?" The Host said as Dark Hollow got pissed. "And what will happen to the people that will be competing in season 2. Find out on Paradise Getaway!!" The Host said as the steam goes off and the six finalists look at the host and then walk out of the room and the camera goes off as the day ends.

End of Day 19

**I'm sorry about this chapter and what the host said is true. Come see your favorite characters kill each other in "The Final Showdown" With the final four going and kill each other to win the grand prize of the four million dollars and go to the grand paradise vacation and one special prize. And I will like to thank FlakyFan55 for letting me used his character Sparky. She has made it far and outlasts a lot of other great characters. Now the new poll is going to be up and you guys can vote. So this is all I can say for right now. Any Read, Review, and vote as I go ahead and start making another chapter. So congratulations to Neptune's Heart, HollowxxxfromHappyTree, and Meowth's Toon Dragon for their characters to be in the final 6. Anyway this is it I'll see you guys soon.**

**7****th**** Place: Sparky**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Boiled to death**

**6/24 Remain**

**Finalists:**

**Dark Hollow, Flaky, Flippy, Rhyme, Ruffy, and Spotty**

**DDD09 is out!**


	31. Air Plummet to Hell Part 1

**Hey everyone it's time for the next challenge or maybe the final challenge before the killdown. I like to thank Neptune's Heart, Meowth's Toon Dragon, FlakyFan55, Evil Flippy, Ragerthewarvet, and HollowxxxfromHappyTree for reviewing and reading the chapter. Now let the next challenge now begin in Air Plummet to Hell!**

**Ch.31 Air Plummet to Hell**

Winds blowing against the building as storms surrounded the whole island as lightning strike down the ground as trees fall down to the ground. Spotty looking out of the window with a bored face as she turns around looking at the five other contenders as they were resting on their beds. Ruffy who got blood back into his body was ready to take anything that comes in his way as everyone else got heal from their wounds. "Well this is it huh just us six getting closer to win that prize." Ruffy said looking at the others. "Yep and only one of us will win this thing." Spotty said as Rhyme kept looking down to the ground. "Mime I wish you was here so we can help each other out and win that prize. But since your gone…your cousin will win for both of us and win that prize and money for your funeral." Rhyme said to himself as Dark Hollow sharpening his sword and blades as he whistles to himself.

The intercom came on as it went on as static for two minutes until the voice came on. "Hello…Finalists… today you will have your next challenge….come to the wind obstacle room to meet me….and once you come you will get instructions along the way." The Host said as the intercom went off as then lightning strikes again and then the power goes off with Flaky screaming as Flippy tries to calm her down. "Calm down Flaky…it's alright." Flippy said as Flaky nodded and smile as Dark Hollow got up and walk out of the room looking for the obstacle room along with Ruffy, Rhyme, and Spotty walking out leaving the couple behind who kissed each other and walk out holding hands. As they walk the dark room lightning strike as everything was quiet. Rain drops hitting the windows as the finalists used a flashlight lighting the room. Flippy moves the flashlight hitting the doors to see the signs as they were walking the lightning strikes with the driver's face plant on the window looking at them as he disappeared.

The floors creaked as they looked around and then they saw a shadow passing by as the whole room flash from behind a demon was crawling on the ceiling not making a sound as then everything went dark. They kept walking the hallway when they heard an explosion to which they saw smoke coming from the walls with fire spreading. They walk to where the big hole was and saw a door was inside the wall with the wind obstacle on the door. They walk up to the door and open it to where they saw the host standing there smiling as the six walk up to the host. "I guess you made it. Today is your final challenge before the final showdown with the final four. As you know any way goes as any number of people can die. So if you're the last person standing then congratulations you won. But if there's more survivors then you're lucky. This challenge is broken into five parts. The first part of this challenge is running through this metal platform that is above these spinning rotating fans. You guys may think it's easy but it's not. This platform will drop each five to ten seconds and the fans will spin faster to make you guys harder to reach. And also our lovely driver has taken off the covers of these fans and will start throwing things at you to stop you." The Host said as it shows the driver kicking a fan and bashing it as the cover is opened up. "If you survive this then you will run up the stairs of demise and feel the torture of pain as you make it to the roof to where our helicopter pilot will be waiting as you guys will be going up to five thousand feet in the air as you guys will be jumping out of the helicopter and you guys must hit the target on the ground. After you guys past that you must run to where the driver will have weather problems as Tornadoes, earthquakes, lightning, thunder, waves, and other weather destructions that the driver will be striking you for. And if you can survive that then let's see if you guys can fight for your lives as you guys will be facing the driver. If you defeat the driver then you will make it to the last part as you'll be running toward the finish line as you past through the doors and hit the button to win the challenge. So you guys get the whole thing?" The Host said as everyone nodded and then the host pulled out the air horn and then presses the button as the fans started rotating and started going fast and the six finalists then started running through the long platform as the Host smiles and walks out of the room.

The fans rotated fast as the strong winds were hitting the finalists as they started covering their faces as then the host press a button to which the walls open holes as more fans came out and started blowing on them as then the platform then went down as the five seconds went by as the six falls on the platform as the driver started picking things up and then started throwing them. "This is going to be fun." The driver said as he threw a brick hitting Ruffy in the face who hits the edge of the platform sending it side to side. "Damn it I hate that bastard." Ruffy said as the driver picks up a chainsaw and revs it up as he throws it at the finalists as Flippy dodges as Spotty moves only having her arm sliced as blood starts gushing out and the chainsaw hits the platform and starts cutting the platform as then the platform starts going down as then they finalists start running as then the platform splits open in half as Flaky slides to the very edge as she grabs the last railing hanging on for dear life as Flippy slides and puts his feet on the railing above Flaky as the chainsaw falls to the ground. Flaky Looks up at Flippy who puts his paw out. "Give me your paw Flaky" Flippy said as the support wires then started breaking slowly as The driver then found himself a target as he smiles and then picks up a bowling ball and aims it at Flaky who puts out her hand slowly. "Game over you scared ass bitch!" The Driver said as he throws the bowling ball as it flies into the air right toward the porcupine.

Flaky's paw was then grabbed by Flippy as he raises her up next to him as the ball smashes to the wall which started to crack. The platform then goes down again closer to the rotating fans which are now going faster than last time. Rhyme, Spotty, Ruffy, and Dark Hollow who are also hanging on started pulling themselves up as they started grabbing the rails as if they are on a ladder. Ruffy got to the open door first with Dark Hollow and Spotty behind him. Rhyme came up after him and turned to the others who were on the other side that climb up the platform. "Sorry you guys lost. But you're lucky you aren't going to die today or maybe you're not. I'll see you guys soon." Rhyme said as he left finishes the challenge. Flaky and Flippy look at each other as the driver looks at them and then leaves the room to which a door opens next to them as it lead them to the helicopter. "Well I guess we are lucky after all" Flaky said as they both walk in and started walking up the stairs.

Dark Hollow, Rhyme, Ruffy, and Spotty walk into to where the stairs are as they saw barbwire, blades, shotgun traps, tripwires, and other things as the finalists didn't like what they saw. "Ok I really hate this game now." Dark Hollow said as he started walking on the stairs carefully as Rhyme came after him spikes impaled through his foot as Rhyme screamed in pain as Spotty and Ruffy pulled him off the spike. Then the spikes went down as Dark Hollow passed the first steps as Ruffy tried it out to which nothing happen as he watch out for the shotgun tripwire as he unarms the trap and then keeps on walking to which it work. "So it's like some kind of rhythm or some crap." Ruffy said as Rhyme gave it another try as he past and then Spotty step on the stairs carefully as then spikes started coming out very quickly as Spotty ran up with spikes popping up after her. Spotty survives to which they saw the second wave of steps to be harder with electricity puddles and steam added this time. "Ok I had enough with this crap." Dark Hollow said as he runs up and jumps over the tripwire as the wall blades slam on each other only to see Dark Hollow succeed as he moves to the side where his back was getting cut by the barbwire as he jumps over the puddles and he survived.

Spotty passed as got burn by the steam pressure and cut by the barbwire as Ruffy who trip got shocked as he was pulled by Spotty who got shocked as well. Rhyme then passed without getting hurt as they go through the last obstacle as they go to the roof with cuts, bruise, and burnt marks as they walk to where the helicopter was waiting as Flaky and Flippy were inside waving at them. "Oh that's nice." Dark Hollow said as he collapses on the helicopter along with the other three who were tired and started breathing. The helicopter goes into the air and then they took their break as the copter started going at two thousand feet then four.  
Then they were awaken to where they were given parachutes by another pilot on the copter as they saw wind blowing in their faces as they saw lightning striking everywhere and winds picking up as everyone looked at each other. Ruffy jumps out of the helicopter with Spotty who screams with Rhyme who was shouting in fun as Dark Hollow look around for his parachute to see it wasn't there. "What the…?" Dark Hollow said as it shows Ruffy holding Dark Hollow's parachute and winking at the readers. Flippy and Flaky jumps out as Dark Hollow growls and runs and jumps out of the helicopter. He starts falling down the fastest as he sees Ruffy with his parachute as he hits Rhyme and pushes Spotty who gets mad and then the two start going faster chasing the dog as Dark Hollow tackles Ruffy as he starts getting his chute but Ruffy punches and then kicks him in his stomach and turns around and flips him off. "Dark Hollow then punches Ruffy as then they both started hitting each other as the two started deflecting their hits as then Dark Hollow had enough and impales Ruffy with his sword as blood started gushing out as Then Dark Hollow pulls out the sword and slits Ruffy's throat and rips the chute from his back and takes his and puts it on as Ruffy falls to the ground as he smashes which breaks his rib cage as his bones rip out of his chest and then Ruffy looks at the sky with blood gushing out of his mouth and then Ruffy dies with Dark Hollow smiling.

Dark Hollow unleashes his chute as he hits the ground only to get strike by lightning along with the others as they were being hit by wind and they land on the target. They saw Ruffy's body and almost barf as he stares at them as then they turned to where they saw the Driver who was ready to kill. Then the five started walking slowly toward the driver and they were ready for anything to happen. "This is it just us five now…and now we can have our vengeance against this bastard." Spotty said. "After all of these challenges, the pain, the drama for what? The money? I can't take this anymore" Flaky said. "Look cousin I'm close to win this…for the both of us. And I'll get my revenge on them for having you dead." Rhyme said "One down…four to go Hahaha!" Dark Hollow said "No matter what happens I don't want Flaky to be killed or hurt. And this is how it's going to end." Flippy said as lightning strikes on the ground with the driver smiling as winds are blowing. "So this is how it's going to end huh? Well I guess this is the end of everything. You fuckers have come so far just to see your lives end. And you will see that I'm correct." The driver says as he begins with the third obstacle.

To Be Continued…

**Well that's it for right now. And now we are down to the final five. Who will make it to the finals? Will everyone die? Is the driver saying is correct? Will Dark Hollow just die? Who will win? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!!**

**6****th**** Place: Ruffy**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: throat slit, stabbed, and rib cage destroying his chest and insides.**

**As you know like always read and review. And keep on cheering for your favorite characters. I'll see you next time!**

**5/24 Remain**

**This is DDD09 signing out!**


	32. Air Plummet To Hell Part 2

**Well Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter of Paradise getaway! I like to thank everyone that has reviewed and read the last chapter. Now it's time for the final part of Air Plummet to Hell!! I hope everyone is ready to see who is going to be in the final four!!! Now let the games begin!**

**Ch.32 Air Plummet to Hell Part 2**

The Final five began walking to the driver as then the driver send a wind blast as it hits the group to which they back up by the wind as Dark Hollow dash as The Driver sends lightning at Dark Hollow as he dodges the strikes hit the ground. Flippy, and Rhyme sneak up behind the driver as Flippy runs and stabs the driver from behind as the driver's arm becomes fire as he hits Flippy as his face starts burning. "Ahh!!" Flippy said as he starts hitting the fire off his face. Rhyme jumps and tackles the driver as he starts throwing punches and slamming the driver's face to the ground as blood splattered everywhere as then the driver smashes the ground making a earth quake and then makes his other arm as water using it as the rain suddenly stops in mid-air as they all start connecting each other which made into a big water snake as then it crashes to the ground which then makes a big wave. Rhyme looks at the wave as then the driver turns his fire arm into a blade as he stabs Rhyme in the stomach and then pushes him off and gets up and goes up into the air with his jetpack. "You see you can't stop me with your strategy or any surprise attacks." The Driver said as he turns his both arms into funnel winds as he sends down tornadoes and then fire as he makes the tornadoes on fire as he sends them after the finalists.

The fire tornadoes hit the ground as the dust begins to go on fire and send flames everywhere as Spotty backed up from the flames and then thunder came as the drivers eyes became red and grins as he sends lasers down to the ground for lava coming from the ground coming toward them. Flaky backs up as lava was coming toward her. Dark Hollow runs and jumps in the air on top of his back as he smashes the jetpack making it go out of control as they started flying in different directions as The Driver was trying to stab Dark Hollow. Dark Hollow sank his teeth on The Drivers neck as blood was going down his neck. Flippy picks up his bowie knife and throws it into the air as it impales in his metal chest with sparks flying out. The Spotty ran and place her feet on Flippy's hands as Flippy send her upward and she kicks the knife more into his chest As the Driver then smashes into the ground twitching as Dark Hollow raises his sword as he impales it into The Driver's body as blood went everywhere as the driver started to fade away as Rhyme kicks his face and then kicks the knife more in.

The Driver looks at them as the five surround his body as they pick him up and started carrying him. "What…what are you…doing?" The Driver said as they lifted him to where the lava is at. "We're sending you back to where you belong" Spotty said as they threw him into the lava as the driver screams in pain as his skin begins melting and blood boiling as bones began to show as then the driver was gone as everyone cheered and gave each other high-fives and hugs as Dark Hollow look around and found the building and then smiled as he started running toward the building to win. Rhyme looks at the lava one last time with the others as they turned to begin walking. "Hey that was fun killing those bastard once and for all right guys?" Spotty said smiling as they others turned and look at her. "Yeah it is. We have got rid of another person that we hate and ruined our lives." Rhyme said as his smile then disappears along with the others as they were looking at Spotty. "Uh what's wrong guys?" Spotty said until she grunted as blood splat on the others as Flaky screamed. Spotty looks down to see a chainsaw impaled through her body as she turns slowly to see the driver burnt and boiled as he makes a laugh and his face destroyed as he weakly smiles and then with his strength he revs the chainsaw as it turns on and then starts lifting it as blood gushes everywhere as Spotty was lifted in the air and screams as The driver starts laugh crazy as the chainsaw starts cutting up her insides and her organs as they are mixed up as then her lungs were then detached as then it slices her head as he brain is sliced in half as th driver throws her body to the other side of the ground as his arm becomes normal.

"You thought I was dead…huh fuckers?" the driver says walking slowly to the group as Dark Hollow breaks down the doors as he runs to the button as he hits it making him first place as the doors open to where The Host is in. Dark Hollow walks toward the open doors as the host turns his chair around looking at Dark Hollow and then gets up from his seat. "So it's only you that survived?" The Host said as Dark Hollow looks and then back at the host and smiles at him. "Yeah it's only me…so does this mean I win and get my prize?" Dark Hollow said as the Host gets up from his chair and walks down the steps toward the dog. "I guess this means you do." The Host said walking toward him. The Driver who starts moving closer to the three as he grins. "You think that getting revenge is going to work? It's not. Now get ready to feel my pain." The Driver said making both of his arms swords as he runs to the three. Rhyme dodges the first swipe as the driver then swipes the blades at Flaky who Flippy started dodging them with the bowie knife from his pocket. The Driver hits the ground cracking it as Rhyme runs and swing kicks him to the ground as Rhyme's foot begins to burn as lava starts dripping to the ground as Rhyme quickly brush it off. The Driver gets up slowly and turns his head as he growls and runs toward them as he raises the two blades at them and Flippy moves quickly slitting The Driver's throat as blood gushes out as the driver didn't care as the blades then went down to which Flippy reflects it with his knife as the two started pushing the knives from each other to not weaken their strength as the Driver was getting more piss and started putting more strength.

"You think you're going to win Flippy." The Driver said as Flippy looks at him with hate in his eyes. "No matter what you prick I will kill you and watch you die" Flippy said as then the driver starts laughing. "Oh you think you're scary huh? Once you start dying I'm going after your little bitch of a girlfriend. I can't wait to see what that bitch can do to please a guy. And once you die all you hear will be her screams as you can do anything. She'll be mine like my slut" The Driver said laughing as Flippy then went berserk as his eyes change to neon green as his teeth sharpen as he growls at The Driver. "What you said you son of a bitch?!" Evil said as he moves the swords upward as he impales the knife into the Drivers neck to where it went out of the other side as the then taken the knife out and impales it under his neck as the knife came out from the top of his head as blood gushes out with parts of the brain were on the knife as then Evil rips out the knife and impales it on his mechanic chest and starts tearing it as it opens up to where evil grabbed his insides and starts tearing it apart and wrapped around the Driver's neck as he strangles him to death. The Driver grabs his intestines as Evil then snaps his neck and then grabs his head to twist it even more as he rips half of his head completely off and throws it to the ground as he screams as blood went everywhere. Rhyme and Flaky grabs him and backs him away from the dead body as Evil started shouting and cursing as he went insane. "How can we have him to stop?" Rhyme said as Flaky got an idea and gave Evil a long kiss as Evil stopped and then went back to normal a little bit after as then they looked around. "Look the building!' Flaky said as the three ran toward the building as The Host hands Dark Hollow the check as Rhyme, laky, and Flippy run in and hits the button as The Host takes the check back and smiles at Dark Hollow. "Only you huh? Well I guess this means we are going to have out final showdown then. I will see all of you guys tomorrow with a small challenge before the showdown. Have plenty of rest and relax for tomorrow because everyone here is waiting to see who will win." The Host said as the doors close and then Dark Hollow screams and turns to the other three. "No!! I was close to win but you bastards took that all away. I should kill all of you right now so I can win." Dark Hollow said as he pulls out the sword and runs toward them as a barrier then stops him as he keeps attacking it to which it didn't work as Dark Hollow backed up and went to his bed. "This isn't over." Dark Hollow said as the three looked at each other as they went to their beds and lay there as workers picked up the Driver's body and threw it into the lava as they picked up Spotty's body along with Ruffy's as they bought It to a graveyard with all of the other contenders that died. The Host who was in the control room began to laugh. "As of right now my pets…once you wake up you get to bring back only six of your friends for season 2." The Host said Laughing as it shows the sun setting.

End of day 20

**Well this is it the final four!! We are down to Dark Hollow, Flaky, Flippy, and Rhyme. And I like to thank Neptune's heart for letting me used her character Spotty. She has made it very far, outlast a lot of characters. And will she have a chance to go into season 2? Well you have to wait and see then. What will the host have in mind? Will Dark Hollow finally be killed? Is the driver going to come back for another surprise? Who is going to finally win? Find out next time on Paradise Getaway!!**

**5****th**** Place: Spotty**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Chainsaw to death by the asshole driver**

**The Driver**

**Status: Finally fucking dead….or is he?**

**Cause of Death: Brutally killed with blades, being burned, and what else happened to him in this chapter.**

**4/24 Remain.**

**Read and Review and keep on cheering for your favorite characters. And give shout outs to any characters that played in the game. And this is DDD09 signing out for today.**

**Next time on Paradise Getaway: The Final Killdown. Dark Hollow Vs Flaky Vs Flippy Vs Rhyme Part 1**


	33. The Final Killdown Part 1

**Hey everyone and welcome back to the next final chapters of Paradise Getaway. You have seen Suspense, Drama, Comedy, Love, Hate, Betrayal, and other things in this story. Now I like to thank everyone for reviewing. And now let's find out who will win the grand prize to their expensive paid trip and their grand prize of cash. Now let's begin and let's see who will win now.**

**Ch.33 The Final Killdown Dark Hollow Vs Flaky Vs Flippy Vs Rhyme Part 1**

The Sun started to rise as the final four were sleeping on their comfy beds as they turned different sides as Dark Hollow who was awake the whole time as he looks at the ceiling. He gets up and stretches as he then hears soft yawning and turns toward to Flaky who turns on the other bed smiling as she was dreaming of something nice as Dark Hollow picks up a sharp knife as he walks slowly toward her and he starts laughing softly as he gets up to her bed. He raises the knife in the air. "Time to die you son of a…" Dark Hollow said as the intercom goes on as the bullhorn sound came on shocking the others that were sleeping as Dark Hollow backed up from the porcupine as they three woke up with groans as they got up and started walking out of the room to have some breakfast as Dark Hollow came out from the darkness. "Damn it...You're lucky this time Flaky but not for long." Dark Hollow said as he left the room. As they went to the cafeteria the host was there sitting on the big chair looking at the final four as they saw delicious food on the table as the four was drooling from their mouths. "Hey my friends. Since the driver's dead and all I like to say I want to make peace with you. As of a token of my peace I like for you guys to have a grommet of food for your strength on the final showdown since you guys are going to start. These foods are from around the world and from famous restaurants so come on and sit down and enjoy the food." The Host said as the four pick up their plates and started picking up some food and sat down next to the host as they started eating.

"This is some good food…" Flaky said taking another bite as Rhyme looked at the host as his anger rise slowly. The Host looks at him. "What's with you? You haven't touched any of your food…" The Host said as Rhyme looked at him. "I don't eat enemy food and I still hate you for having my cousin killed." Rhyme said jabbing his knife on the food which startled Flaky for a bit. "Well how will you feel if he was alive…right now?" The Host said as Rhyme looked up at him with a surprise face. "Wait he's alive?! Where?! Tell me or I'll kill you right now!" Rhyme said as he got up with the knife as The Host smiles at him. "Well eat your food and I'll tell you where he's at." The Host said as Rhyme shoved down the food as the host stands up and looks at the four who became wobbly as Flaky falls to the ground. Dark Hollow looks at the Host and got angry as he falls out of the chair and starts crawling toward the host as he becomes unconscious. Flippy falls down to the ground holding his stomach as he blacks out. Rhyme gets angry as he grabs the host and punches him as he takes the knife and stabs him on the shoulder as the Host hits his pressure points and falls to the ground. Rhyme struggles until he is knocked out. The Host smiles as workers came and carried the bodies as the host looks at them one last time as he walks into the control room.

As minutes had passed the finalist started waking up as Rhyme starts hitting the wall becoming pissed as he turns around and sees torches of the dead contenders as flames were light guiding them to a door at the end of the hallway. Flaky looked along with Flippy as Dark Hollow wasn't liking what he was seeing. They had no choice but to walk as they saw the torches of Giggles as they remember most of them as each time they passed.

_Giggles…They remembered as all she did was annoyed them and bitch and bragged._

_Pop: The father who was horrible at everything as he risked his life to help his son._

_Cuddles: A good friend as he died next to Flaky and did some things as extreme._

_Splendid: The Superhero that kills people by accident as they remember as the zombie trying to kill everyone._

_Lumpy: The dimwitted moose as they remember him doing everything the wrong way that almost killed them._

_Petunia: The skunk that was nice to most people as she was killed from the viewers._

_Benny: the gay bear as Hollow looked back as he saw the picture of him, Benny, Luke, and another that went to war with him._

_Fritz: The crazy lunatic that always prank them as they remember him as the prank on the bus and then him as the zombie saying… "Hence the Name…Fritz"_

_Drunky: They remember him as him drinking a lot as they remember the time he threw the beer bottle to Toothy's face as the finalists laughed._

_Nutty: The crazy squirrel as they remember him going crazy over candy and talking gibberish as they kept on walking._

_Luna: The wolf as everyone looked at her as she was nice to everyone except Toothy as she was with Frost as she died by Driver then Toothy._

_Mime: As Rhyme saw the torch of his cousin he saw the picture of him, Mime, and their parents as Rhyme backs up then remembers the car crash as it killed their parents and then went to the circus as the ringmaster was an ass and abuse them as they escape to live their life. Rhyme planned on getting revenge on ever since. Then they kept walking as they went to the next torch._

_Clumy: The clumsy squirrel as they remember him with the suitcase hitting Ruffy in the crotch and wearing shirts as he was being nice to everyone until they saw Ruffy shooting him as a last request. The picture was them next to each other as Ruffy was putting two fingers up behind Clumy._

_Lucky: the cat who saw in the dark and flirted with some of the guys in the beginning and always talks on the phone until she lost it. They remember as she was skilled in the dark and got people out until she got shot._

_Disco Bear: Everyone remember the funky bear as he flirts with all of the girls and always gets turned down and then found love with Spotty as they went out and they remember him fighting with Toothy and Spotty and Him kissing for the first time._

_Frost: They saw him as a leader and a defender as they remember him with the fights and protecting Luna. Dark Hollow scowled at him and kicked down his torch and snap it as Rhyme punch him to the ground. Dark Hollow growled and got up and kept on walking as the others put the torch back and put the other broken piece to the ground as they went to the other one._

_Toothy: The asshole beaver as everyone looked at the torch of Toothy smiling with his friends in the background as he was happy back then. They remember him as he was evil and being mean and killing everyone else as he made every strategy in his book. They broke his torch and kept on walking._

_Sparky: The Bunny that like shocking everything. She was sometimes crazy and everyone remember her helping everyone with the fighting and doing things that will involve electricity. And then her and Spotty's rivalry was put aside as they became friends._

_Ruffy: They walk to his torch as they remember him the quiet bear as he help everyone out and save some of the people as then they remember seeing him die as they remember him in the challenges and throwing the alarm clock at Giggles and snapping at a family and throwing Fritz in a electric fence with Splendid, Flippy, and Hollow._

_Then Spotty: Everyone remember the Dalmatian that always kicked Disco in the balls and being competitive and always fighting with Sparky. They remember her with the fighting and being helpful as being together with Disco and making friends even friends with Sparky. They remember Spotty helping them defeat the driver._

Then they walk to the doors to where they saw their torches on the sides with their names. "Well this is it. We are about to do this final challenge and let's see who wins this." Rhyme said as they open the doors to see dead bodies of their contenders on the ground lying as their tombstone graves are in the ground. They backed up as Flaky and Rhyme vomited as the raw stench went into their noises. "Well I see you guys are finally awake and ready to compete in the final challenge before the showdown. Anyway since there are only four of you guys you must pick only six of these stones and bring them to this machine on the other side where you must go up the ladder and put them in and run to where the light is. And you must complete this in under thirty seconds so let the games begin." The Host said as the four jump off and landed hard on the ground and went to pick their contestants tombstones as time was going by fast as Rhyme picked up one and ran to the ladder and started climbing it as Flaky picked up two randomly along with Dark Hollow who didn't care except winning as he push Flippy out of the way and pulled Flaky off the ladder and started climbing and throwing the two tombstones into the machine as he ran down the hallway as the walls started closing. "Heh I knew I was going to live once again." Dark Hollow said as he jumps into the light where Rhyme was who growled at him as he saw another room. Flaky was picked up by Flippy and they started climbing the ladder and they throw them into the machine as they had twelve seconds left as they started running down the hallway as spikes started popping out from the floor behind them as one pop in front of Flaky who jumps over it only to see Flippy gets his feet stabbed by the spikes as he screams in pain. Flippy takes his feet out and jumps over the other one and continues to run.

Spikes came from the side as two saw blades came out from the roof as Flaky slide as the blades came fast about to close on Flippy who backs up and slides under them and continues to run faster until the walls were becoming closer to close as Flippy pushes Flaky into the room only to turned and see the walls closed on Flippy as blood was gushing everywhere and organs were being crushed as Flippy stick his arm out to Flaky as Flippy then died as the walls finally closed as the spikes went back in. Flaky looked at Flippy and cried as she started yelling and screaming as she didn't want to see Flippy die. Rhyme went to comfort her as Dark Hollow laugh out loud and turned and went to check the room. "One down two more to go." Dark Hollow said as the lights came on as they saw they were in a large room and then the host came out with a big smile on his face. "Well this is it…the final three. You guys should be proud of yourselves making it here." The Host said looking at the dog and then Flaky and Rhyme. "This is where you guys are going to fight and the game begins right now!" The Host said as he leaves the room and Dark Hollow takes out his sword walking toward them. "I have been waiting for this a long time. Get ready to die!" Dark Hollow said as he charges toward the two.

To Be Continued…

**Well that's it for now. I hope everyone likes it. And sorry to all of the Flippy fans out there. I'm one too and it sucks to see him dead. Now we are down to the final three. One original character. Two Oc's… who is going to win this prize once and for all?! We will get to see that in Part 2! Or 3… Keep on cheering for your favorites and see who will win next time on Paradise Getaway!!**

**4****th**** Place: Flippy**

**Status: R.I.P**

**Cause of Death: squash to death by closing walls.**

**Survivors: Dark Hollow, Flaky, and Rhyme.**

**Read and review and cheer on guys.**

**3/24 Remain.**

**This is DDD09 signing out and seeing you guys very soon.**

**Next time on P.G: The Final Killdown Dark Hollow Vs Flaky Vs Rhyme Part 2**


	34. The Final Killdown Part 2

**Well hello everyone is waiting to see who is going home and who is going to win. Well it might happen now or in part 3. I like to say thank you to everyone for reviewing and reading and let's see what happens now in Paradise Getaway!**

**Ch.34 The Final Killdown Part 2**

Dark Hollow raises his sword as Rhyme pulls Flaky out of the way as the sword hits the wall as it sticks. "Fuck! Get back here so I can rip you piece by piece!" Dark Hollow said pulling the sword with much strength as it breaks the wall and then chases after them. Rhyme and Flaky who still had tears going down her eyes made turns as they went down stairs with steam going out and then stopping as they walk slowly. Dark Hollow running turned to where the stairs are at and went downstairs. "Flaky….Rhyme…come out so I can tear ya apart." Dark Hollow said laugh manically as Rhyme and Flaky with her mouth covered hiding as Flaky looks and picks up a pipe and looks at Dark Hollow walking slowly sniffing the air, searching for their scent. Rhyme walks slowly toward the dog not making a sound as he reach toward the large sharp knife as Dark Hollow turns quickly and swings the sword as Rhyme back flips over the sword and dashes and punches Dark Hollow in the face as Dark Hollow backs up to where Flaky pops out and smacks the pipe across Dark Hollow's face as then the mask starts cracking.

Dark Hollow backs up as he starts screaming in pain as he starts to feel pain struck throughout his body. "I think I found his weakness Rhyme" Flaky said pointing at the mask as Dark Hollow looks at them and raises the sword. "Ok we need to teamwork and get that mask off and kill him quickly." Rhyme said as he starts moving in one direction as Flaky moved to another. Dark Hollow looks at them back and forth quickly waiting for them to make the first move. Steam then blows clouds as Dark Hollow got an idea and starts attacking the pipes as steam starts blasting out which covered the room as Rhyme and Flaky looked around can't see anything as Flaky who is backing up feels an evil disturbance as Dark Hollow laughs evilly. "Well I guess we meet again porcibitch it's time for your life to end." Dark Hollow said as Flaky with an angry face deflects the sword attack as Rhyme with a broken pipe impales it into Dark Hollow's back and then Flaky smashes Dark Hollow's face three times with the pipe as the mask began cracking more as Dark Hollow felt more pain than ever and then rips the broken pipe out of his back and stabs Flaky in the stomach and lifts her up from the ground and then impales her to the ground as she hears laughter and then Rhyme takes the knife out and impales it on Dark Hollow's neck as he tears it down breaking his spine as Dark Hollow elbows Rhyme in the face and pulls the knife out of his back and walks slowly toward Rhyme and grabs his neck and lifts him into the air and them impales his stomach with the sword and then twists it to make more pain inside of Rhyme as he starts struggling.

"You can't stop me Rhyme…every pain I feel you'll feel the same way." Dark Hollow said as Flaky pulls the pipe out of her stomach and drags herself and impales it into Dark Hollow's foot as Dark Hollow screams in pain and lets go of Rhyme who falls to the ground as he rips the sword out of his stomach and then grabs the dog and slams his face on the broken pipe which breaks a piece of and then steam blasted out burning Dark Hollow's face as his mask starts melting slowly. "Ahh!!" Dark Hollow screamed as Flaky helped out Rhyme with the strength she had left as Dark Hollow stopped moving as they looked at each other and smiled weakly as they got out of the room and went upstairs slowly to find a first aid on the ground. Flaky walked slowly first and opened the lid as she picked up different medicine and other materials to heal some of the wounds. Flaky turns to see Rhyme sliding down the wall slowly as Flaky treated him first then herself as they walked to the bedrooms as she laid Rhyme on the bed as she looked outside where birds are flying by and waters flowing. Trees being blown by the winds. She turned to Rhyme who was looking at the ceiling and then the roof as they heard doors open. They looked up to see the host there looking around the room as Rhyme growled as he gets up and walks toward the host with the knife behind his back as his other arm is clenching his stomach.

"Well I guess you won huh?" The Host said as Rhyme growled "Yes I know it was difficult killing Dark Hollow and my last friend. So where's the money?" Rhyme said as The Host smiles and looks at him as then Rhyme felt a sharp pain as he was lifted in the air. "The….Money…belongs to me!" a voice said as Rhyme turns slowly to see Dark Hollow burnt as part of his mask is destroyed as he was growling and huffing making it hard for him to breath as he was in critical pain as he raises the sword far deeper inside and then throws him to the ground. "Now that new spine I have order." Dark Hollow said as he jabs his arm into Rhyme's back and rips out his spine completely as he rips off his and puts on Rhyme's as Dark Hollow snaps his neck on different sides smiling as he grabbed Rhyme and threw him across the room smashing into glass as Flaky covers her mouth as the host stands there smiling. Rhyme bleeding badly as Dark Hollow smashes his face on the ground cracking his skull as Flaky runs out with the pipe and smashes it on Dark Hollow's head as Dark Hollow smacks Flaky sending her back to the ground.

"It's not going to work this time!" Dark Hollow said as Dark Hollow walks and steps on a tile which is push down as ninja stars shot out and impaled into Dark Hollow's neck legs, and slices off one of his hands as Dark Hollow screams in pain as he struggles taking the sword out of his other hand as Flaky grabs a broken glass and stabs it into Dark Hollow's head as his brain starts to break as Dark Hollow coughs up blood as Rhyme couldn't move and starts losing a lot of blood. Dark Hollow grabs Flaky and slams her head on the wall and smashes her head on the ground as Rhyme grabs his leg and snaps his teeth on Dark Hollow's leg as Dark Hollow screams in terrible pain and grabs Rhyme and lifts him.

On the ocean a bunch of cop boats and helicopters are heading toward the island as they start closing in to which the watch on the host's wrist started beeping as The Host looks and sees that a bunch of cops were heading there as The Host runs up to the roof and finds a suitcase with a rocket launcher inside as he puts one of the bullet inside and aims it at the helicopters coming toward them. The helicopters now getting closer and closer to the building as the pilot began speaking to the others. "Ok we're now getting close to the extraction point. We must get in and capture this asshole and send him to jail. Now everyone…" The first pilot said until he was interrupted by the other. "Sir…we may have a problem." The other said as the first turned back to see a rocket launcher being shot and then straight toward his helicopter. "Oh shit!!" The pilot said as the missile hits the copter blowing up as it spins out of control and smashing into another one as it heads straight toward the building as Dark Hollow is about to kill Rhyme.

"Get ready to see your piece of shit brother in hell!" Dark Hollow said as the first helicopter smashes into part of the building under them as the second floor started breaking and then collapsed a little bit as it starts breaking making Dark Hollow fall dropping Rhyme to the ground as they start sliding toward the first floor as the blades kept rotating hitting the wall as Dark Hollow uses his other knife and stabs it into the ground as Rhyme grabs his leg as then the other helicopter came toward them. "No! I'm not going to die today!" Dark Hollow said as Flaky falls to the ground as the first helicopter blows up and then the floors starts breaking and going to the side as she starts sliding and then grabs the ceiling supporter as Dark Hollow grabs Flaky's legs. "You're not going to escape this time bitch." Dark Hollow said as Rhyme climbs slowly and impales his arm into Dark Hollow as pain inflicts in both of their bodies as Rhyme rips out the knife and stabs it into Dark Hollow skull. Dark Hollow hits Rhyme as he grabs him and then grabbed his other arm and stabs it with the knife into the big wound of his slice hand.

"I had enough of your shit!" Dark Hollow screamed as then the helicopter came closer to them. Rhyme kicks Dark Hollow's other arm which let go of Flaky. "Run Flaky run! And never look back!" Rhyme screamed as Flaky nodded and pulled herself up and started running and opens the door as Dark Hollow and Rhyme struggled. "You're dead fucker!" Dark Hollow said as Rhyme punches him and grabs his throat. "If I'm going to die then I'm taking you with me then" Rhyme said as Dark Hollow struggled and then looks at the helicopter and then at Rhyme. "Game over fucker." Rhyme said as Dark Hollow screams. "NOOO!!!" Dark Hollow screams as the helicopter smashes into the building where the two are at as they helicopter blows up into pieces. As Flaky starts moving back and forth as windows breaks and shatters everywhere as the roof starts collapsing as Flaky starts running through the hallways as rocks smashes down. Then the helicopter appears with Evil Flippy inside with another pilot who opens the door. "Get in sir so we can get out of here!" The Pilot said as the Host shoots another missile and then throws it to the ground as he jumps into the helicopter and the pilot slams the helicopter door and then Evil Flippy started working the buttons on the copter and then the helicopter leaves the building as it starts to crumble the ground.

Flaky running down the hallways saw more of the roof falling down as she jumps as half of the building falls down as it was gone in an instant. Flaky sigh and relax until then the rest started cracking and breaking. "Why me?" Flaky said getting up and running to the stairs as she runs down the stairs only falling through as the stairs break on top of her. She starts pushing most of the rubble off of her and then saw the cracks going everywhere as she saw the glass doors. Her skin bleeding as she rips a piece of the destroyed stairs out of her leg. She throws the wood into the pile and starts limp running toward the doors as she pushes the doors only to see it's lock as she backs up and busts through the glass shredding part of her clothes and skin as she starts limp running toward the ocean as the rest of the building collapses to the ground as piles of smoke and dust then went through the jungle as Flaky couldn't see anything.

The smoke cleared as Flaky looked around and saw the ocean as she got closer she started waving her arms in the air as the police saw Flaky and they got closer. Flaky saw that they were coming as she knew she is safe as then she was tackled to the ground by a figure. She looks up to see Dark Hollow badly burnt and part of his body rip as bones and body parts were shown as one of his arms and legs are gone as he started huffing for breath. "Well…we meet…once again…bitch. It's time for you…to die!" Dark Hollow said raising his sword as his head is blown off by a sniper who put his gun down as the boats got closer toward the porcupine. The cops came out of the boat and walk toward Flaky and Dark Hollow who twitch as he stopped moving. "Ms…are you ok?" The sheriff said as Flaky slowly nodded and collapsed into his arms as the cops came toward her as they start lifting her body to the boat and then grabbed Dark Hollow's body and put his dead body on another boat as they push the boats back and then they drove off as the cops from the helicopters went and search around the destroyed building and found Rhyme who was crushed under the helicopter as blood was everywhere. They check around the helicopter as a hand grabs the cop's legs and shouts as the cops go around seeing Rhyme whose top half was still out as he was badly burnt and couldn't speak as half of his body was torn off. Then he passes out as then the camera turns black.

Then bright light was getting brighter and then muffled word as then beeping sounds were made as they started going softer and softer and then quiet as hours have passed as eyes started going around the room as then a green bear was there smiling at the person along with a brownish-bear with a chain around his neck and then a deer with make-up over his face wearing a strip shirt and then a Dalmatian with a cap and tank top smiling at the person with a bear with a orange jumpsuit and afro smiling at her with a yellow bunny with bracelets and a necklace as then a purple beaver with buck-teeth also smiling there as his arms were in his pockets along with another yellow bunny with pink slippers smiled as then a voice was made as a doctor came in as then everyone was gone as then an anteater went up to the patient and check to see if it was okay. "Well Flaky I see that you're alright. But I have some news for you." The anteater said checking on his clipboard. "What's that doctor?" Flaky said "Well since you passed out the police found another patient that survived the building collapsation. A deer with half of its body torn off and lose quite a lot of blood. But he died last night after his surgery. He wishes you a good life and to have this." The anteater said as he puts a necklace of him and his cousin Mime as Flaky had tears come down as the doctor then opened his mouth to tell Flaky other things. "You also have visitors that want to see you." The anteater said as Flaky was surprised as six animals came in and walk toward her. "Well I guess you're happy to see us huh?" said a bunny as Flaky saw Spotty next to Disco who were happy to be back with each other as Luna and Mime were sad to see that they lost their loved ones as then Flaky saw Toothy in the back smiling as he walk toward the porcupine as Flaky backed up from the approaching beaver.

"Look Flaky…I just want to say I'm very sorry for what happened through the whole game and all. I never knew I was being like that. I swear I'll make a change to be friends with everyone again. Please let me have your trust I swear to god I hope to die I won't ever do that again." Toothy said as he pleaded on the ground begging for her trust as Flaky thought about all the bad things he has done through the whole game. "I don't know Toothy I had trust you but you killed most of your friends and made lots of enemies." Flaky said. "Please I don't want to go back to that I want to live a new life and start over and be what I was before the game. Let's go back the way things was ok Flaky?" Toothy said as Flaky looked at the others even Sparky who was talking to Spotty. Then Flaky saw a ghostly image of Rhyme next to Mime who was looking at mime as he turns to Flaky and smiles as he disappears. "Ok…Toothy lets go back to the way they were." Flaky said as Toothy smiled and hugged Flaky and then lets her go. "Thanks…" Toothy said as he left the room with the others talk to her. As they talked Toothy walks into the bathroom as then he saw a figure dashes and knocks him out as the figure was buff and stronger as he looks at the beaver. "I will get my revenge for my brother that you killed…you killed my brother my driving buddy." The figure said holding up a picture of the figure and another animal next to him to which was the Driver as the figure picks up the beaver and then leaves the room as it blasts through the walls and throws smoke grenades as everyone started coughing as they fall to the ground in the hospital. The figure walks toward Flaky as she blacks out.

Mumble talking was heard as then footsteps were made as it got closer to Flaky as her body started getting dragged to where a vehicle was running and there was bodies inside that were moving and alive as Flaky saw they thrown Disco Bear and Spotty inside as she looks up to see the same figure taking her inside the vehicle. "What are you doing?! I survived! Tell me what's going on?!" Flaky said as she gets slapped by the figure. "Shut the hell up! And you'll find out very soon." The figure said as Flaky is thrown in with other people that where trying to escape. "Where the hell are we?!" a green raccoon said with a fedora hat on who was struggling to escape. "Yar…I don't know matey but it looks like we have been taken hostage." A otter said with a patch covering his right eye and has two wooden peglegs and a hook to where it was taken off as then they threw a green bear with an army beret with an army jacket as his teeth were sharpen and neon green as he gets up only to get shocked by a taser to which was the host who smiles. "Well hello everyone and welcome back to some of you. As you know the characters that didn't receive the invitation will now get a chance to compete for even bigger cash. And the thing is other characters are waiting for at the abandon hardware store. And it's very big. But the thing is you guys have twenty days to win before the building is destroyed by explosives. So you guys are ready to play the new game? So get ready to meet your new friends who are from the lovely fans yep so this means submit your Oc's for the next new season of Paradise Getaway!!!" The Host said slamming the big door as the host gets in with the figure and then it drives off as it shows the moon. And then everything goes static and then goes off.

To Be Continued….In Season 2.

**Yes! Season one is now over! I will like to thank every single author that has reviewed, favorite, and what else you did in this story. You guys are the best! As you know the winner is Flaky to which might be a shocker to some of you. You have seen twenty-four contenders go at it and kill each other and see one person won. Anyway season 2 will be coming so if you want to submit your Oc's right away and get a spot into season 2 with new contenders and try to win more money and get to get that paid trip. So six contenders have come back which are Toothy, Spotty, Sparky, Disco Bear, Mime, and Luna. So now I'm going to relax and see those Oc's come. And I will need some female Oc's to. So I'll see you guys soon and get ready to see what might happen.**

**3****rd**** Place: Dark Hollow**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Head completely shot off by the cops.**

**2****nd**** Place: Rhyme**

**Status: Dead**

**Cause of Death: Died of loss blood during the surgery.**

**1****st**** Place: Flaky**

**Status: Alive and Won**

**Location: Unknown**

**1/24 Remain**

**12 original characters and 3 Oc's plus the nine new ones by you guys.**

**Read and review and I'll see you guys soon.**

**And this is DDD09 signing out.**


End file.
